For those who cry
by daveryship
Summary: Steve is scared that Danny is going to die by his hands.He doesn't know how to save him this time, from himself. Danny wump, Steve angstxxx. No slash Please! Just good old brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who cry.**

 **Hi guys. So this is my first H5O fanfic. I am more of a Davey fan writer, hence the name. I love our two boys much so i decided to give this a go. Inspired by Sam and Dean Winchester, particulary supernatural 3-11. I see Mcdanno in the same category as Sam and Dean, Michael and Linc. They may not be blood brothers but they will do anything to save each other. No greater love right? This is a multi-chapter so stay tuned.**

 **P.S- This is not a death fic, I promise. Well sorta', not sure yet. I do promise a lot of Danny wump wump wump and Steve angst angst angst angstxxxxxx. I think its his turn now. Sam Wichester will tell him, "it aint funny!"**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Do review and let me know what you think.**

"What about this is funny to you Steven."Danny asks turning slightly on his seat to look at Steve who is pretending to focus on the road as he is driving, his lips pressed very tightly together showing that he is trying very hard not burst out laughing. They are coming from a drug bust, which was very successful by the way. Nobody got hurt. Well, except for the bad guys of course. But he wouldn't be Danny if he didn't try to start up a cargument now would he. And it almost always consists of him accusing Steve of trying to get him killed. This time he is on a roll. Danno is pissed, what's new.

"You literary can't behave like a human being ha Steve? You can't- can't behave like a normal human being for one day, just one day!"

"Danny what are you yelling about ha? We got the guy didn't we? And you're sitting here yelling at me that's got to mean you're still alive right?" Steve quips back

"Alive? Alive ! Ha!" Danny says throwing his arms around as he demonstrates and Steve waits for the tirade to begin. Well he asked for it. He had literary asked for it by baiting Danny with that alive quip.

"Alive. Steven, the guy had a gun to my head! My head!" Danny snorts and continues "I had Mollero, I had him. But you...no you had to MacGyver your way in there and do what you do best. Put my live in danger, you animal! I swear to God Steven Mcgarrett you're going to be the death of me. Just one of these days."

Oh you won't die Danny trust me. You may however be in need of a vital organ which I will gladly share with you. What do you know; I may have to give you half your liver back." Steve says with a smirk and a sideways glance at his partner, knowing he had just nicked another artery. He waits for it.

Danny takes a deep in preparation for the words that he is about to let lose out of his mouth but his phone rings just then. He holds up a 'just wait a moment' finger at Steve while he looks at the caller ID. His whole face changes completely at that moment and he answers the phone.

"Monkey hey!" he says with a bright smile to his daughter.

"Yeah monkey I know, I am actually on my way to pick you and Charley up. Just have to drop Uncle Steve off at a mental hospital and then I will be there to pick you up, ok?"

Steve just rolls his eye at Danny and smirks at that dig. "Just say hi to Gracie for me please." he says

"Uncle Steve says Hi Grace." Danny says then listens a little before bursting out laughing. "Yeah isn't he just." He says that with a sideways glance at Steve which makes Steve wonder suspiciously what these two say about him behind his back. Steve tries to grab the phone from him but Danny evades his attempts, still talking on the phone.

"Alright monkey, I love you." he says. He listens a little more "Yeah I am sure he loves you too." He says with another look at Steve before ending his conversation.

"Mental hospital ha?' Steve says

"Where you belong." Danny says back.

They are already stopping at Steve's house and he punches Danny on the shoulder playfully as he gets out of the vehicle.

"Ouch! Neanderthal animal!" Danny complaints, clutching his shoulder.

"Later Danno." Steve says as he watches Danny drive off. He sighs and lets himself into his house for a much needed rest. Tomorrow was another day.

...

He is huddled behind a vehicle taking cover from the bullets that have just started flying from the house they had gone to raid. No it wasn't a raid; at least it had not started like that. They had just come in to question a suspect. A suspect, by the way, who was not supposed to even own a bigger gun than the pistol he had supposedly murdered his girlfriend with. This was supposed to be one of the easy ones. But it's not one of those, no Sir. These guys must have all kinds of ammo. He and Danny had split up, Danny going round the house in case their suspect tried to run. This was way back when this was still a regular pep rough up. Way before this turned into a war zone. What was this guy into? Steve pulled out his phone and called for backup before crouching to the boot of the car to take a bigger gun and a vest. He takes a deep breath, bracing himself then he turns towards the house and started spraying bullets. He had not even noticed that by the time he was taking his AK from the boot the gun shots had stopped. In his rage he just started shooting, trigger happy. He has had it with these bastards. In his rage he doesn't see the figure clad in a blue shirt and tie coming with his hands held up. Only when his ammo is finished and he hears sirens of his backup approaching does he take a breath to calm down. He sees Kono coming to crouch at his side.

"Hey boss, you ok?" she asks concerned, looking around. "Where's Danny." She asks.

Danny, Danny , oh no where's Danny. Steve gets up from behind the car and rushes into the house; his heart is pounding with dread. He remembers, he remembers what happened and he is afraid of what he'll find. Kono, Chin and Lou are hot on his heels. The house now has bullet halls in the wall as if it belonged in a war torn country. Steve doesn't even notice any of this. Danny, Danny Danny, is all that's going on in his mind. He does not know if he is chanting it out loud or just in his head. There are bodies lined up as he enters the house. Danny must have got most of them from behind. He remembers the figure in blue in a haze, he pushes the image away. He sees bodies on the stairs, yeah Danny got those. He walks on and his heart stops as he sees a body lying just near the door. Blue shirt. Danny's shirt. No no no. He screams in his head and lets out a groan. Its Danny alright. He's lying face down but he'll know him anywhere. Steve kneels down beside him and tentatively turns him around. His blue eyes are staring right at him, not blinking. Pupils dilated. There is a hole on his forehead. The gun shot was clean and precise, a dead shot. The other Five-O members just stand there staring at the body. No one calls a bus, there is no need. A coroner maybe. There is no calling any one to confirm; even a child can pronounce Danny dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Am so sorry this took so long to update, hope you're still with me. Have been busy busy busy, you know how it is. Thanks for all the reviews and the likes and following, I really appreciate it. Cubit2, thx for the heads up. So here's my humble offering guys. Hope you like and review.**

Chapter 2

Steve woke up in a panic, heaving. He doesn't know if that was real or a nightmare, but it was terrible. His heart is beating like a drum and he can't think. He can't get that image of Danny's very blue, very dead eyes out of his head. He's going crazy but he has to find out. He hesitantly takes his phone from his night stand and for a moment stares at it. He's not sure he wants to find out after all, it might be real and then he won't be able to go back to the oblivion of thinking it a nightmare. But he has to find out. He has to. So he dials the number on his speed dial and waits for the response he's not quite sure he's going to get. Then a groggy voice says a very sleepy 'Hello" on the other end.

He is so relieved that for a moment he puts the phone down to take an audible deep breath. He puts the phone back in his ear and the voice on the other end is now more persistent.

'Hello. Steven!' the irritation in that voice is now more pronounced.

"You're alive" Steve says without thinking, his relief making the words come out a horse whisper through the phone.

"Ha?"Danny sounds puzzled

"Ah..." Steve clears his throat and starts again "Danny...umm... I said are you awake?"

Pause, it feels like minutes before Danny decides to reply.

"Of course I am awake Steve. Why its only 3AM, most normal people should be up and about at this hour. I was actually getting ready to go for a swim. In the ocean! Care to join? Oh and after I am going to have breakfast with pineapples on pizza!"

Oh oh Danno is pissed, but his rants and sarcasm are the most beautiful music to his ear at this moment. He can hear them all day, every day. Well maybe up until the fear of losing him has worn off. Which is right about now.

"Go back to sleep Danno. I called you for some nice conversation and you..you.."

"Are you dying Steve?"

"What, me? No."

"Well now if you're not dying Steven, I am glad. Truly I am. But buddy, listen to me. Ok?" Danny's tone is deceptively calm right now but Steve knows the simmering temper accompanying those words. Any moment now. "Now I don't know how they used to do things in the army..."

"Navy Danny..."

"But 3AM IS NOT THE APPROPRIATE TIME FOR HUMAN BEINGS TO CHILL AND HAVE A NICE CONVERSATION!"

And there it is. "Danno, I am sorry ok? Now go back to sleep booboo." Steve can't help it. He just can't help it. And right now it's taking some really big chunks of self control to keep from laughing.

"Steven!"

And he bursts out laughing; he takes some heaving breaths trying to calm himself down. "I'll see you at work Danno."

"Oh you will see me. And I'll have a lot to say about this little practical very unfunny joke of yours. I am not amused!"

...

Steve can't shake the feeling of doom hovering around him. He has had nightmares before; hell he has a whole handbook on nightmares and then some. He's a Navy Seal for crying out loud and he has seen things that will put many a nightmare to shame. But this is different; it was so vivid he couldn't believe that it wasn't real. He shakes his head, trying to shake the image of a dead Danny out of his head. He concentrates on writing the report for their most recent drug bust and laughter in the hall way makes him look up. Its Danny and Lou, probably joking about their children dating thing. Well if he's joking about that then he's definitely in a good mood, considering he was so grumpy when he had called him early in the morning. Well it was 3am early buy still. He braces himself for another lecture he knows is coming for the early morning call, Danny can rant. But he should take comfort in that he is actually in a good mood this morning, laughing in the hallway and all. He looks up expectantly as Danny opens his door and strolls into his office. No luck, the smile is gone.

"Hey Danno." He starts in an exaggerated high tone

"What the hell is the matter with you ha..., Mcgarett?" Danny is waving his arms walking around in Steve's office.

"What did I do this time Danny?" Steve asks feigning ignorance. And that will earn him a rant and a half

"What did you do? What did you do? Steven... you Neanderthal animal! How about you calling me at an ungodly hour to discuss chickens? Ha? Is something wrong with your head? Where you dropped on your head as a baby or what?"

"Chickens. Really Danny?"

"Whatever, the point is..."Danny goes on ranting and Steve just gaps at him, amazed how the man can talk 10 thousand miles an hour without taking a breath. He is just so glad right now that this is his reality, who knew.

At that moment Kono puts her head in the office. "Hey guys... we've got a lead on the Morrison case."

With that the guys walk out of the office, argument forgotten, game faces on. They all circle around the computer as Kono begins.

"So the crime lab called with the results of the murder weapon and the bullet came from a 9mm registered to..." She punches in some keys and then swipes up a photo to the big screen so all could see. "... James Peterson the victim's long-time boyfriend. The guy is an investment banker and has a clean record"

"Clean until now and only because he never got caught." Danny says

"HPD also says the gun was reported missing right around the time of the murder." Kono adds.

"Ok, do we have an address?" Steve says ready to go.

Kono nods in affirmation and quickly provided the address.

"Alright you guys keep looking for any other leads in case this doesn't pan out. Danny and I will go and check this guy out." Steve says already leading the way.

They are in the Camaro, Steve on the driver's seat as usual, each lost in their own thoughts about the case. As they are pulling up at the address Steve freezes suddenly, eyes bulging. This can't be. This looks exactly like the house he saw in his dream, where Danny died. He thinks back to the details of his dream, boyfriend killed girlfriend, seemed like a relatively easy clean case, didn't quite turn out like that. He cannot believe it but this is the same house. He is so transfixed he is only roused by Danny nudging him with his elbow.

"Steve I know you don't sleep well at night like what normal people do but this is not the time to catch a nap with your eyes wide open. Can we go interrogate our perp now if you don't mind?"

"Ah...ah Danny.." Steve suddenly has a bad feeling about this. He just can't ignore the details of his dreams coming true and if this is some kind if premonition he'll be damned if he lets Danny die today.

Danny just looks at Steve's seemingly stupefied face. "You ok babe?" he asks a little concerned now.

"Ha... I ...Ah... Danny I think we should call for backup."

"What? Who are you and what have you done to my 'I am a ninja Navy Seal I don't need backup' partner? Look Steve I might be impressed if this was one of them drug bursts you usually drag me to without backup because then it actually counts with bullets flying around and all. No, you have to chose one of the simplest cases we have had in the history of 5-O to suddenly grow a cautious. Now can we just go in and grab our perp and be done for the day."Danny ranted

"Did you just say grow a cautious?" Steve asks incredulously

"Yes I did Steven and it applies. Sue me."

"I might just sue you for gross misuse of my language." Steve says

"I don't care if it sounds incorrect according to you but in this case it applies. Now how about I go through the back and we box him in, in case he tries to run."

At that Steve freezes, this can't be happening. As Danny makes to get out of the car he grabs him by the shirt, pulling him back. Danny gives him a look.

"Ah... we can't go in there Danny... not without backup." At Danny's continued stare he clears his throat and tries again. "I just have a bad feeling about this Danny, you've gotta trust me."

"Ok, alright I appreciate this new you very much but Steve this is a regular house in the suburbs with all kinds of surveillance, I mean are you sure you're ok?"

His heart is not quite beating its usual steady drum, is he crazy right now? Is he having premonitions now? This can't be just a coincidence right? He takes a deep breath, "Ok but we go in through the front door together, we knock politely and everything that you so very much like by the book while backup is on its way. How about that?" Steve says already dialing Chin's number.

"I'll say that liver of mine is gonna' turn you into me yet. It's wonderful! Now can we go please?"Danny says impatiently.

After the call they get out of the car headed towards the house. Steve wants to suggest they put on their vests but he holds himself back. He doesn't want to spook Danny too much. This could be nothing. They ring the bell and wait a few seconds before the door is answered. The guy who now stands before them is your regular American suburban type complete with a cardigan and a tooth paste ad smile.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" he asks, smile in place even when he notices the badges. So fake. Steve thinks as he gives the guy a once over. Nothing about him seems familiar.

"We are from Five-o we need to ask you a couple of questions. Can we come in?"Steve asks

The guy ever so gracious lets them in with a hand gesture of welcome. Oh he is good.

"I'll be polite and let you question me without my lawyer present."The guy says with a smile

"Oh do you need a lawyer?" Danny asks

"You tell me." he replies

The house is beautiful, almost even homely. Nothing to suggest that questionable drug dealer characters live here. Steve is starting to feel like a real crazy person, he may have been wrong and Danny is never gonna' let him live it up.

"So Mr Peterson, what's your relationship with Ms Victoria Morris?" Steve starts

"She's my girlfriend. Why is there something wrong?" the guy asks

"Yes there is something wrong, reason why we are here." Danny says sarcastically

"Mr Peterson, Victoria was found murdered her body dumped in an alley. It was discovered last night by HPD, perp tried to make it look like a robbery but crime lab report came trough and the bullet used to kill her matches a gun registered to you." Steve says, not beating about the bush and Danny is busy looking at the guy's face for any give away signs.

"Oh my God! Oh my God I didn't know. How did this happen? When? Oh my God Victoria." The guy looks genuinely distressed.

"And the award for the best actor goes to..."Danny says pointing a hand at the suspect. "See, what you can't explain is how a bullet from your gun ended up in your beloved girlfriend's brain? Its too much of a coincidence don't you think?" He is getting tired of this guy.

"Oh... ahmm... you don't think I killed her do you? I don't know how detective but I reported my gun stolen a few days ago. I have the police report. If I may, the report is just in the next room. I will get it." Peterson says

Steve gives him an incredulous 'do you think I was born yesterday look but Danny puts a hand on his sleeve to shut him up. "Please go ahead." Danny says, looking very relaxed.

Steve doesn't question it but watches as the guy disappears into the next room. As soon as the guy is gone and before Steve could say 'what the hell?' Danny stood up.

"Steve did you notice something weird with that wall?" Danny asks already walking to the wall.

"What?" Steve asks

"It's a little weird, there should be..." Danny says touching the wall and like magic the wall opens into another room. They must have interrupted the guy in the middle of something because he had not properly closed his wall. This wall must require a password or some sort of finger print or eye lance scanner considering how hidden this was. Danny walks into the room, Steve at his heel. They had forgotten all about the guy in the next room; they are too shocked for words with what they are seeing. Steve walks a little further in, a look of wonderment in his a gun corks and Danny feels the cold metal of a gun pressed to his temple, his heart stops for a second. Steve turns sharply and turns his own gun towards Petterson.

"I'll drop the gun if I were you." says Petterson menacingly, the boy band charm is gone; in its place is a cold look and a practiced stance of a professional killer.

"Whoa whoa Petterson, what are you doing buddy? What, you didn't expect us to see your merchandise here." Danny says, sounding unfazed.

Steve could kick him, why can't he keep his mouth shut for a minute. He aims his gun at Petterson's head; his exterior is cold and ready, eyes laser sharp. But inside he is freaking out. This is not exactly how his dream had played out but its pretty dan close. With Danny on the other side of the trigger.

"You see, there's two ways how this is gonna' play out. You put a bullet in my brain and he's gonna' put an identical bullet in yours, right through your forehead. Or we could resolve this amicably, what say you?" Danny says to Petterson.

Petterson snorts, eyes on Mcgarett who in turn is not showing any signs of giving in either. Petterson presses the gun a little bit more on Danny's temple.

"Ok, just let me give you my theory of what happened here before you kill me will that do.?" Danny asks

"Danny shut up." Steve doesn't know what Danny is playing at but he doesn't like it. He is straight out provoking the guy who is holding a gun to his head.

"So your girlfriend thinks she's in love with this church choir boy. And she is the good kind of girl, innocent as a bat"

"A bat? Really? That's all you can come up with Danno?"

Danny continues. "One day she walks into the house and you're not there, she starts to snoop around. Finds that wall you accidentally left improperly locked, maybe you were in a hurry that day too, like today. She gets curious coz, I mean who wouldn't be after seeing a gap in a wall. She pushes the wall and wallaa ... open sesame... the wall is a door. She steps right in and lo' and behold...Bin Laddin's candy shop. Ha? Am I right so far?" Danny continues despite not having gotten an answer. "Then you come back, find her still in the candy shop. She looks at you different. The look in her eyes tells you that she's not gonna' let this go... because she is a good choir girl, innocent as a bat. Only her boy wonder is gone. She looks at you and all she sees is satan's minion. So true to your nature, being who you are... you shoot her and dump her body in the trash in an alley. Then you go and report your gun stolen. I am guessing you have a "friend"in the HPD who helped you out with the date stamp. I'm betting its the only gun that is registered because...wow... look at this place. Are you supplying the Taliban?" Danny finally take a break and Petterson is now a little off guard, Steve sees that and he waits for the right opportunity. Psychos like these always snap and Danny is working him good.

Danny starts waving his hands as he talks, "I mean my partner here is a Navy Seal and I am sure here's enjoying the ambiance in here, seeing all these guns... isn't that right babe?" Danny says the last part addressed to Steve. Steve sees it, it's a small tale, just a little twitch and he knows Petterson for that mini second is destructed and that's all he needs. Steve takes the shot.

 **Hope it was worthy guys. I would really appreciate your thoughts on it. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi guys, thanks for following and the reviews. Cubit2 and Long live Brucas, special thanks to you guys for reviewing. Here's another one.**

...

Steve just looks stunned at the mess he's made. Danny is covered in blood, he's not moving, not talking. Steve can't breathe, rooted on his spot from where he had taken the shot. That had been risky, he'd known that when he had taken the shot. Guys like Petterson were professionals, they rarely made mistakes. Well neither did he, at least that's what he had banked on. His Navy Seal unbeatable skills. But he had not been so confident when Danny had a gun pressed against his temple and his own nerves playing havoc with him as he kept remembering his nightmare. Wondering if, after all, he was the one to pull the trigger that would end Danny's life. His palms sweating, his heart racing as he pointed that gun, looking into Danny's eyes and reading the message in there _, Take the_ _shot but don't you dare shoot me you animal_. The chances of him making it out unscathed had been slim; he'd known that, they'd both known that. But the only other option was to not take the chance at all, which was not a choice at all, because that would have all but guaranteed Danny's death by Petterson. Steve is shaken from his stupor when Kono and Chin burst into the room, guns pointed only to freeze on the spot, eyes gawking in horror at him, then at Danny. He had not even realized that their backup had arrived until Kono and Chin were standing right there before him.

"Oh my God!" is all that Kono manages to say.

"What happened?" Chin asks with the same horrified tone.

"You guys can sure make a mess." Says Lou who'd just entered, looking around taking in the scene.

Steve still can't speak, he's still shaking, visibly so. The guys are still looking in horror at Danny who by now is still not moving. Kono approaches him gingerly putting her hands on him frantically searching for wounds. That seemed to have shaken Danny out of his trance because now he is able to croak out, "I am ok Kono, it's not mine."

They all take audible deep breaths of relief, Kono even chuckles shaking her head. Danny walks up to Steve, who is still just standing there not saying anything, not moving.

"Hey... are you ok?"Danny asks, a little concerned for his friend who looks like he's been traumatized by what had happened.

Steve shakes himself again from his stupor, but looking at Danny with blood all over him like that just makes him want to puke. Its Petterson's blood, he has to keep reminding himself. And also remember that this kind of thing has happened in their line of work a thousand times before. As long as they come out alive, that's the objective right. He should be unperturbed, this is an everyday scene for him right? Yeah, if only the nightmare had not given him a preview of Danny dying by his bullet, maybe right now he would be acting normal. He just can't shake the feeling that that scene could have horribly gone another way and he can't shake the feeling that this is a long way from over.

"So what happened here? And what's all this?" Chin asks again waving a hand around indicating the guns.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a terrorist plot." Steve manages to say, finding the energy he needs to go into full Commander mode, getting his mind back into the game. Danny survived, for now he'll take that. He crouched down besides the body and Danny does the same on the opposite side. They study the body silently each lost in his own dark thoughts.

"Hey," Danny says in an undertone to Steve who looks up into his eyes, "Thanks for killing our only suspect."

Steve looks into Danny's eyes and he only sees gratitude. Anyone else hearing that would think that he is blaming him for shooting their only suspect in a terrorist plot but Steve knows. He sees it in his eyes, Danny is genuinely grateful and he means it. That kind'a takes the feeling of guilt from Steve, for almost shooting his best friend. He gives Danny a lopsided grin. "You're welcome." he doesn't need to say anything more. He knows.

"Kono, Chin let's find out who this guy really is, his friends, his family. I want everything on this guy today. I want this place dusted for prints, I want names." Steve barked out orders as he stood up to walk away from the body. "Lou can you check out Victoria Morris, her friends and family, someone might know something. We're not leaving a single stone unturned. Danny and I will check the company this guy worked for. Let's get these sons of bitches."

They all take action, ready to crack this case. Leaving HPD to deal with the mess left behind.

...

They had come up with some names from partial prints, it wasn't much, the guy did know how to clean up his house. They were obviously dealing with pros here. After questioning some close friends of the 'reputable Mr Petterson' from work, they still had nothing. The terrorist threat was very real alright. Turns out, Mr Petterson was not indeed Mr Petterson but Mr ?. The guy was a ghost, had several aliases but none of them were real. The guy was a professional .Steve is having breakfast with Danny at their favorite cafe' on their way to work. Danny had picked him up and detoured to the cafe' insisting that he needed a heavy breakfast since this day was promising to be a busy one. They were only going to start questioning each and every person whose prints they had found in Petterson's house, no small task that. Danny is busy eating his Malasadas with a cup of coffee, Steve being a typical Navy Seal animal according to Danny, has already finished and is now waiting for Danny.

"So this guy Petterson is a ghost, literary now since you blew his brains out. Prints match more than a dozen aliases .That's too much of a pro's job Steve. I mean this guy must be government, you know what I mean. Who has those kinds of resources ha? I am thinking maybe a CIA hit man gone rogue." Danny says taking a swing at his coffee.

"I was thinking the same thing. I probably should call Joe, maybe he has something. The Governor is freaking out about this case man; I didn't get much sleep last night trying to figure this thing out."

Suddenly the door to the cafe' opens a little too loudly which causes both men to look up with a start. Before they know it a gun is discharged, thankfully in the air.

"Everybody down or I kill him." The new guy in a black hoodie says, now holding the cashier's head against the counter. The guy looks like a regular thief, no style, just out for a few bucks. He's waving the gun around ordering the same cashier whose head he's pinned to the counter to open the safe.

"Look at this shmuck." Danny whispers to Steve, both seem not all that fazed about what's happening. Thieves like this one are easy to deal with, they are the regular kind. The two men are the only ones still eating breakfast when everybody else has gone down with hands up in the air in surrender.

"Hey you two, I said everybody down with hands up." The guy says again now waving his gun at Steve and Danny.

"Dude at least try to stick to one thing at a time. If you want the cash then don't pin down the cashier, let him get the money for you. You know what; because you're such a stupid thief I am going to arrest you right now. Believe me I am doing you a favour, you really need to perfect your skills in prison." Danny says to the guy who is now visibly shaking, taking a glance at the door to see if he can still make a run for it. Steve and Danny both stand up badges and guns drawn, "Put it down buddy, its over."Steve says calmly

The guy just keeps waving the gun around, not knowing who to point it at. "Shit! Shit." he says obviously cursing the fact that of all the cafes in the area, he just had to choose this one. With cops in it. He moves to put his gun down, raise it up? He doesn't quite know how to do this. Put it down or raise both hands up in surrender. He is shaking so bad his dope induced shivers are really the worst thing right now. He fumbles with the gun and Bang! Off it goes. He looks as shocked as everyone else in the room, but not more so than Steve and Danny. Steve looks beside him at Danny in horror. Danny's eyes are wide open in shock as his hand goes up to touch the place on his chest where his blue shirt is fast turning crimson with blood, the stain growing bigger and bigger. Danny looks at Steve before his eyes roll back into their sockets and he goes down. Steve momentarily cannot move. He stares at his best friend as he lies down, blood now covering his whole shirt, some of it dripping to the floor.

"Danny!" he shouts, rushing to his side. Not like this, please not like this, he silently begs as he kneels down beside him. His world is spinning and he can't seem to shake himself into action. How stupid is this? Danny can't lose his life because of a stupid person, a useless parson. A freaking doped up thief!

He puts his hands on the wound on Danny's chest and applies pressure. "Come on Danny please. Come on buddy." He whispers but Danny is not responding. A paramedic pushes him aside so he could attend to Danny. He had not even noticed that someone had called an ambulance, that was fast. He takes a moment to appreciate that fact as he moves aside, looking anxiously at the paramedics working. His heart in his throat and his breath...well he's not quite sure he is breathing right now. Then one of the paramedics looks up from Danny at him then shakes his head sadly.

Noo no no no no please no. He can't get the words out, he can't speak. Surely they don't mean...? He looks up at the paramedic with forlorn puppy dog eyes, as if begging the paramedic to retract his silently given statement. No luck.

"I am so sorry, but he's gone." The paramedic says softly.

Steve can't yell, he can't breathe and he can't think. He stares down at his hands, they are covered in blood. He feels like the only person in the world. Him and his bloody hands. Danny's blood. Dead Danny's blood.

Cant wait to hear from you guys. peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **hey guys, sorry for the late update again. I was away. Thax again for the reviews and the following guys. Special thax to Cubit2 and (LLB) Long Live Brucas (I hope its ok to call you LLB) for your constant support. If there are any typos guys, please forgive. I do try but sometimes I miss some. And to my special guest reviewer who wrote to me in French:Merci beaucoup pour l'examen, très apprécié. Pourquoi ne pas vous coller et découvrir, celui-ci est pour vous. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles en français.**

 **Anywhooo, here's another one. Lets proceed shall we?**

Steve walks into HQ and every conversation stops. He's been behaving like a beast and he knows it. The happy banter that usually goes on is not there anymore. And he knows the cause of that gloomy mood. His temper is not exactly helping. It's been a week and it's not getting any easier. No, there's no way of getting used to this. If anything, each day is worse than the day before and this case is still building up. Making it even harder for him to cope. He nods at the 'good mornings' coming from his team, Chin, Kono,Lou...Danny isn't there, he walks into his office. He takes a seat behind his desk and takes out some tablets and a bottle of water. He takes the pills and rests his head on the desk a bit to ease his headache. He knows he doesn't look good but he's had it with people trying to tell him that. So what if his eyes are bloodshot and he looks like he hasn't eaten or slept for a week. No one has any idea what he's going through. It's pure torture and nobody knows. No one. Hell, torture at the hands of Wo Fat was one hell of a walk in the park compared to this. He's going crazy, and he can't talk about it. What good will that do anyway?

"You should go home you know. You don't look so good babe." He looks up with a start to see Danny standing right before him with a lopsided grin on his face. Steve just stares at him. He's going crazy because he doesn't know what's real and what's not anymore. His nightmares or Danny standing in his office right now. He swallows, he wants to stretch his hand and touch him just to make sure he's real and not a figment of his imagination, but that would be weird so he resolves to just stare at him. As if that's any less weird.

"You realize you're staring at me as if I've grown two heads right?" Danny says again quietly

"Hhmm...I... ahh..." Steve clears his throat, not knowing what to say.

Danny takes a seat in the chair opposite him and leans forward resting his elbows on the desk and looking him straight in the eye.

"Steve you're not Ok so I am not even going to ask that. Knowing you you'll just say I am fine like you've done for several days now. So I am gonna ask you one more time; What's wrong Steven?"

 _You're dying on me every day. Every time I close my eyes I see you die and the next day something with almost the exact details happens. But you don't die, only by a whisker you don't die. Then I sleep again and you die again. Over and freaking over again you die. And I am tired I can't take it anymore. Everyday wondering if today is the day that that bullet doesn't miss._

Steve wants nothing more than to say this, to at least share the burden but he can't. So he just looks away from Danny's very observant and penetrating stare and tries to think of a lie. He can't even come up with that.

"It's nothing Danny; I just haven't been feeling too good lately. Headaches." He hopes that will sell it.

"Of course you have headaches Steve you haven't been sleeping, the bags under your eyes are evidence enough. If that's the only reason then you just need to get checked out. But that's not all is it? There's a reason you're not getting any sleep resulting in you now having headaches. You're terrified about something." Danny says, pinning him to his chair with his stare. "Something that you obviously think I am not qualified enough to know. It started with this terrorist treat thing right? At least that's about when you started acting weird as far as I could tell. But we've had threats like these before and you've never gone all zombie on me like this. In fact, with this case we're actually closing down on these guys, one by one everyday we're taking them down. Everyone is celebrating except for you. You're cramping down on everybody's mood." Danny takes a breath to check if any of this is getting through to his partner.

 _If you didn't die every day with each take down Danny maybe I'll be in a better mood too._ He says it only in his head.

At that moment Steve's phone rings, saved by the bell. "I have to take this" he says

Danny doesn't move and Steve just rolls his eyes and answers the phone. He finished his phone call and looked pointedly back at Danny.

"That was Joe, he may have found something to help our case." Steve said, standing from his chair to go share the news with the rest of the team and Danny gives him a 'to be continued look'. All are gathered around the command center as he shares the Intel.

"Ok, Danny and I will go check his guy out. You guys just keep looking into the rest of it." Steve said already walking out of the room Danny right behind him. Steve takes the keys to the Camaro without much thought, all ready to go. Danny doesn't even roll his eyes at that anymore. It's more of an established fact now that Steve is the one who drives. His car.

"Hey pull up here for a bit, I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Danny says as they are nearing their favorite Cafe. Steve blanches; he had not even realized that this is where they were already. Since the day he had that dream/nightmare, then again then again. The same nightmare recurring for days now he hasn't gone near that Cafe once. Now here they are. Is this the day then? Hell no, if he he's got anything to do about it. He keeps on driving past the Cafe' and Danny looks at him like he has just ran a red light and drove over a kid.

"You... Steve what are you doing? I am hungry you Neanderthal animal!" Danny yells

"Then you should have had breakfast this morning Danno, we can't stop right now." Steve says offhandedly

"Why the hell not?" he says a little pissed. Danny is not really hungry but he knows that Steve has not eaten for a while and wants to actually see him eat something. The guy is starting to worry him some. His behavior is way off. For one, he should be the one to pull off at that place without any probing. He loves that Cafe more than Danny does and now he doesn't even stop? Not even for some Malasadas to go?

"Alright stop looking at me like that. Tell you what, we'll stop at the next Cafe. Happy?" Steve says placating.

Danny takes it, as long as this guy gets to eat something. They pull up at the next Cafe' and walk in. Steve is still apprehensive but at least this is a change of scenery. They sit down and Danny picks up the menu, Steve doesn't even look at the thing. He just wants to get out of this place as soon as possible; but he can't say that to Danny, the guy is already onto him. And he really doesn't want to talk about stuff. The waiter comes to take their order and without thinking Steve says, "He'll have some Malasadas with a coffee please. Nothing for me."

Danny gives him a glare. "Oh I just get all tingly when you take charge of my food like that honey."

The sarcastic comment brings Steve back, ah oh he had just botched it right there with Danny's food. "Oh come on Danny it's not like you ever order anything else, although you look at the menu every time."

"I still would like to have my food not tainted by your control issues thank you very much. Now why are you not having anything?" Danny asks

"I am not hungry." Steve says curtly, taking a glance out the window.

Danny ignores that and orders another plate of malasadas and a coffee for Steve who just rolls his eyes and looks out the window again, then a quick glance at the door. He can't help but notice how Steve is barely touching his food and how he keeps looking out the window.

Steve glances at his watch anxiously.

"Eat your breakfast Danny, we've gotta go." Steve says, again glancing out the window

"Eat your breakfast Gra..., no; I don't even speak like that to Grace anymore. Let's try this, 'Eat your breakfast Charlie.' Yeah... that sounds about right." Danny says with another glare at Steve.

"Alright I am sorry Danno...just..."

"You haven't even touched your food Steve; and do you mind telling me why you are in such a hurry anyway? We're going to question a guy who's in jail Steven, it's not like he's going anywhere. And why are you all antsy like a druggy with withdrawal syndrome on a lookout for COPs and a fix?"

 _Crazy guy with gun?_ Steve doesn't say it but he makes an effort to visibly relax and starts eating his food. It tastes like sawdust but it's better that than 20 questions from the good Detective.

That seems to placate Danny for the moment, so he eats. It makes him want to gag, but he eats. He chucks it down so quickly and he all but hustles Danny out of there.

Phew, crazy guy with gun never happened. He takes another breathe, so thankful that they are back in the car.

...

Danny is worried. No, more like 'rationally concerned'. Steve's behavior is way off than he thought. He has been camping out at the office like he has no home anymore. The guy hasn't been sleeping as far as he could tell. And what's with this entire secrecy thing? What is it that's so important that he has to try so hard to keep it from him? Try to ask him about it and that guy shuts down on him he can actually see the shutters coming down in his eyes. They tell each other everything, especially the important stuff. It kinda hurts. His best friend is keeping something huge from him and yeah, it hurts. The whole team is worried, they think it's about the case but Danny knows Steve, and he knows him well. This is not just about the case. They had just questioned their guy in prison and the guy didn't need any persuasion, sang like a bird on a feel good drug. The guy had been in on the plot but got left behind, now he's out to burn his team. No better singer. In spite of all that however, SuperSeal went all ninja on him Danny was sacred he was going to kill the guy. Steve was losing it, really. And Danny will have to do something about it.

The Intel was good; Joe really came through for them as always. They are closing in on these guys quickly and hopefully quietly so that they don't get spooked and decide to speed up the terrorist hit. They are at a Warehouse, where guy in jail had said would be a meeting of the top heads of the terrorist plot. A bunch of scorned CIA Agents who were supposed to have been ghosted by the Agency years ago. Now they are out for revenge. Hell hath no fury than a CIA Agent scorned. The guys were planning a war on all law enforcement Agencies. What did they ever do to them? As far as Danny is concerned they should take their war to the CIA. He will make sure they get the message. They may be CIA but his partner is a freaking Ninja Navy Seal! And he's a bad ass Detective from Jersey. The whole Five-O is bad ass. According to prison guy, the orchestrator of the whole thing is a guy called Mathews, not a real name. Typical CIA bullshit. Then there's Cummings and Winifred, any one of these guys was good enough to complete the mission. Turns out Winifred was actually Petterson, so with him gone that left out Mathews and Cummings and hopefully one or both of them will be in on this meeting. After getting the Intel he and Steve had gone to the CIA to share; and what do you know, it doesn't exist. It all doesn't exist. CIA Hit men, CIA Agents...none of it.

"Agent who? And what are you talking about Detective Williams? What's ghosting?"

"Killing. These Agents were supposed to have been killed. By you." Danny had said irritably.

"We don't kill people Detective Williams and most certainly not our own Agents."

"Right. No of course not. You only kill hyenas."

Upon seeing the photos of the three CIA rogue Agents, the Head of the CIA didn't even blink. "We dont know anything about these men. These men do not exist." He'd said. No funny face or anything, coz this has got to be a joke right?

"They don't exist. So according to you they are not even human." Danny had said sarcastically. The guy was unbelievable. 'It doesn't exist' seems to be his favorite phrase . The Sun doesn't exist, the sand and the pineapples don't exist. If only. Hell, if he could he would blind fold them, march them out of his office with these famous last words.

'Forget ever stepping foot here. The CIA doesn't exist.'

As it turned out though, the guy didn't have to go to such extreme measures. He only called security to 'escort them out'. Morons.

So Five-O had had to take matters into their own hands and confront that which doesn't exist. So here they are.

"I've got eyes on six assailants inside and two guards with heavy machinery outside." Said Kono from her high ground with a sniper riffle already in position.

"Alright listen up, we need HPD but kill the sirens and all the other noise. They should keep some distance until I call them in. These guys are good but we have the element of surprise." Steve says, gun ready, vest on. Everyone has their own targets, they are going in at once; take out your target and duck.

"If this is done right, it will be as easy as flying a kite." Steve whispered jokingly with a lopsided grin.

"Oh that easy ha?"Danny quips sarcastically.

Steve gives the signal and they all charge in guns blazing. And it wasn't as easy as flying a kite. More like a kite with passengers on it. Unreal. They did have the element of surprise but these were freaking rogue CIA Agents, how surprised can they be? The gun fight went on for quite a while but the team managed to get out alive.

They are now outside, basking in the sudden tranquil atmosphere in the aftermath of a rather epic gun fight that happened just a few minutes ago,thinking they had done a pretty good job of cleaning house.

"Danny is laughing with one of the HPD officers at the scene when he suddenly looks up and sees a glint of something shiny reflecting the sun, something metal. It's small but he knows what it is and who it is pointing at.

"Sniper!" he shouts, running and diving the short distance to tackle Steve down as the shot rang out. He feels the bullet on his chest and he goes numb just from the power of it. He's just glad he's able to save his brother this time. He couldn't save Matty but he sure can save Steve. Or he'll die trying.

...

 **Hope you like and review. See you in a bit.**

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys, again thx for the support. Its the fuel that keeps this machine going. So keep 'em coming please. Cubit2, LLB, TiaReh, Elise Deschat and guests, you guys rock. Thx for the reviews. I am avoiding replying to you guys personally coz i might divulge too much detail. Most of you guys are either asking or guessing whats gonna happen next. LLB, you're already on to me. Your guesses are almost on point. Get outa' my head hahaha. And Elise, go ahead and read this one, find out if your guess was right. Grannyv3, I hope you're still reading.**

 **Without further ado, here's another one. Hope you like and review.**

Steve is knocked out by Danny so unexpectedly it knocks the air out of his lungs as he tumbles down, Danny in tow. It takes a moment for it to register. The implication of the whole scene, Danny shouting then tackling him down like a pro football player; and now his limp body lying lifeless on top of his, making him freeze with horror. No No No don't let this be one of those please. Don't let this be real. He silently begs, not moving. He can't make himself move in case this is real and Danny did indeed take a bullet for him. He hopes he is dreaming again. Another shot rang out then he heard Kono shout, "I got him," as she and the team rushed towards them. Danny stirs and Steve springs into action, sitting up and holding Danny up who, to his amazement and eternal gratitude is not looking so bad. Eyes bulging with horror, Steve runs his hands frantically over Danny's chest, checking for a wound. His heart in his throat and his chest feels tight, he holds his breath and is shaken into reality as Danny takes his hands into his own.

"Hey I am ok Steve, look at me. It got my vest. Are you ok?" Danny says, concerned.

Steve swallows visibly, his throat feels like a clogged pipe, he can't speak. He manages to croak out, "You ok?" His hands going over Danny's vest again, fingering the tear that has been made there by the bullet, straight at his heart. He can't stop to think about what could have happened if not for the vest. Danny had to shake him out of his stupor again, reassuring him that he was fine. Steve finally let that get through to his brain and he bows his head down a bit and takes a calming breath. Then his head shot up again and he punches Danny a little too hard on the chest, rage in his eyes."What the hell Daniel! Why did you have to go and do that for?" He yells, standing up and walking away from him.

Danny is a little perplexed,"Oh you're welcome. I just saved your ass, how about a thank you ha Steve? When are you ever gonna learn to do that?" Danny shouts back, following him. His own temper rising.

"Danny you had no right to do that. No right!" Steve shouts, jabbing a finger on Danny's chest. He is furious. Why does he think he can keep doing this to him all the time? Deep down he knows it's not Danny's fault and he's behaving like a maniac, but he is past rational thinking right now. His head is spinning.

The rest of the team just looks on in alarm as the two get into a shouting match.

"No right? No right. What the hell is the matter with you? Ha? What, so you're the only one allowed to go all Hercules on everybody else but God forbid if I try and save your life? I am your partner for God's sake! It's my goddamned job!" Danny shouts back.

"Damn it Daniel its not your job to take a bullet for me! What the hell is the matter with?" Steve barks right back, he is heaving, gasping for breath and his head is spinning. He's seeing double with rage, fear...anxiety.

Chin, Kono and Lou keep a safe distance away as they watch the drama unfold. They'd been noticing something off with Steve for days now. Guess this was one big trigger.

Lou shakes his head at them, "Are you really sure they did not come from the same mother?" he says.

"I think I'll have to run some DNA to confirm." Chin quips.

Steve is so pissed, his head is spinning, his breath is coming in short painful gasps and he turns away from Danny who is still waving his hands around, ranting. He walks unsteadily towards the body of the sniper Kono had shot down. He has to make sure the bastard is dead and maybe put another bullet in his skull for good measure. The guy had fallen face first and is now lying face down on the ground. Steve turns the guy around to get a look at his face and nearly takes a nose dive as his world starts spinning. Someone is playing a cruel joke on him and Steve is not amused. This is the guy from the cafe. Crazy guy with gun who has been gunning down Danny in his recurring cafe nightmare for the past four days. He feels bile coming up his throat and he can't swallow it back. He's going to puke.

He staggers to the nearby bush holding onto a tree trunk as he bents over.

He starts to retch.

He feels a hand on his back soothing him as he continues to retch. It's Danny. He is pulled from the tree when he's done puking. Danny's reassuring hand still on his back. Kono is on his other side helping to sit him down.

"Are you ok boss?'" she asks, concern in her voice.

He doesn't answer as his head is still spinning and he doesn't know which way is up. His head is forced down between his legs and he feels better. At least the ground is not coming up to hit him on the face anymore, with Danny's hand on his neck pinning his head down.

"You're really starting to scare me buddy. What's happening to you, ha?" Danny says, his voice gentle and puzzled.

"Here, have some water Steve." Chin says, handing him a bottle of water.

He gratefully accepts it though now he is a little embarrassed by everyone's concern.

"Is it the liver? I should call an ambulance and get you checked out boss. You've not been looking so good lately." Kono says, about to get up to make the phone call.

"No it's not the liver, I am fine." Steve manages to say firmly. Danny is still staring at him, not saying anything.

"Do you know the guy Steve?" Chin asks, puzzled by his reaction to the dead sniper.

 _Crazy cafe guy with gun._ Steve wants to say that but he just shakes his head in denial.

"You know, maybe you should just get checked out Steve. It hasn't been that long since you had that transplant man. It could be the liver." Chin says, in his quiet rational voice.

"It's not the liver guys, trust me. I am fine." Steve insisted. This whole time Danny is quiet, he's not nagging him about going to the hospital or attacking him with twenty questions and it's beginning to unnerve him.

Lou who had thoughtfully moved to shoo everybody else away except for the 'Ohana' to give Steve some privacy now joints the team, a frown firm on his face. "McGarrett you should get that liver checked out." He says and is thrown by the looks that everyone gives him.

Steve just glares at him, "For the last time, it's not the liver! Ok? Let it go already." He says a little too sharply. He's had it with the liver comments. He tries to get up but is pushed back down. He doesn't have much strength to protest.

"Just sit down a bit will you? Just relax for a minute please." Danny says quietly after his long moment of silence, his hand firm on Steve's shoulder pushing him down.

Steve has the decency to look contrite at him, "Can I at least relax in the car, please?"

Danny seems to consider it then he takes his arm to help him up. Kono is on the other side again, helping him up. After testing that he is not going to spin face down on the ground and that his steps are sure enough, Steve shakes off the helping hands. "I can walk." He says curtly and proceeds to the Camaro, not looking back.

He opens the passenger door and gets in, taking a long calming breath. He knows Danny is not gonna let him drive after that performance. That was horrible, he thinks to himself. He lays his head back on the seat, which by the way, is now pounding like a sonofabitch. He should really get some sleep but he's afraid to even close his eyes.

Danny gets into the car besides and slams his door shut. He doesn't say anything. This silent Danny is now worrying him.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Steve asks, looking sideways at him

"Why, so that you can tell me that you're fine and shut me out. I'll save my breath thanks." Danny mumbles without looking at him.

Steve sighs and starts, "Look I am sorry about how I acted back there. I may have been little deprived of sleep. I assure you though, there's nothing wrong with me. It's not the liver."

"I know it's not the liver, my liver is good stuff. However, something is wrong with you, maybe not physically but up here." Danny says putting his finger up on his temple.

"Alright fine, you're right. Like I said, I haven't been sleeping well lately. It's the case..."Steve tries to explain

"Quit lying to me Steven. Ok, I get it. You don't want to tell me for whatever reason although I thought we were close enough friends that we could tell each other anything. My bad. However, this is not about the case. Something else is going on. Be happy keeping it to yourself."

Oh oh Danny is being all sensitive right now, Steve bites his lip not quite sure what to tell him. For the life of him he can't bring himself to tell him about the nightmares.

"Just promise me you won't ever do that again Danny." Steve says, looking at him pleadingly

"Do what, save your life? That's selfish Steve. That's really selfish of you. You want me to what... just... lose you? Not gonna happen."

"Yeah fine, so it's selfish of me Danny." Steve shouted, losing a bit of his self control again. Thinking of Danny's limb body after he'd taken a bullet for him makes him want to pull his hair out with frustration and fear. If not for that vest he'd be gone. Why can't he understand that? He continues with his voice raised. "I've spent my entire life losing people, sacrificing my life and everything I have for my country, for others. Is it so bad... to be selfish for once in my life? Just this once?" His throat is constricted with emotions and he can't seem to get it back under control.

Danny is looking at him curiously; Steve rarely exhibits emotions like that. He huffs out a breath in an effort to bring down his own temper. "Listen to me, I love you, ok. You're not just like a brother to me Steve, you are my brother. And don't you think I would feel the same way if I were to lose you? After what happened to Matty, you want me to just... lose you too? Steven it would break me...ok? I'll tell you now that losing you Steve..." Danny says shaking his head in contemplation, "...It would break me. So don't ever ask me to make such a promise again, ok? Coz yeah... you're allowed to be selfish... but so am I." Danny says with a final note in his voice, looking pointedly at Steve who visibly swallows and backs down, turning to look out the window.

No come back.

"Just answer me one question though, because I am really curious and concerned about the way you've been acting lately, and now you don't even want me to save your life. Are you sick, as in terminally ill sick? Because you know I'll help you through it all Steve, whatever it takes" Danny asks without breaking a stride.

Steve is astonished that his mind would go that far. "What...no...You mean like canc...? No, not as far as I know." he replied.

Danny sighs in relief, "Then is it Catherine? Has her operation been jeopardized again or something?"

"I thought you said just one question." Steve quips

Danny goes on as if he didn't even hear him, "Is it your mom then? Or Marry? Because Steven I'll have you know that I'd be very very sensitive if any of those people are in trouble and you keep it from me."

"You mean I'd hurt your feelings." Steve gibes lightly.

"Whatever, just tell me. I might just forgive you for keeping it from me." Danny says

"They are ok Danno... at least as far as I know" Steve says. Maybe he should have gone along with the liver thing because Danny doesn't seem to be letting this go anytime soon.

"Alright so what is it?" Danny asks and Steve just keeps staring into space. Danny turns in his seat to really look at him. "Look Steve, you're my best friend, my brother and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you. You've got to know that." With no come back from Steve, Danny continues on earnestly. "I am the guy you call if you need help burying a body, alright? And I'll be there with a shovel. The guy would probably have deserved it."

Steve snorts, "Oh so Mr 'by the book Danny' would help me cover up a murder?"

Danny looks at him, both remembering Maco Reyes, "You know I would, in a heartbeat."

"I know you would." Steve says seriously, "But I wouldn't want you involved in it anyway. Besides, I am a Navy Seal; I can bury my own body."

"So there's a body?"

"No Danno there is no body but I am very touched that you would do that for me." Steve said sarcastically

"What, are you kidding me? Steve I'd do anything for you." Danny says a little offended.

"Anything Danno?" Steve queries with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course you shcmuck, what do you think?"

"Remind me to remind you of that later." Steve quips

"Steve, I drank sewer water for you. What wouldn't I do?" Danny defended

"Sewer wat...when did you ever drink...? Steve says incredulously, but he doesn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Oh and he forgets. You dare forget such a detrimental, worthy of Guinness book of records moment. In the blown up building after you led us into a trap with bogus Intel that you had got from Dekker is when I drank your sewer water Steven!"

"My sewer... First of all it wasn't my sewer water Danny and second, it wasn't sewer, I told you that."

"I know for a fact that it was sewer and I drank it anyway, for you." Danny argued

Steve raised his hand in an, 'I'll humor you for a moment gesture', "Alright fine, say it was sewer water, which it wasn't, by the way. Why would you say you drank it for me. Danny, you were the one who was injured and in need of that water. You drank it to survive; you didn't drink it for me."

"Oh I'd have rather taken my chances with death than to drink sewer water trust me."

"Well then if you felt so strongly about it why did you drink it?"Steve asks genuinely puzzled.

"Why, because of you! You came at me with a rusty tin can with sewer water thrusting it in my face with those 'injured puppy dog eyes' demanding that I drink it. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't have 'injured puppy dog eyes' and you could have just said no."

"You do and I did but you do so I did drink the water. Still makes me gag to think about it."

"Could have just said no, could have just insisted if you didn't want it that much, that's what I think." Steve says shrugging his shoulder

"I said no, I insisted. Have you seen your 'injured puppy dog eyes' look? Its worst than your aneurysm face babe, even you couldn't say no to you."

"Well, sorry for your discomfort Danny, but it did save your life."

"Not so sure about that. Anyway the point I am trying to make is..."

"Glad there's a point to this."Steve chipped in.

"Shut up, the point is, I would do anything for you. You can totally trust me. So where's the body?"

"Nice try buddy but sorry to disappoint. It's nothing that exciting."

"Well I don't know about exciting, how about... terrifying. Something that can send Ninja Superseal into a panic attack." Danny says looking at him studiously.

"That was not a panic attack Danny, I don't fear anything, remember? Fearless, like you always call me. Just had something bad with the breakfast you forced me to eat that's all." Steve replied.

"Oh so it's my fault now? Very nice. Never mind, don't forget that I was sitting there with you at the cafe and you hardly touched your food. No SuperSeal, you were terrified like I've never seen you before. And you've had your moments, sorry to say. So please tell me what it is. What's bothering you so much you threw up the breakfast that I paid for with my own money?" Danny said, looking intently at Steve who remained stoic and silent.

"Ok fine, in the very least please tell someone. It doesn't have to be me, ok. Just tell someone Steve." Danny pleaded

"Ok I will consider it." Steve said

There is a long silent moment as they both gaze out of space. Steve is surprised that Danny is gonna let this go just like that.

"So which one is it?" Danny says abruptly

Too soon. Steve groans, he'd counted his chicks too soon. "Which one is what Danny?"

"Which one is it? Operation Caterpillar, Cockroach or Mosquito?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "I thought you'd let this go."

"Or is it Operation Strawberry Fields?" Danny continues without acknowledging Steve's comment, goading him. Looking at him to see his reaction at the mention of one Navy Op he knows actually happened despite the weird name. The last time he had mentioned that name the Navy Seal had 'reacted' alright. Danny had come upon the knowledge of that Op completely by accident, and of course, 'it was classified'. To this day he still didn't know what that Op was about. Steve wouldn't break. And now he was thinking, it must be one of them Classifieds if Steve couldn't talk to him about it. This time Steve only stares straight ahead, the only reaction being a subtle clench of his jaw. Not enough.

"Or Operation Grape or Pineapple Fields." Danny goes on.

Steve almost laughs; trust Danny to make him laugh at a time like this. Only Danny would come up with such funny names for Navy Seal OPS. Granted, Operation Strawberry Fields was not any less weird a name if you didn't know the full meaning of the Op and what it entailed.

"I neither confirm nor deny." Steve says straight faced. Good, let him think it's something to do with an Op, it's the only way Danny is gonna back off. The fact that he knows he will never get any information if it's something to do with a Navy Seal OP. But he can't outright lie to him, so he lets him assume what he will.

"So it's classified?" Danny asks curiously

"I neither confirm nor deny." Steve says again robotic, ever the Seal.

Danny grimaces, "You're a piece of work you that? You need reprogramming Steve. You're no longer in the Navy!" Danny says furiously as he starts the car. "I am taking you to the hospital."

"I am not going to the hospital Danny, I am fine. Let's go back to the office." Steve argues

"No, I am not taking you to the office. If not the hospital then home it is. You need to rest; you're starting to freak me out."

 _I can't rest. I can't sleep. I won't._ Steve says in his head but if this will get Danny to back off of him, then he will comply. Or at least pretend.

...

 **That's it for now guys. If you laughed or cried or felt something while reading this,please review. Would love to hear about it.**

 **See you in a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys, again thx for the support. You guys are awesome. Cubit2,LLB, TiaReh, Elise Deschat, grannyv3,Sue2556, benswa, lenail125, Texas50fan, DelMarVaDweller and guests ,you guys rock. Thx for the reviews. And the favorites , following. And to my special guest who wrote me a long one , thanks so much. I couldn't reply to you personally but know that i cherish your support. Keep em coming guys. I know i said to some of you that i was gonna pace myself with this one, but get ready to receive at least three chapters this week. Am fired up by your support.**

 **So here's another one. Do review.**

Danny was more than concerned, now he's the one not sleeping. Damn Steve. He has to know what's going on with his friend so he can help him. Steve is staying mum; guy is pretty good at that. He'd have to torture him to get some information, with any luck. The Navy did train him well to withstand torture. He won't break under torture, so he has to call in the big guns.

He walks into HQ after dropping off Steve at his house, surprisingly the guy didn't object much. Well there wasn't much left to the case for now anyways. Hopefully the war is over for the day, or at least with this case. The team was already there, crowding the computer.

"Hey guys, anything new?" Danny asks walking up to them

"Not yet brah," Kono said, punching keys and swiping photos on the big screen. "These are our eight rouge very dead CIA Agents. We don't know who's who yet because the names in the system are not real. We need facial rec from our guy in jail."

"Ok lets have the photos and Chin and I will go visit our guy again." Danny says

"Alright. How's MaGarret?" Chin asks

"Hmm...difficult. But he's resting right now so it's all good for now." Danny answers, already leading the way out.

" How's Steve, really?" Chin asks again as they are driving to the prison.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Danny says

"To me? Is he alright?" Chin asks, more concerned

"To be honest, I am concerned Chin. I am very concerned." Danny said quietly

"So let me get this straight, you couldn't get him to open up and you want me to talk to him?" Chin asks puzzled and Danny just looks at him suggestively

"What makes you think he'll open up to me?" Chin asks incredulously

"Because... you're Chin, you know. People tell you things in confidence. You are so... Chin, you know." Danny tries to explain to a more perplexed Chin. "You have this thing about you Chin... you know, you look into someone's eyes with that steady gaze of yours and that permanent smile, they pill."

Chin laughs, "What? I don't do that?" he protested

"Yes you do Chin, trust me." Danny says, "And I really need you to try that charm on Steve. Maybe, just maybe he'll spill State secrets."

"Ok I'll try but maybe since this case is over he'll get back to normal." Chin says

"I hope so Chin, I really do hope this is over." They are now pulling into the prison parking lot and Danny hopes this is the last string of this case to tie up.

They walk into the holding room and the prisoner is already seated, waiting for them. Danny doesn't even try to remember his name since it'd probably be fake. He'd just call him 'guy in prison'.

"Hey my favourite Cop is here. Please save me from the other Cop I hate." Guy in jail says sarcastically to Danny, his eyes searching for Steve.

"Hey my favourite guy in jail with a very nice singing voice." Danny quips back taking a seat and introducing Chin. He spreads the photos on the table for 'Guy in jail' to identify.

"Hmmn...This is Sanders, Bobby, Richardson, Cruise, Wayne, Phillips, Morgan, and Mathews." He says, pointing at each photo.

Danny notices the last photo he points to as Mathews is the sniper who had tried to kill Steve. One of the top heads of the operation. Now they had Petterson and Mathews down, before he could say it,

"You're missing one. Cummings is not here." Guy in jail said, "And if you don't got Cummings, this is a long way from over."

Danny sighs dejected. Joy of all joys.

...

The search for John Cummings has been going on for three days now and it's not looking good. The guy is not in the system, they have nothing to work with but a fake name and a face which can easily be changed if the guy really wants to disappear, he's CIA after all. Guys like that don't just disappear for good, they come back to finish the mission. One can count on that. The CIA is refusing to cooperate of course. Steve is not looking any better. Chin didn't manage to get anything from him. So it is definitely one of the classified and Danny knows just who to go to with this one. Who happens to be conveniently in town right around the time zombie Steve emerged? The father of the Classified, G.I Joe White. He had called Joe and now he is driving to meet up with him at his former base. The guy is supposed to be unemployed but again what does he know. Danny wouldn't be surprise if his best friend's surrogate father and former Commanding Officer is CIA. The guy does get around. Steve is still not telling him anything and he's still not sleeping. Cummings being at large is not exactly helping either. Though Danny thinks the guy is laying low for now, and not necessarily in Hawaii. He will come back, but not right now. He'd just be glad if everyone, especially Steve would take a breath. Their guy is obviously taking a break, to regroup. His best friend is unreachable, he wanted to tell him about Rachel but he's not in the right emotional state right now. Hell, he's taking away from his should be happy emotional state with his 'back from the dead' zombie demeanor. Now he's the one not sleeping.

He spotted Joe standing outside already waiting for him. He gets out of his car to clasp hands with Joe.

"Thought you no longer worked here Joe. Unemployment must mean a whole different thing to some people." Danny says is greeting

Joe just smiles, now very familiar with Danny's quips and sarcastic humour. "How are you doing son?"

"Oh I am good, I am great. Can't say the same about your boy though." Danny says cutting to the chase.

"Yeah, what's going on with him, you didn't sound so good on the phone."

"Well, he's not good Joe, and I thought you might know something about what's bugging him so much he can't even sleep or eat anymore." Danny says pointedly. "He's not telling me about it so I thought maybe it could be... I don't know... say... a Navy Seal Operation?"

"When did he start acting like this?" Joe asks concerned

"I don't know, right around the time this case started. Coincidentally right around the time you came into town?" Danny says suggestively

"What, you think I have something to do with this?" Joe asks defensively

"I am saying that maybe you may know something, something to do with the Navy and if that's the case then you're the only person who can talk to him."

Joe shakes his head in wonderment, there's really not a lot that goes by him and Danny right now is worried. That being an understatement.

"Have you looked at everything, every angle...?"

"It's not his mom, or Mary or Catherine because if it were he would have told me about it. And I don't know anything else that would send Super Seal into a full blown panic attack. He's bad Joe; I think he's in trouble."

"Alright Danny, I'll talk to him. I doubt it's anything to do with the Navy but I'll try and find out." Joe says as he shakes hands with Danny again and Danny makes his way back to his car.

"Hey Danny." Joe says as an afterthought and Danny turns to look back at him. "Steve may have very few things that can send him into a panic attack if threatened. The list is short but you're on it son. So maybe you should look closer to home."

Danny is a little surprise and touched by that statement, he just nods and gets into his car and drives off.

...

He just had another one. It was bad. Just like every other one he's been having every time he closes his eyes to sleep. Which he doesn't do by choice anymore these days. He didn't sleep last night or the night before, or the night before that. Not even a twitch. Not a nap, not a shut eye, nothing. Then he fell asleep on his desk where he spends most of his time these days, most of his nights. Working, trying to find Cummings whom he is sure has laid low for now. He staggers to the bathroom, his heart pounding, his ears are ringing and it hurts just to breathe. He walks into the room, his hand on the wall for balance and he bends over and retched. It takes everything out of him. He sits down right there on the floor in the bathroom, resting his head against the wall for a bit. God, cant he even sleep anymore? He wonders despairingly. At least it's just the nightmares now; the realmares have stopped, since they haven't had any more cases since the CIA thing. His Seal training had prepared him for some missions where he had to go without sleep for days but this is stretching it a little bit. What, with his lake of appetite and everything. Maybe he should try and eat something. Its 3 in the morning, he can't go buy anything right now. He would just have to ravage the office kitchen, find if Danny left some malasadas in the fridge. He'll probably just retch it all out anyway. Maybe he should just go home. It's about that time when he drives home; take a shower and drive back to work at a normal hour, just like everybody else who's got a normal life. He wonders if anyone has caught on to his act yet.

He remembers the conversation he had with Joe the previous day at lunch. Joe had offered to buy him lunch, which was a surprise. Joe offering to buy him lunch. He learned his 'conveniently leave your wallet at home' trick from Joe. Well he must be missing him something fierce. Joe doesn't miss anybody.

 _Joe had looked at him suspiciously for a moment before he started, "Are you feeling alright son?"_

 _Did he really look that bad? "Ah... yes Sir. I am great Joe, how are you?" He replied defensively. Somebody was onto him. Joe didn't just conveniently ask him to lunch. Danny._

 _He squared his shoulders ready to defend against the onslaught he knows is coming._

 _"Your friends are concerned about you son. And now that I've seen you, I understand why. What's going on Steve?" Joe asked_

 _Steve sighs and looks away through the window. He needs to tell someone but he feels like if he does then he'd be making it real somehow, like opening a can of worms or something. It's weird but he's scared. But maybe if he tells Joe, Maybe just maybe he'd know what to do, say the right thing. Anything. He's so tired._

 _"I know for a fact that it's not about any Op because I'd know. And a case would not make you this way because son I know you. You've been through much worse to lose sleep over a case." Joe continues, looking at him searchingly. "So what's really going on Steve?"_

 _Steve remains silent._

 _Joe sighs, "You know whatever it is you should tell Danny. The guy is ready to pull out his own hair worrying about you. And now that I've seen you, I am worried too."_

 _"I think he's gonna die Joe." Steve says brokenly. "I am seeing him die every time I close my eyes. I don't know Joe...I think I am gonna lose him." It takes a lot from him to say that but he feels a whole lot better, he sighs._

 _Joe takes a breath, he know how close the two boys are and yeah... this will break Steve. "Danny?" he asks for confirmation that he doesn't really need. "Steve what exactly is happening?"_

 _Steve feels like a flood gate has been opened, he pours out everything to Joe. His nightmares and realmares and what he thinks they mean. He feels drained, in a good way after letting it out._

 _Joe ponders all this for a moment. "So you think it's connected somehow to this case?"_

 _"Yeah that's exactly what I think, and I need to find Cummings and put an end to him before he puts an end to me." Steve says with conviction_

 _"Do you think if you tell Danny this he'd freak out?"Joe asked_

 _Steve runs his hand over his face, "I don't know Joe, he might. But that's not why I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't and I don't know if I can still." Its silly but he really believes that if he does tell Danny, then he'd have given permission for whatever this is, to happen. Its silly, and telling Joe wasn't so bad now was it? He feels a tone lighter now that he's told somebody._

 _"I'll do everything I can to find Cummings for you. You should tell Danny though; it might help you cope with this. And you know the guy, he'll go snooping around in places he shouldn't." Joe said standing up from the table to leave. "You got this son?" he asked indicating the bill. "I left my wallet at the base I think." Joe says, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly before walking out._

 _Steve just laughs, some things never change._

 ** _Tell me_ _what you think and feel. See you in a bit._ _..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey guys. Thax again for the reviews. So he're the chapter as promised. It was supposed to be one long chapter but it was too long so i split it, hence the three in a week promise. You will get the other one soon enough. Cubit2,LLB, TiaReh, Elise Deschat, grannyv3,Sue2556, benswa, lenail125, Texas50fan, DelMarVaDweller and guests ,you guys rock. Thx for the reviews. And the favorites , following. As usual.**

 **Lets get on with it, shall we?**

Danny is surprised to see that Steve's truck is not there as he pulls into the parking lot. He walks into the office and everyone is in by now, but Steve's not there. That gets him worried a bit. The guy is always the first one in the office even when he's not sleeping here and pretending like he's sleeping at home. Yeah, he knows. He just hasn't called Steve out on it yet, he'll let him have his little charade. He knows him, now even more than his precious daughter whom he doesn't know anymore. Teenage is a mystery to him, the ban of his existence. He's losing his daughter, damn puberty. He wonders if the CIA can make puberty nonexistent.

They have to follow up on a lead on Cummings that his CIA 'pal' had leaked to him. A couple of druggies who may know Cumming's previous whereabouts for the past three days, but his partner is still not there. He's about to head out to look for him when he enters, looking like something the cat dragged in. Maybe he should take somebody else and let SuperSeal sit this one out. But he knows that won't happen, Steve is sort of obsessed with finding Cummings.

"Hey buddy, I was starting to think that you weren't coming in today. That would have been a good idea." Danny says looking at Steve up and down.

Steve ignores him pointedly, answering the 'good mornings' coming from the team. "What do we got?" he asks .

"According to Danny's CIA friend, these guys..." Kono says, swiping photos onto the big screen, "...may know where Cummings was staying for the past three days."

"Wait a minute...Danny's CIA friend?" Steve asks looking at Danny incredulously, "You have a CIA friend?"

"News flash, I've got connections too Steve. How do you think I managed to get to your 'coming in dark' plane when you where transporting in Wo Fat? Now I know I sound like a broken record babe but you don't look so good. Maybe I should go with..."

"Danny just drop it please, you know I am going." Steve says taking the Camaro keys for Danny, already making his way out the door. "And don't try to change the subject, CIA friend? You been keeping secrets from me Danno?" Steve says jokingly

"Oh don't even start with me Steve, you being the master of secret keeping." Danny says crossly, yanking the car keys back from Steve's hand.

"Danny..." Steve starts to protest

"Eh eh eh you're not driving Steve. I have two precious kids and an ex-wife who might still love me." Danny says as he gets into the driver's seat.

Steve relents and gets into the passenger seat. "What did you say about your ex- wife?" Steve asks curiously

"What did you say about that thing that's bothering you?" Danny asks right back. When Steve didn't answer he just shakes his head and starts the car. "That's what I thought."

...

The ride was silent, neither wanted to give up their secrets and Danny was using his as bait. They see one of the guys with a group of friends. They get out of the car, guns drawn they approach the group.

"Five-O freeze!" Steve shouts and the guys start running

Danny groans, "Don't say freeze Steve, never say freeze, because the only response to that is the opposite." Danny ranted

Steve starts running after the suspect and Danny takes the car, they box the guy in and Steve grabs him by the collar. He doesn't waste any time.

"Where is Cummings?" he goes off on him like a grenade.

"Who... I don't know who you're talking about." The guy says

"This guy, where's this guy?" Danny asks showing him a photo on his phone

"Or that guy. I don't know. He just bought some stuff from my friend. He's one scary guy that one. I wouldn't know where he is. I swear." The guy says convincingly.

He seems to be saying the truth, "Is this your friend?" Danny asks, showing him another photo, "Where's he?"

"Peter? He's ah... what did he do?" the guys asks suspiciously

"Look you punk, you're gonna tell me everything I wanna know or I swear to God..." Steve says menacingly.

Danny draws him back, "Listen if you don't tell us where your friend is I am gonna unleash him on you." Danny says indicating Steve who is glowering menacingly besides him

"Ok ok...He's at the shop, I think." He stuttered

Steve hustles the guy and shoves him into the back of the car, "You're coming with us."

They pull up at the garage where the other perp supposedly worked. It's a big garage/workshop which probably has a back door . They chain their first perp to the car and told him sternly to stay put. He's not going anywhere anyway. Steve and Danny draw their weapons ready to surprise the perp in the workshop. They see him busy working on a car.

"Don't say freeze Steve ok?" Danny says, as they approach stealthily from a distance.

"Then what the hell do you want me to say Danny? Five O run?" Steve mocks

"That's precisely what I want you to say Steve. For once listen to me. You did it the other way and you had to chase the guy half way across the block."

"Ok so is this like a wager Danno? Are you throwing down buddy?"

"I guess I might be." Danny says challengingly. "So what are we putting down? I win I get to drive my own car?"

"No way, you're already driving Danny. I win, the guy runs, you cut your hair." Steve says

"No freaking way!" Danny protested, in outrage

"Look, if we're throwing down then we have to throw down Danny. If you're so sure about your method then you have to put money on it Danny."

"I'll put money, not my hair!" Danny yelled. "And what are you putting down? Say, I win you tell me what you're hiding."

No can do, Steve is ready to say but thinks better of it. If he protests too much it will only make Danny even more determined. Besides, his theory won't work, perps always run, no matter what you say.

He'll shave Danny's head himself.

"Ok. You're on buddy." Steve says, accepting the challenge.

Danny grimaces, maybe he doesn't want to know Steve's secret so bad after all.

The guy sees them before they could sneak up on him.

"Run five O!" Danny shouts and the guy momentarily freezes, raising an 'are you serious' eyebrow. He looks at the badges, the guns drawn and the expressions on their faces and he takes two staggering hesitant steps back, turns and starts to run. He doesn't go any further though, he took too much time processing.

Danny is upon him in no time and cuffs him. He is surprised though to see the Detective who had cuffed him turn abruptly to his partner raising his hands yelling, "I won!"

"No you didn't. The guy ran didn't he? You had to chase after him didn't you?"

"Oh no, ah ah Steven. You saw it. The guy froze. For a moment the guy froze, looked at us like we were nuts and then he ran, at which time it was too late." Danny argued heatedly

"You are nuts." The perp mumbled

"Shut up." Danny says to the guy

Steve continued, "He did run though Danny didn't he? Momentarily doesn't mean anything. The guy ran. I am gonna shave your head,"

"No feaking way! The guy freaging froze Steve. Yeah 'momentarily' but it proves my point. You're not touching my hair."

"Ok fine then. So we say a draw? Nobody touches anything of the other?" Steve says

Danny looks trapped, they could argue about this the whole day. "Fine." He says grudgingly. Secret is not coming up today then, neither is his head getting shaved by a Neanderthal animal. Fair is fair.

They drive their two perps to HQ and proceeds with them to the interrogation.

"Alright, tell us where this guy is." Steve says, showing them Cummings photo.

The second perp (Peter)looks at him incredulously, "What... are you nuts? I am not telling you anything."

"Are you afraid if he finds out you spilled he'll hunt you down and cut your heads off?" Danny question

The perp scoffs, "Worse dude. The guy is an animal. I am not telling you anything."

"Alright." Steve says cordially, walking to the perp and uncuffing him. "You're free to go."

The guy again gives him that preposterous look, quite sure these two are by far the wackiest, most insane cops he's ever encountered, and he's seen his fair share. He gets up gingerly to leave, not quite believing it.

"Of course you can just tell Cummings that you didn't tell us anything. After your pals saw you with us and I am pretty sure Cummings has people watching you. I am pretty sure he would believe you. He will spare your head. I don't know. What do you think Steve?" Danny asks nonchalantly

"I don't know. He won't think you were here squealing like a pig now would he? You can take your chances with that. And here I was thinking prison would provide a nice hiding place for you. Sorta' protective custody; but what do I know?" Steve says, turning his back on the guy.

The guy takes a step towards the exit and thinks better of it, he turns back. "Ok, but you have to promise to put me in prison."

Danny laughed; he'd never seen anyone so eager to see the inside of prison walls. Well except for Dekker, of course.

Steve just smirked, "Go ahead spill." He says

...

The Intel from their eager to go to jail perp had not been much. He had not expected much, the guy was nothing to the likes of Cumming. So Cummings had stayed the night at the garage, then split the next morning after instilling the fear of God in the perp. From all indications, Cummings had left the Island. Despite being told to keep his head down and his eyes shut, the guy had noticed passports and such. Cummings had made a run for it. But maybe he didn't and this not knowing business is driving Steve insane. He has to know for sure that Cummings is off the Island or he won't be able to breathe easy.

He is getting ready to go back to the office for his usual night vigil. He had left the office with everyone else, claiming he was beat. As soon as he got home he took a shower and got ready to go back to the office. He opens his door to leave and there is Danny. A box of pizza in his hand.

Shit!

"Hey, going somewhere?" Danny asks

He's been made. He knows he's been made. He clears his throat, "What are you doing here Danny?"

Waving his hand around Danny steps into the house, "Why I thought I would bring you some dinner and maybe crush here tonight. I call the couch."

"Ah...I was actually headed somewhere Danny." Steve says exasperated.

"Where? To the office? And then pretend like you slept at home like a normal person in the morning right?" Danny says, looking searchingly at Steve. "I know Steven. So stop the charade already and sit down and have some pizza and beer with me." Danny says, getting comfortable on the couch. He gets the remote and started flipping through the channels.

Steve is not going anywhere tonight.

...

That's it for now. Do review and let me know what you think. See you in a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey guys. Thax again for the reviews. So he're the chapter as promised. Seven days, three Chapters. Phew. Cubit2,LLB, TiaReh, Elise Deschat, grannyv3,Sue2556, benswa, lenail125, Texas50fan, DelMarVaDweller,JeanBlythe,BronsonL, Agentofshield27 and guests ,you guys rock. Thx for the reviews. And the favorites , following. As usual.**

 **Lets get on with it, shall we?**

" _Ah...I was actually headed somewhere Danny." Steve says exasperated._

 _"Where? To the office? And then pretend like you slept at home like a normal person in the morning right?" Danny says searchingly at Steve. "I know Steven. So stop the charade already and sit down and have some pizza and beer with me." Danny says, getting comfortable on the couch, getting the remote and flipping through the channels._

Shit!

Now what's he gonna do? He puts his game face on, ready to deny.

"Please sit down will you?" Danny says, indicating the couch.

Steve doesn't move, "Danny, I am really not in the mood for..."

"For what? I wanna tell you about Rachel ok? Something huge is happening in my life and I want my best buddy to be in on it. Alright?" Danny yelled

Steve's curiosity is piqued; he relents and takes a sit in the recliner sofa. Feeling as if he's gonna be on trial anytime soon.

"So Rachel and I are thinking, well talking of getting back together." Danny starts.

Steve is dump struck, for a moment he just stares. "Danno are you serious or you're just pulling my leg to make me spill?"

"I am very serious, yes."

"Wow Danny, are you sure? I mean when did this happen?"

"Well, we had a fight as usual, Rachel and I. Then, I don't know, she just broke down and told me stuff. And right now, I tell you buddy I am as confused as Santa on Easter, you know."

Getting Steve's full attention Danny went on. "She told me things that make me very happy but at the same time leaves me in a very difficult position, you know."

Steve sighed, "Danno I am happy if that's what you want, and I know that's all you've ever wanted buddy. You never stopped loving Rachel, even I know that. But I will not be a good friend if I didn't at least point out some things to you. Like, are you sure you can trust her this time? She's not gonna run off to Stan if this doesn't work out? What about Amber... I mean Melisa?" Steve asked seriously

"Well, that's why I said this puts me in a very difficult position, didn't you hear me say that?"

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Steve asks

"I don't know, after the hell she put me through, I still love Rachel. She is probably the only woman I could really love that way. Me and Rachel, we fight and all but she's about the only woman I can really be _me_ with. Then Melisa, man she's a wonderful girl, she really is. I have to tell her about this but I can't do it on the phone right? She went to L.A for some business or other. I really like her you know."

"But she isn't Rachel." Steve finishes for him, melancholy. Danny just looks at him in confirmation.

"What did she say anyway? Rachel." Steve asks

"Well she said that, you know... that I was the only man who's been able to break her heart, even now that we're no longer together. I am still the only one who breaks her heart." Danny says

"Am sure that goes for you too buddy. What about Stan." Steve asks

"She says she is leaving Stan. For good this time, she promised. She said she and Stan have never been the same after he found out about Charlie. I mean, I don't blame the guy. Thinking that bundle of joy is yours one minute then the next you find that he's not. Been there, done that. And what pisses me off is why she left me in the first place. It's the lamest thing. She said she was tired of waiting every day, wondering if that was the day a uniform was gonna knock on the door and tell her that I had died in the line of duty. But what I don't get about that is why she had to leave and waste all this time. All this time we have been apart because she was afraid of losing me. She lost me anyway. We lost each other all because of some baseless fear of losing me." Danny ranted.

"I don't know Danny; I think I understand her a little better now. It might have felt better to distance herself from you. You know, she might have thought it would make the blow a little less painful if it ever did happen. Kinda like cushion the blow or something. She must have been plagued with nightmares of you dying. Fear does things to people." Steve said somberly.

"Well, a lot of good that did. Now look how complicated things are. And look at all the time we have wasted, ha?" Danny complained.

"Wait a minute, how long has this been going on? When did you and Rachel start seeing each other?" Steve asks curiously. "How long have you been hiding this from me?"

"Shut up Steven, alright. Don't start with me with the secrecy thing and we haven't been 'seeing' each other, as you put it. We've just been talking." Danny says, then slumps back on the couch dejected. "You realize what this means to me right? I mean, just the idea of having my family back Steve. It's... overwhelming."

"I know buddy. Man... this is huge. I really hope this works out for you man. I would love nothing more than to see you happy. When you and Rachel got back together briefly that time, that was the happiest version of you I'd ever seen." Steve says

"Thanks man." Danny says "And I can say the same for you Steve." He said suggestively

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the kind of love I shared with Rachel, you shared with Catherine. Man, you can't replace that so easily, trust me, I've tried. You can move on alright but you can't replace it, you know."

Steve grimaced and looked away, he doesn't want to talk about Cath, the one woman who did manage to break his heart, when most people didn't think he had a sentimental bone in his body.

"As much as I like Lynn, she doesn't make that much of a dent on you. That means you can't really love her that much." Danny says observantly

"Maybe it's for the better Danny. Who wants their heart broken anyway? It's not worth the risk." Steve said

"The best things in life are those that are worth fighting for." Danny quipped

"Alright Shakespear." Steve mocked.

"Well that's too bad; I would have made an awesome uncle to your ninja babies." He said nonchalantly. "Say babe, seeing how this is a time for sharing and I've shared with you my deepest secret, how about you do the same?"

Steve looks away with a grimace, here we go. "Well, let me do the world a favor Danny and have you know that you ... over share." He said sarcastically

" Of course you'd say that, being as emotionally constipated as you are. Now I know that Joe must have told you to let me know what's going on with you. So how about it?"

"Now about that, why would you go to Joe to gossip about me?"

"Gossip, Steve we are worried about you. And Joe is like a father to you, there's no gossip in family. Remember, Ohana?"Danny says. "Now come on babe, talk to me, ha. Please, this is driving me crazy seeing you like this." Danny pleaded.

Steve can see Danny's worry; he can feel how earnest he is. Maybe he should just tell him. Maybe nothing will happen if he does. This is just silly, he shouldn't be putting Danny through this.

"Hey, Commander Mcgararett, since when did you start ignoring orders ha. Your C.O ordered you to tell me your secret and you should start spilling now. Go ahead." Danny says, imitating a military commanding tone, knowing his friend has a little OCD about following orders. He's employing every tactic now. He is not going home without knowing once and for all what's bothering Steve.

Steve snorts at Danny's new tactic, and gives him a lopsided grin. "I was gonna tell you anyway and not because you have to order me or ask Joe to order me to do it. Ok?" Steve said

"Whatever you say partner, but I know for a fact that the Navy programmed you to follow orders like a good solder robot. Deny it if you want. Now, why didn't I think of that sooner? You're practically automated to follow orders." Danny stated

"Oh is that so. Well then to prove you wrong, I am no longer going to tell you." Steve said in defiance.

"Alright alright Steve, you're not a robot. If I didn't see you bleed more times than I can count I'd be less convinced. I was joking, come on, what's with all this seriousness, ha? Now tell me. What's been bugging you?"

Steve takes a breath and gets ready to tell Danny, and not because there was an order thrown in there or anything. Just thinking of that makes him want to not tell him, just to prove him wrong. But this has gone on too long and he can see that it's starting to affect his friend.

"Promise me you won't freak out." He says, looking pointedly at Danny.

Danny just stares at him for a moment, "Well, now I am gonna freak out Steven. How many times do I have to tell you, if you don't want someone to freak out don't ask them not to freak out with that look of horror on your face. Now I am completely freaked out. Just get on with it."

Steve holds out one hand to stall him, "Ok, ok. So... I've... I've been having these dreams...nightmares really. With you...dying." he says the last part looking at Danny cautiously

Danny just nods his head understandingly, probing him to go on as he listens attentively.

Steve goes on to tell him about everything that's been happening. "So yeah Danny...I am freaked out about this. I am seeing you die every time I close my eyes and I can't...I just can't." Steve says brokenly. His chest feels tight and his throat constricted with emotions. Telling Danny about this has had him reliving everything all over again. He looks up to find Danny just staring at him, he can't read him but he's certainly not freaking out. It's just one long tense moment. Danny is not saying anything and now Steve is starting to feel awkward. The guy is thinking of finally getting his family back and now he has just dumped a bucket of fish on him by telling him he's gonna die. Shit, he shouldn't have told him.

Danny finally cleared his throat. "Ok, let me get this straight. You've been dreaming of me dying and that's got you all strung up like this?" Danny asked and Steve just stares at him without answering. He is so tense, waiting for the rant from Danny who would undoubtedly blame him for getting him killed in his dreams.

He is startled to see Danny double over on the couch, holding his tummy, howling with mirth. What the fuck! He guy is in full blown mirth he's tearing up with it. It's not one of his pre- rant giggling moments either. No, this is pure laughter, hilarity. Maybe he's having a moment. Maybe this is him freaking out. Danny heaves, trying to catch a breath to get himself under control.

"Oh...oh my God this is fantastic." He broke down again, laughing

"Danny what the hell!" Steve is outraged

"Oh...this is wonderful. God has a great sense of humor my friend, and the joke is on you." Danny says, looking upwards thankfully, still trying to get his breath under control.

"You're doing this? Really, right now? You're doing this." Steve says incredulously

"What am I doing, ha? What?" Danny asks defensively

"You're trivialising my suffering. As always." Steve says

"Oh fancy that. Steve, I am not trivialising your suffering buddy. I am glad that this is your kind of suffering."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Oh, I am not the one who's kidding Steve. It's just sad that it has to take you dreaming about me dying to get it through your thick skull that we're not invincible, super seal! Now it's your turn. See, I am not freaked out, because mine are not just nightmare of dying, they are real every time I am with you. You have no idea what it is like to watch you die Steve. Mine are not nightmares, they are real. Now you could never know until you walk in those shoes buddy. And here's your pair." Danny says seriously now. He sees realization dawn in Steve's eyes.

"Danny..."

"No Steve, you listen to me. You go off to Korea, without backup and get captured by Wo fat, you get captured by the Taliban, you get captured by Wo fat again." Danny says, counting with his fingers. "I watched you die Steve, the light going out of your eyes. Wondering if I was finally going to bury you this time while at the same time trying to land a damn busted up plane."

"It wasn't my fault I got shot Danny."

"No it wasn't. None of that was your fault. Poor judgment maybe, but not your fault. What is your fault however is you, first day out of hospital after I had given you my liver to try and keep you alive. You go and jump off of buildings chasing a serial killer Spider-man and busting up your stitches. The Paramedics had to stitch you back up. And was that all? No Sir. You had to chase the guy again, that same day. And had I not yelled at you to stop you would have jumped off of that building after that perp to your certain demise. And you know how I know that? Because, perp Spider-man, who was a way better jumper than you , couldn't make that jump and fell to his death. And you were willing, without hesitation, to jump after him. First day out of hospital where I had just given you my precious liver, you wanna go and waste it all over the pavement chasing after a useless perp!"

Steve feels thoroughly chastised; he had never looked at it that way. "Well, he wasn't that much of a better jumper than me. I matched him step for step and I was just coming from the hospital, so obviously I wasn't a 100%." Steve stated

"Unbelievable. Really? That's all you could take from all of that preaching of mine. This is it?" Danny says, incredulously.

"Ok Danno, I am sorry. Look man, are you ever gonna forgive me for that incident?"

"Like I said before, jury is still out on that one. Verdict is still pending. However, seeing as you are learning a lesson out of these nightmares of yours, maybe I might." Danny said saucily

"But Danny this is different, did you not hear me about the ... I don't know what to call them, daymares? Danny these are happening for real as well."

"Only I don't die." Danny quipped

"Why are you being so nonchalant about it? I thought you would at least freak out." Steve said

"Well I freak out everyday Steve. Every day I've known you, it has become my lifestyle.

"Danny I don't think you understand, you've had a gun pointed at you since this case started more than I can count. And you barely make it out intact, barely."

"What, like the time when Morello had a gun to my head the day before this whole case started? Like last week when we had to drive around in the jungle with an unsteady dirty bomb and it nearly fried us like Kentucky Chicken? And that had nothing whatsoever to do with this case. Or every day of my life with me always getting shot at? Babe, you gotta chill, this has nothing to do with this case. This is just you getting a cautious. It just had to take you having nightmares about me dying to get you to rethink your strategy. Then the usual happens and you quickly connect it with the case we were working at the time. Still working." Danny says reassuringly, looking at Steve.

Steve is not convinced but it does make sense. Maybe it had to take seeing Danny die to shake him out of his comfort zone of grenades and bombs. Is this what he's been putting his friends through? Did they feel this way when they had to watch him almost die every time? Is this how Danny felt? Shit, that was bad.

Danny continued, seeing how what he's saying is actually getting through to Steve, "This is how I feel each time you do your Ninja Seal stunts and almost get yourself killed in the process. And it's not a dream for me Steve. It's real. Every time. So maybe now that you've experienced what it's like, maybe you'd be a little careful with your life ha? And stop acting like you're goddamn expendable. Because you have people who will be devastated if you die Steven. People who will find it very very hard to go on. You understand?" Danny says earnestly, looking into Steve's eyes. They look at each other for a moment, all cards are out. All the emotions are transparent in their eyes. They don't need to say anything. It's written all over their faces.

Then Steve clears his throat, dissolving the tense moment, "You love me." He said it with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I do." Danny said, not helping the grin that plasters his own face. "And if this is a lesson for you and you decide to tone down a bit on the ninja reckless moves, I just might reconsider the retirement early thing. For you."

"Thanks Danno." Steve said gratefully

"Of course that also means the restaurant you tricked me into naming after you's gonna take a back seat for a while longer." Danny said

"I didn't trick you Danny. You said you would. I heard you." Steve protested

"See there you go again. Shut up will you. And I haven't agreed to anything yet." Danny quipped

"But you did. Right after the bomb blew off. I heard you say it."

"You didn't hear anything, you were deaf remember, and so was I. So let's agree to disagree and we will revisit this conversation at a later date. Say, when it's relevant?" Danny said

"That's not fair. Verbal agreements..."

"Shut up you big goof." Danny said, throwing a cushion at him. "Say we eat the pizza and call it a night?" he said

Steve sighed, "I don't know if I can do it Danny. I am afraid to close my goddamn eyes for even a second."

"Hey hey hey, I got you buddy. Finish your pizza, I'll be right back." Danny said, getting off the couch and walked out the door

"And where are you going?" Steve asked

"Just eat your pizza please." Danny said, with a backward glance.

Steve eats the pizza, he is ravenous. God, he was hungry. If Danny doesn't come back soon from wherever he's disappeared to he may not find anything left to eat.

Danny walks in at that moment, "You eat like the animal you are." He commented

"Hey where did you go?" Steve asks, ignoring the comment

"I told you I got you didn't I?" Danny says, holding up a bottle of whiskey.

Steve smirked, "That your solution?"

"This is a one night deal. 100% guaranteed to make sure you don't dream about me tonight babe. I am gonna pump your brain full of alcohol you won't even remember your own name, let alone mine. At least for tonight you get to sleep. Think my liver can handle it?" He asked, claiming his seat back on the couch.

"I think your liver can handle it for one night. Come on pass the bottle." Steve said, sitting back on his recliner.

Danny takes a sip and passes the bottle, "Don't get addicted to this stuff buddy. I can't promise to drink with you every night."

"You got it. No chance of that with your constant nagging though." Steve quipped taking a swing at the bottle.

 **So there you go. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews lots. Rachel is very unpopular isn't she? hahahaha l'o'l, i don't like her either. Then i started thinking; what would be the perfect dream for Danny? What would be his dream come true? Think about it for a moment. After the Charlie issue in season 5 i though Danny would finally be done with Rachel but apparently not. Season six Danny is still wishing he could have saved his marriage had he agreed to the marriage counselling thing. Then season seven, just the resent episode when that guy from Jersey came for Kamekona's Shrimp Truck opening, he was still mumbling about Rachel. That was the final straw for me. I was like, 'Alright Danny!Fine! I'll give her to you but... don't coming come crying to me when all this goes south again.' He swallowed hard, then he nodded. However, she's gonna have to work for it, and she's gonna have to work hard. But you won't be hearing much of her in this story, am gonna leave their implied potential relationship hanging, you decide what you wanna do with it. This is Danny and Steve centric after all.**

 **So, here is another one. Hope you enjoy it. Do review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate your support. For those who are waiting anxiously for wump, you don't have too long to wait. It's imminent. Just stay tuned.**

 **Cubit2, thx for the heads up.**

 **p.s- I liked Governor Denning's friendship with the boys. I don't know the new Governor enough to write her as a character so I am using Denning in this one. Forgive.**

 **...**

Steve is sitting in the Governor's office with one bitch of a headache. He must look a sight if the looks Denning is giving him are any indication. He had slept so soundly he had almost forgotten about the Governor's meeting this morning, to brief him about the case. He should have never agreed to this, coz it comes with one giant hangover. And today is the worst to choose to be hung-over.

At least he didn't have any nightmares last night. He actually slept like a normal person, though alcohol induced sleep it was.

He sees Governor Denning punch a button on his phone and requesting for one strong coffee black and he knows it is for his benefit.

"Hangover?" Denning asks

"Danny." Steve says in exasperation.

Governor Denning just laughs. He knows the two men are as close as brothers and could get into all kinds of mischief like children. They also fight, a lot. Like most brothers do. He had once used their relationship to get McGarett to take a case. One that involved someone he also calls a brother. It was game over the moment he had mentioned that the man he wanted him to help was a dedicated single father. He had seen the look on McGarrett's face, that's what he had counted on. The pair had gone above and beyond for the guy, his own best friend. From that moment he had found a new respect for the Commander and his partner.

The Commander had not been looking good these past weeks; he could tell he wasn't getting enough sleep, if at all. He never asked, quite sure he wouldn't tell. Trust Williams to come up with a solution like this. Get the guy a gigantic hangover. Well at least he must have slept. And that was essential. Life over limb. The end justifies the means concept. Typical Five-O philosophy.

"So where are we with the case Commander? Do you have any leads on Cummings yet?" Denning asks

Steve clears his throat, accepting the coffee handed to him by the Governor's secretary, nodding his thanks to her. "Uhmm... we don't Sir, at this moment. So far everything indicates that he's laying low. Recent Intel shows that he may no longer be on the Island. But we're not sure yet." He says

They discuss the case a little more then he is dismissed.

"Hey Boss." Kono says in greeting as he walks into his office. "Don't know if you're looking better or worse. Something's changed about you though."

"At a price I'll say." Steve mumbles, nursing his head.

Kono laughs, "Danny told us about the nightmares. Did you manage to sleep last night?"

"Well he didn't waste any time did he?" Steve mumbles, annoyed. The big mouth.

"Hey, we were all worried about you brah. Danny had to tell us to alleviate our worry. We were thinking of all sorts of things brah." Chin says, walking into the office with Lou in tow, who is just nodding in agreement to everything.

"You should have told us about this sooner Steve. I mean, we're Ohana right? We might be able to help. We'll try everything we can to help you." Chin continues, taking a seat

"That's not why I've been keeping it from you guys. I thought that if I told, somehow, it would happen...I don't know...it's silly. I am sorry guys." Steve says repentant.

"Its ok brah, we got your back. And we've got Danny's back too if by any chance your dreams are somehow true. Always. We're Ohana." Chin says

"That's what I told him, this big goof." Danny says, walking into Steve's office.

"And you are in trouble, you gave me one hell of a hangover when you knew I was gonna meet up with Denning this morning." Steve says to Danny

"I didn't force it down your throat buddy. You're a consenting adult. What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at home catching up on some much needed sleep and easing up that headache?" Danny says.

"Danny's right Macgarrett. You should go home and sleep now that you can actually sleep. Go ahead. We got this. Besides, we have no cases pending but to look for Cummings whom we know is no longer on the Island, at least not at the moment." Lou says

With four pairs of eyes staring at him, he really couldn't put his friends through anymore grief. He relents, getting up from his chair. "Ok fine."

Danny makes a face, "That was easy." He says mockingly

Steve just smirks, walking out. He will catch on some more shut eye and get some equilibrium. Lord knows he needs it.

...

Danny is busy in his office writing yet another report. He'd just had a very confusing telephone conversation with Rachel and he wished there was a case so he could keep his mind busy.

Chin pops his head in his office at that moment. "Hey brah, got a minute?"

"Yeah sure." Danny says, indicating for Chin to take a seat. "What's up" He asks, Chin is looking at him funny.

"So, about this nightmare thing, how are you feeling about it? You don't seem to be all that freaked out?" Chin says, observantly

"Well, I don't know...I am not, really. I am just worried about Steve." Danny says

"Yeah I see that, but how about you? You are, after all, the one who's been seen dying." Chin says in his usual logical voice. He knows Danny and he's gotta be freaking out some and trying very hard to hide it.

Danny slumps back in his chair, relaxing. He takes a deep breath. "Well to be honest, maybe a little. The guy is freaking dreaming of me dead. I think I should change that list we fought about last week from 'the things I wanna do when I retire' to 'the things I wanna do before I die', and move up the time line." Danny says in his usual sarcastic quip.

Chin just laughs, "Ok, yeah, you are freaking out. You've gotta know that we won't let anything happen to you brah. We've got your back." Chin says seriously

"I know you do, thanks Chin." Danny says, sighing again. "Besides, like I told Steve, these are just nightmares Chin. I go through this kinda thing every day when I am with Steve. I mean, I've got a list and it's called 'times that McGarrett almost got me killed'."

Chin laughed, "A list ha? Let's see it." He says

"Chin I know you are a very patient man but I've known Mcgarrett for seven years. The list is beyond long." Danny quipped with a smirk. "Plus I'd have to write it. That could take a week, and I might enlist your help."

"Very well, anytime brah, I'll be there. To help you with that list, that is." Chin says getting up. "I have to head home. Would have wanted to check on McGarrett but I might disturb his beauty sleep right?"

"Yeah, Kono and Lou said the same thing when they were saying goodbye. He'd probably call when he's ready for some company." Danny says

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, how are things going between you and Rachel?" Chin asks curiously.

"Confusing." Danny quips

Chin laughs, "Just hang in there brah. Time will tell but don't be afraid to follow your heart. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. And thanks Chin." Danny says quietly

"Anytime brah." Chin says, walking away.

Danny takes a moment to reflect on what Chin had said. He shakes it off and continues writting his report.

His phone rings at that moment, its Steve.

"Hey! Did you have your beauty sleep?" Danny asks.

For a moment there is no answer, he grows concerned. "Steve?"

"Danny." It's breathy.

"Steve. Are you ok buddy?"

"I...I just had another one." It's broken, and faint. More like a whisper.

"I'll be right there." Danny doesn't need any more explanation. Damn it, the whiskey should have helped. Well technically it did, but it has an expiration date, comes with a hangover.

Danny rushes out of the office, gets into his Camaro and drives like Macgarrett on a bad day.

A really bad day.

He parks at McGarett's house, bangs the car door closed as he rushes into the house.

"Steve?" He shouts, not finding him in the living room he rushes upstairs. "Steve"

He pushes the bedroom door open. "Steve!"

"Danny?" Steve says, looking up at Danny. He's sitting on the floor.

"Buddy. Shit! You look like crap." Danny says, rushing in to crouch down next to him. "What happened?"

"Danny... shit! I just...I just had another one...it was bad. It was really bad." Steve says, running his hands over his face. He sighs, dejected. "Danny...I can't." He is visibly shaking, his voice is cracking, and he can't breathe without pain in his chest.

"Hey, hey , hey buddy...it's gonna be ok. Its gonna be ok." Danny says soothingly, giving him a hug. They hold each other for a moment.

"Crap. I am sorry buddy. How bad was it? Do you wanna talk about it?" Danny asks as they pull away.

"I don't wanna..."

"I get it. Man, I am so sorry you're going through this." Danny says, settling down on the floor. He leans his head on the side of the bed, his arms settling on his knees, copying Steve's posture.

"I thought you were happy I was suffering." Steve says jokingly

"Oh don't get me wrong, I still think this is for the greater good, fixing your recklessness; But it's getting old. And seeing you like this makes me suffer so... yeah. I am over it." Danny says lightly

Steve sighs again, "Thanks buddy."

"Anytime. Now I want you to get something straight." Danny starts seriously. "Have you noticed something? You've been having these nightmares but I haven't been in danger for the past week now. No cases, no Cummings. Guy is God knows where but not on this Island, right? So, maybe, just maybe these are just nightmares. Ok? You won't think too deeply about it and its connection to reality ha? That way maybe you won't feel so crappy about it."

Steve takes a breath. "I don't know Danny...I don't know if I am ever gonna sleep again."

"Not if I got anything to do with it buddy. I got you."Danny says confidently

"No thanks Danno. I don't think I can handle another hangover like that man. Besides, your liver may not be too happy about it."

"Oh no, don't worry buddy. This does not necessarily involve a hangover." Danny says getting up. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

"ahhg... what now Danny?" Steve said in dismay

"Ok, you can move. Go get yourself some food. Eat a lot and leave me some. I won't be long." Danny says rushing out of the house.

Alright Danno, whatever it is you're up to, don't let it be something crazy please. Steve groans as he gets up to go to the kitchen to do as he was told. He could use something to eat.

Danny walks back in McGarrett's house an hour later, to find Steve seated on his recliner couch. An empty plate of something on the table.

"The least you could do is clean up your mess." Danny says

"My house, my rules." Steve quips back.

"I got you a present." Danny says, baiting. Steve just raises a curious eyebrow.

Danny produces a small twisted brown paper.

"What's that? Pokalolo? Really Daniel?" Steve says incredulously

"Guaranteed to take care of your sleeping problems my friend. Besides, it's medicinal. I'll give it a pass, for now. No hangover and no liver damage, for now."

"Where did you get it?"

"Really Steve? I bought it at the supermarket. What do you think?" Danny says sarcastically. "Uncle Ricky. Remember him?"

"Who Rick the guy from...?"

"My fake aunt's place, the stakeout, yeah. He was very happy to see me. Asked after your health."

"Nice guy. So let's have it. It's not like I haven't smoked these before."

"No kidding. You smoked these?"

"I am a Navy Seal. Sometimes one might need to. Came with the job."

"Ha! And here I thought I was the experienced weedy in this scenario."

"No way! Mr by the book Daniel Williams? When?"

"High school. I was a teenager. What's your excuse?"

"I told you my excuse, Navy Seal. And right now, my idiotic partner says it's medicinal." Steve quips

"And I stand by that, for tonight. However, if you are still having nightmares after tonight then I will take you to a shrink myself. That's the next phase of this operation. You need to see someone professionally for this buddy, coz this is not a permanent solution, you get that right?" Danny says

"Are you gonna pay for it? You did offer once." Steve says

"That offer expired a long time ago buddy. Let the Governor pay for it. This is, after all, work related." Danny says. He is now lying on his back on the couch while Steve is relaxed on his own recliner couch.

Danny takes a pull and passes the port to Steve.

He takes a pull. "You are such a bad influence you know that? I am gonna tell your mom on you." Steve says

Danny laughs, "Well I am gonna tell on you to Duke."

They both cracked up laughing

...

 **So here it is guys. Do review. See you in a bit. Laugh now, for wump is coming.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for your support. And for forgiving me. You are such a gracious audience. Now for those who i could not PM, here's the story. The last chapter i posted, Chapter 9, well i misposted. I posted chapter 2 instead of chapter 9 and that was for two whole hours. About 300 people read . I checked. Am so sorry guys. I PM'd those that i could with a warning because i had their addresses from the reviews they posted. For those who I couldn't PM, please forgive.I didn't have your addresses. If what you read as Chapter 9 had nothing to do with weed, please go back and read chapter 9 so you can catch on to what is going on in this one. My sincere apologies.**

 **So here we are. Its a short one but...,**

Kono looks up from the computer where she is busy following up some leads to find her boss and his 2nd in command walk in side by side. Not that that's anything new, it's pretty much an everyday picture, the two walking side by side in the corridor and pretty much anywhere else. But something is a little different this morning. She's still trying to figure it out.

"Detective Kalakaua, how are you this morning?" Danny says, as he walks up to her to give her a peck on the cheek.

 _Too happy?_

"Hey Kono. Why are you here so early?" Steve says, giving her a hug.

 _Definitely too happy._

"Ah... hey you guys. Good morning." Kono says, a little puzzled by their uncharacteristic behavior. "Looks like you're feeling better today boss."

"As best as I can manage". He says, noncommittal.

"Hey hey hey, don't lie Steve. Why are you lying?" Danny says. He turns to address Kono. "He is feeling better than ever. On cloud 9, trust me." Danny looks at Steve and the two start giggling.

 _What?_

Kono is definitely sure now that the two are not normal today.

 _Danny's eyes are a little too blue, glazed?_

"Aha," Kono says, nodding. Studying the pair.

 _Steve's eyes are definitely glazed._

At that moment Chin and Lou walk in.

"Hey you guys. Where've you been?" Steve says loudly, as if greeting some long lost friends.

 _To loud?_

Lou and Chin exchange looks. At least she is not the only one who is noticing this. Kono is not crazy here.

"Good morning to you too guys. We are not late or anything are we? It is 8am right?" Chin says, with a puzzled smile on his face. He gives Kono a questioning look, and she just shrugs her shoulder.

"Chin Ho Kelly! How are you brah." Danny says to Chin. "And my in-law." He says now addressing Grover who just turns robotic like to give Kono an incredulous look. Not quite sure what's happening.

"Yeah in-law, my in-law. " Danny says.

At that Kono just breaks down with mirth. She can't help herself, she can't breathe with laughter. She doubles over heaving as she tries to take a breath.

Steve and Danny see her laughing and just break out laughing too. It only makes Kono laugh harder. They are so hilarious.

Lou and Chin are now lost, not sure at all what's happening.

"Uhh...Ohh." Kono tries, now gaining a little of her control back. "Why are you guys laughing?" She asks Steve and Danny.

Danny just looks at her confused, now also gaining some of his control. "You tell us."

That makes Kono laugh again. 'Ohh... Oh my God ... you guys are so high right now." She says, shaking her head at both of them.

"What?" Chin and Lou say unanimously.

"Oh now I get it. So that's what all that was about." Lou says, shaking his own head at the pair. "Children." He mocks

"Danny what did you do?" Chin asked, jokingly.

"Oh brah, you're a genius." Kono says, walking to give Danny a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"And boss?" She says, giving Steve a hug. "It's so nice to see you high."

Everyone laughs.

"So this is how you decided to deal with the problem. It's pretty unconventional of you but I'd admit, that was pretty genius." Chin says

"For the record, we're not high." Steve protested. "And second, this guy doesn't love me. He hates me. Do you know what he did when I poured out my heart and told him about my nightmare problem?" Steve said. "He laughed. Yeah, to my face laughed." He complains

"Oh man is that true?" Lou asks Danny

"Yeah man that's just cold brah." Chin says, that permanent smile pasted on his face. He is really enjoying this.

"Ah ah Chin, man don't be a sell-out ok. This guy right here," Danny says slapping Steve on the shoulder. "this guy puts us through so much grief with his stunts and ninja Navy Seal moves. He gets shot and almost dies. I lay on that operating table for six hours, getting picked at so that I can give him my liver. And what does he do the very first day he's out of hospital? Jump off buildings after serial killer spider man and nearly waste my liver all over the pavement!" Danny rants

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember that." Lou says with comprehension. "McGarrett, I am with my in-law on this one. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I gotcha in-law." Lou says, giving Danny a fist bump.

"Ah ...I get it. The shoe is on the other foot now." Chin says, nodding in understanding. "Nice."

"Yeah, but brah, you have to learn from this experience you're going through." Kono says to Steve. "The way you are feeling right now, we feel every time you almost die at the drop of a hat. Just promise to be a little bit more careful with yourself ok? Because it's not just you who suffers."

"So you're all taking his side. Fine then. I'll go be a fisherman." Steve says mockingly

"Now we have to make an announcement to the fish of the sea. 'Neanderthal animal on the loose in your territory. Take cover, take cover!" Danny says mockingly. Making the group break down in laughter at his antics.

"I sure would have loved to be there when you were smoking pot. I bet Superseal had to have at least ten pulls before he lost it." Says Kono with just a little glee.

Danny snorts, "He's a light weight."

"No way." Kono says, shocked

"And again Kono Kalakaua, you'd have lost your fortune to me." Lou says, looking at Kono with a raised eyebrow.

"You got that right in-law." Danny says, fist bumping with Lou again. He then turns to Kono, shaking his head at her. "Yee of little faith."

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Steve protests

"Steven, on your third smoke you were already talking about space ships." Danny says, to Chin's delight.

"No way!" Chin says exuberantly

"Oh my God. SuperSeal." Kono squealed with glee.

They all laugh. Steve turns and pins Danny's head under his arm playfully. "Jerk."

"Help! Neandethal animal trying to kill me." Danny yells out.

The room is just full of laughter, "You two are just hilarious." Lou says, wiping his eyes which are welling up with tears of mirth. "How about we all go have lunch at Kamakona's? On me. I think we need it, now that the Ohana is back to normal again." He says

"Good man." Steve stays, shaking his hand.

...

They are all sitting around the table at the beach outside Kamakona's. The drugs have worn off almost completely. He's got one unpredictable loose cannon of a friend. Steve shakes his head contemplatively. Danny would probably say it's a matter of the pot calling the kettle black. He looks around and everybody is laughing and happy. Peace on the Island again. Grace is there too, in her school uniform. She is busy texting on her phone, to Will. Who is, by the way, sitting right next to her. He rolls his eyes, teenagers. Danny is probably tying to curb his irritation right now. He fears he's losing his daughter to technology, puberty and boyfriend. He says she doesn't look at him like a superhero anymore because of the above mentioned three. But Steve knows better. There is always a special look for Danno in Grace's eyes. No matter how old she gets or how far away she moves, her Danno will always be her superhero. She'd told him that, in confidence. Lou was exasperated by the same problem. He and Danny had come up with a plan, one that was sure going to miff their teenage kids. A no screen of any kind holiday. Just one day a week. Good luck with that super dads.

At least Charlie still looks at him with all the attention he would give to a real superhero, complete with a cape.

Steve is actually happy, right now. That worry, that constant foreboding presence isn't there anymore. He can actually relax and consider taking Danny's theory into advisement. It's just nightmares. They were there just to torture him for being such a, (Danny's words), "reckless Neanderthal who thinks he's expendable".

This is refreshing. Back to normal again. He takes a deep sigh.

Kamekona walks up to them with a serious face. What is it this time? Somebody didn't pay their tab or what? He wonders.

"Hey big guy. What's with the face?" Danny asks

"This serious face is because I have some Intel on your CIA who had gone MIA. It doesn't look good brah. It seems your guy is back on the Island. And word is he's got some mischief planned for this Island." Kamekona says

Nobody says anything. The atmosphere has immediately gone tense.

"Ok then. I am just gonna put the price of that precious information on your tab." Kamekona says, walking away.

Steve's blood has suddenly gone cold. A sense of foreboding surrounding him again. It's even stronger this time. He looks at Danny and his eyes have gone cold too.

Too soon. He had counted his chicks too soon.

...

 **If you felt anything, please let me know. Do review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hi guys, thank you for the support and for the reviews. So here's another one.**

 **p.s- i just thought this song is quite in sync with this chapter.**

 **Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**  
 **Keep careful watch of my brother's souls**  
 **And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**  
 **Keep watching over Durin's sons**

 **If this is to end in fire**  
 **Then we should all burn together**  
 **Watch the flames climb high into the night**  
 **Calling out father oh stand by and we will**  
 **Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
 **The mountain side high.**

 **I see Fire- Ed Sheeran.**

"Alright, do we have a game plan for this? I mean this guy has got to have something planned, obviously. He's a CIA Agent after all. I mean, how good is this Intel we got anyway? This could be a trap. Did you think about that?" Danny says to Steve, walking into the computer room, strapping on his vest. Ready to go to war against Cummings. They had finally got some Intel on his whereabouts from one of the workshop guys. Just two days after Kamekona had given them the heads up on the guy being back on the Island.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks Danny, ignoring his twenty questions.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I am eating pineapples is what I am doing Steven. What's wrong with you?" Danny says sarcastically

"I mean, why are you wearing a vest Danny?" Steve says, looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What Steven, are you serious? For fun you big goof, what do you think? Are we doing this thing or not." Danny says impatiently.

" _We_ are going Danny, but you're not going anywhere. I thought we talked about this." Steve says in frustration

"We didn't talk about anything. You imposed your terms on me. Look Steve I've got to go. I am your back up. "

"I have back up. Danny come on." Steve whines

"No, Steven, this is my job. I can't sit out on this one."

The team is ready. Chin, Kono, Lou, all are vested and ready to go. They know better though than to stand too close when these two are fighting.

"Danny you are sitting this one out." Steve says, raising his voice.

"Oh, is that an order Commander?" Danny says sarcastic, he is getting pissed.

"Danny you know why. And I will strap you to a chair in the interrogation room if I have to." Steve says, no less pissed.

"You'll do what now? Oh I would like to see you try." Danny says challengingly

"Guys come on." Kono chipps in. Trying to bring some peace

The two just glare at each other heatedly, no one hears her.

Danny is furious that Steve would just cut him out of an operation like that without even talking to him about it. He is involved in this too. He wants Cummings just as much as everyone else, if not more. If he had not been there the whole time, he would have been left out of the whole of it. They were all colluding behind his back and he's not amused.

Then Steve changes tactics. He sighs deeply, looks away as if backing off from the challenge then looks back into his eyes.

"Danny please. For me?" He sounds desperate, he looks vulnerable now. "I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you because of me."

"Steve, I couldn't live with myself either if I sit this one out knowing I am sending my friends out to war. And I stay here, out of the line of fire just to save my own ass. And I couldn't even say I was sick as an excuse. Can't you see?" Danny tries to reason.

"Danno you know why we are doing this."

"Yeah, because you've been dreaming about it. Have you ever thought what would happen to me if anything...?"

"Danny you have two precious kids as you are always telling me. And you have a chance of getting your whole family back man. Just listen to me this once."

"And just how will I be able to look them in the eye if this turns out, as I suspect, to be a trap and you all die and I ...I live. How would I live with myself then? And in case you didn't notice I am not the only one with a family here. Kono has Adam, they could be planning a family soon. Chin has his precious little adorable niece and Grover, man Grover has a family for Christ's sake!"

"Fine then, I'll go alone, since I am the only person with no one." Steve says reflectively.

"Now what nonsense are you talking about? You've got a mother, you've got a sister and a niece and a girlfriend. Steve you've got a life. You've got us, your Ohana." Seeing that he's not getting through to Steve, he steps up to him, invading his personal space. He looks him straight in the eye, "You've got me!" he hissed.

They stare at each other a moment longer.

"Ditto buddy. And I cant lose you, coz God only knows... Danny you're the only person..."

"Steve comeon, I can't..."

"Danno... please. Please just... do this for me. Please? Brother?" Steve is literary begging now. His sounds so...desperate. And his eyes, injured puppy dog eyes. Not fair! Danny's resolve is already breaking.

"Danny, come on brah, we got this. Our first objective is to protect you just in case Steve's nightmares have a chance of coming true. We can't lose you brother. Just let us handle this." Chin says rationally

Danny looks around, at Chin, Kono , Lou. At Steve. Four pairs of eyes looking at him desperately. He's not gonna win this one. He has a feeling if he does continue to protest they are really gonna strap him to a chair and lock him in the interrogation room. He won't talk to them for a month but the deed would have been done.

He sighs, "Alright, just...make sure you all come back alive. Deal?" he said, addressing the group.

They all line up to give him a hug each, first Kono , then Chin then Lou. It's very uncharacteristic of them. "I hope that's not to say goodbye or anything." Danny says

"We'll be back brah." Kono says

Steve just stands on the side, watching the hugs go around.

Danny turns to him. "And you, are you just gonna stand there? Aren't you gonna hug me goodbye too?" Danny's asks lightly

Steve smirked, "No."

"No?" Danny asks

"No, because it's not goodbye Danno." Steve says

"Oh look at you all superstitious. Do you think if you hug me you'd be, what...sending me to my grave?" Danny mocks

"Be here when I get back." Steve say, leaving the room.

"Yes Sir, Commander Sir!" Danny shouts with a mock salute.

The group laughs as they leave the room.

Danny angrily takes off his vest and trows it on a chair in the room. He leans against the computer table dejectedly. He really doesn't feel right about this.

...

 **And if we should die tonight**  
 **We should all die together**  
 **Raise a glass of wine for the last time**  
 **Calling out father oh**  
 **Prepare as we will**  
 **Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
 **The mountain side**

 **Desolation comes upon the sky**

 **Now I see fire**  
 **Inside the mountain**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Burning the trees**  
 **And I see fire**  
 **Hollowing souls**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Blood in the breeze**  
 **And i hope that you'll remember me.**

The team is ready to charge in, everyone is in position. It's an abandoned building out of town. Cummings could be here and if they are right, this will be over very quickly.

Steve gives the signal and they all charge in, as one unit.

The place is deserted and as soon as they get in, Steve gets this feeling something is not quite right. It's too ...easy.

"Clear...!" They all shout one after the other.

Ok what are they missing?

Then he hears it. A beep beep, it's not that loud if you were not listening for it. But Steve had been listening. After that last time he and Danny had been blown up in a building, all because of some bad Intel too no less. He's been extra careful. And Danny not shutting up about this being a possible trap had not been easy on his mind either.

"Out! Out! Everybody out!" Steve shouts, at a run as everyone runs out after him.

No sooner do they step out of the building is there a loud, Boom! The force of it blowing them into the air. All goes blank.

 **Do review, let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hey guys. Again thanks for the support. Really appreciate it. I have finished writing this story, just left with some editing that's all. So expect regular updates, unless if i get really busy. So hey, last episode? Did i call it or what? I neither like nor dislike Rachel, i guess i really don't care about her character much but hey, prediction much? Just saying.**

 **So some of your guys predictions about this story are so on point its pretty weird . Elise Deschat,LLB,Cubit2, you guys seriously need to get outa my head. l'o'l.**

 **Thx to all you guys who reviewed, and liked and followed. JeanBlythe,Texas50fan,lenail125,Agentoflegends27,TiaReh,Sabine68,Sue2556,lanteadaddicted, guest and the three mentioned up top, you guys rock.**

 **Ps- Sabine68, don't try weed you you! l'o'l**

 **Let's get on with it shall we?**

 **...**

 **Oh, should my people fall then**  
 **Surely I'll do the same**  
 **Confined in mountain halls**  
 **We got too close to the flame**  
 **Calling out father oh**  
 **Hold fast and we will**  
 **Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
 **The mountain side**

 **Desolation comes upon the sky**

 **I see fire.**

Danny is pacing in his office. He can't sit still. He had called Grace and Charlie; it made him feel a little better. Then he had talked to Rachel and he was left feeling..., he doesn't know what he feels beyond... a little scared. He has a big decision to make and he can't say he can trust Rachel to not pull the rug from under his feet again. He does have a girlfriend. They are not serious but they are serious. He still can't say he loves her yet, not to her face, not to himself. But maybe with time he will. He can't ruin a good thing on a maybe. Rachel has got to go all in this time or he won't make a move. Despite all that, the phone calls, the thinking, he can't destruct himself from the fact that his team is out in danger and he's here cooped up in this office. He has a mind to put on his vest and go there. Steve had taken his car of course. He had looked at every loop hole the Neanderthal. He had planned this, left his own truck at his house and had Danny pick him up in the morning. He had been planning this for God only knows how long. They had all been in on it. As much as he appreciates the sentiment, he won't fare any better if anything were to happen to them. Don't they know that? Steve's gotta know better than that. He's gotta know that he's gonna wish he was dead if anything... Danny doesn't finish his thought. He can't think like that. He has to think positive. It's been an hour now and there's still no word. They may not have cell service that's why their phones are not going through. Or they just switched them off, for him. He huffs and puffs as all kinds of horror is going through his head. Waring with his effort for positive thinking. Steve may have taken his car but he's just about had it with sitting around doing nothing. He'll take another car, from anybody. He'll steal a vehicle if he has to. Screw it all,he's going after them. He walks out of his office to the computer room. He walks to the computer to try and track their GPSs.

"You don't need to do that. I can tell you right now where they are." A voice says from behind him causing him to turn sharply, drawing his weapon, which is effectively knocked out of his hand.

"And who are y... Cummings." Danny says in realization, once again staring into the barrel of a gun.

"The one and only." Cummings says sarcastically

Danny swallows, a feeling of dread coming over him."What do you mean you know where they are? Where is...where are they? Because I swear to God ..."

"You'll do what? You are not exactly in a position to make threats here. Detective."

"I can make all the threats I want. And I'll have you know right now that if anything, anything has happened to them. I am gonna kill you. I am going to kill you dead. That I promise you"

"That's all well and good. You were not supposed to be here anyway. You were supposed to have been blown up with the others. But that can be arranged. I was just about to set up here, blow this place up."

At that Danny's feels the hair on the back of his head stand on end , his blood running cold. They were blown up? Like a bomb blown up? It was a trap then? He can't think straight. No, they can't be dead. That's not...

"Why are you doing this Cummings?" Danny asks, his voice coming out as a whisper through the fear filled pipe which used to be his throat.

"To make a statement." He says nonchalantly. "To finish my mission. All was in place and perfectly good until you goons came running around playing heroes. You wiped out my entire team. Involving yourselves in things that did not concern you. Now I have to kill two birds with one stone. Revenge and a statement. Now guess who I am gonna exert my revenge on? And what better place to shake up the State of Hawaii than to blow up The Palace. And the Governor's elite Task Force?

"Where's the detonator?' Danny asks, borrowing time. Because Steve is not dead. If he were he'd know. He'd feel it.

"In my car. I can tell you anything you want coz you're not gonna live to talk about it." Cummings says, corking his gun, pointing it dead center on Danny's chest.

...

 **And if the night is burning**  
 **I will cover my eyes**  
 **For if the dark returns then**  
 **My brothers will die**  
 **And as the sky is falling down**  
 **It crashed into this lonely town**  
 **And with that shadow upon the ground**  
 **I hear my people screaming out**

 **I see fire.**

It was a setup, Danny was right. The blow was pretty bad but they had made it out in time. Aside from minor scratches from the fall to the ground, they were all ok.

"Son of a bitch set us up." Lou grumbles

"Chin call HPD and tell them to be on alert. The guy is here to finish the mission. The guy is here to make a statement and what better place to start than the Governor's task force?" Steve says in realization.

"Wait a minute, what? Then why would he lure us out here?" Chin asks in horror

"Because he wants to plant the bomb from inside. It's more destructive that way." Kono contributes.

"And he's there with Danny right now. Danny is there with that maniac. Lets go, let's go, let's go!" Steve yells, running to the Camaro. Chin is right behind him. His heart is pounding and not its regular rhythm either. He better be wrong. He prays he is wrong. Danny is there at the office, pacing and fuming at what he would call their collective betrayal. He is fine. He is alright. Please let him be fine.

If he's ever driven like an animal this is it. Danny would have added this to his list. It's a good thing he'd taken Danny's Camaro, but today the car is not going fast enough. Nothing could be fast enough at this moment. He steps down on the gas paddle. Aneurysm face in place.

Chin is hanging to the dash board, but he knows better that to say anything.

Steve pulls up at HQ, tyres screeching. Grover and Kono are not far behind. Everything seems normal downstairs. People are busy at work as usual, nothing seems off. They probably never saw Cummings coming in. They wouldn't, he was too good. All the better to catch them off guard. They would never know what hit them until it does.

He puts a finger on his lips to shush them. "Clear the building. Clear the building now!" He hisses in a low urgent voice.

They know not to question his command. And they also know when to run for their lives. Working for Five-O has been known to have its consequences.

He takes the stairs three at a time; the elevator would be much too slow. Well maybe not, but standing there in a box, not doing anything while the elevator takes him ever so steadily to Danny's rescue is not quite what he has in mind. He would go crazy in that short trip trapped inside the elevator. He has to be in action. At all times. Let the others take the elevator. Maybe they will get there faster, maybe not.

Heart in his throat but still pounding in his chest like a traditional angry drum, he wonders at such dynamics for a moment, as he takes the stairs at a run, true Navy Seal fashion. Danny will have another super power to add to his list.

Danny. Please be there. Be alive. Please be waiting or pacing in frustration or even ranting to an imaginary me right now. Please, just don't be dead.

He bangs open the glass door to their offices, marching into the corridor, searching.

He got there first. But he's not in time.

He's in time though to hear the Bang!

He's also in time to see Danny fall.

Right at the center in the corridor where it says Five-O in bold letters and some pretty impressive ink. It's a nice insignia. Kinda like the one you step on when you walk into the White House, or the Governors Office or CIA Headquarters.

He feels his own heart stop.

A lot of things have happen here, right over that sign.

Parents and their kids reunited. A cranky old man, a former Detective, who knows how to make some very good pizza reunited with his murdered best friend's daughter. They had managed to solve the case, with help from the old man. They had both wondered if this was gonna be them when they are old and cranky. It was unfortunate the old man's best friend had just died but they had come a long way. Still in each other's lives, still best friends.

All after a good day's work, he had stood there with Danny in witness of such moments. It had some pretty good memories that insignia.

It was also the place where they found their first victim in the serial killer case. The one Danny couldn't stop ranting about as he accused him of trying to damage his liver running after serial killer Spiderman on top of buildings.

It was also always going to be the place he saw Danny fall, with a giant crimson stain center mass on his chest.

He was never going to look at that insignia the same way.

Or any of its kind.

It happens in slow motion. Everything seems to be in slow motion. Because he can't move fast enough. Cummings pulling the trigger, firing. Danny falling. And he can't move fast enough.

"Five –O freeze you bastard!" Somebody yells. The team must have arrived just in time to see it too.

But he was there first. Little good that does now.

Cummings must be shocked to see them. Alive. But he doesn't flinch. So he got caught in the end. So what? He had never expected to come out of this alive anyway. He turns to look at McGarrett, into his eyes.

Oh he has done irreparable damage. The look in those eyes is all he needs for proof. Mission accomplished.

Steve stares at Cummings, seeing the smug look on his face. He doesn't want him alive. No. He doesn't want to arrest him and put him in jail for the rest of his life.

Hell, unless he is gonna take this guy alive to his liar somewhere, skin him piece by piece alive and all other torture techniques that he'd learned on his missions in the Navy; and some he's inventing now as he points a gun at Cumming's smug face. He won't let this guy take another breath of free air.

No he wants to put a hole the size of his fist into his skull.

Cummings raises his own gun, pointing it at Steve.

So the guy wants to commit suicide by cop?

It's good enough for Steve. He'll take it.

Steve fires. Twice. Dead center on the forehead.

It's not a fist size hole by any chance. But it'll do.

...

 **So hey, if you laughed of cried or felt anything with this one, please take time to let me know. See you in a bit.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Thx guys for the support.**

 **EliseDeschat,LLB,Cubit2,** **JeanBlythe,Texas50fan,lenail125,Agentoflegends27,TiaReh,Sabine68,Sue2556,lanteadaddicted, Julieb716,you guys rock. Thx for the reviews. Thx for following and favoring. If i didn't mention your name, sorry must have missed it. Do review and I will.**

 **So , here's another one.**

 **Teach me to number my days**  
 **And count every moment before it slips away**  
 **Taking all the colors before they fade to gray**  
 **I don't want to miss even just a second more of this**

 **It happens in a blink**  
 **It happens in a flash**  
 **It happens in the time it took to look back**  
 **I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time**  
 **What is it I've done with my life**  
 **It happens in a blink**

 **Revive - Blink**

 **...**

Steve rushes to Danny's side, paying no mind to the fallen agent, jumping over his dead body to get to Danny.

He's not thinking about anything, he's not feeling anything. His heart isn't there.

"He's alive! Steve, he's alive!"Chin yells anxiously, his hands on Danny's chest, applying pressure.

At that Steve starts to feel again. His focus is back and his heart is beating again. Albeit erratic, but it's there. That's not to say that its such a good thing. Because the feelings, the emotions he starts to experience now are anything but pleasant. Only the hope that Danny might still have a chance is the tiny beacon of light keeping him sane at the moment. All considered, he'd rather not feel anything at all. The robotic Steve was better.

He kneels down besides Danny, taking over from Chin to put pressure on the wound. It doesn't seem to be helping much. Blood is trickling down seeping through Steve's fingers like a nicked horse pipe. He must have nicked an artery. Oh God! It's not the aorta is it?

"Danny. Danny... Danno. Please man, don't do this to me. Please don't." Steve keeps chanting out loud. His head is spinning, his chest is crushing and he can't breathe. He feels sweat on his brow but he can't take his hands off to wipe it off. His eyes are smarting with tears, but he won't let them fall. Danny's not dead yet.

Danny's pulse is thready but it's there. His heart may have been butchered but it's still beating. Bless the heart. Cummings must have been interrupted enough for him to miss the heart. Thank God for small mercies and hope they hold.

Lou rushes in with the paramedics. That was quick. Well, they had called a bus on their way here just in case. As soon as the situation was contained Lou had rushed out to get them. They had not been so far behind them on the way here.

The two paramedics rush in, name tags reading Thomson and Gale. They see the body on the floor with two bullet holes in the forehead. That's a DOA. Code black, no question. They don't even stop to assess. Rushing to the other victim who's being crowded by people right now. And that's probably another DOA. That bullet hole is not anywhere nice.

Just looking at the guy, they can tell. That's about three pints of blood loss now and counting. The guy will be getting into hypovolemic shock if he's not transfused quick. Pressure is dropping and GCS should be down to at most 5. And dropping.

They make that assessment at a glance. They kneel besides the patient pushing everyone else away. These are concerned loved ones but crowding the patient won't help.

"Sir we'll take it from here." Thompson says, talking to Steve who still has his hands on the wound. "You did real good stopping the bleeding, now let us help your friend."

Teary bulging blue eyes look up at him. They are the most devastated eyes he's ever seen, and he's seen a lot in his line of work. "Sir?" He says a little more gently now.

"Please... help him." It's a broken plea.

"We'll do our best Sir, let me take over." He says, plying Steve's hands from the wound.

The guy is still alive. Barely.

He applies an occlusive dressing quickly on the wound and hopes it will be enough. He doesn't need to take out his stethoscope to know that the guy already has tension-pneumo. This has to be really quick work, no step by step by the book procedure's, their patient does not have the time. No time for a chest drain either. He needs an OR now.

The guy must have nicked an artery or worse, aorta. If they had arrived here three minutes earlier this could have been a scoop and shoot, Tripler Medical is not too far off.

But if they don't at least intubate this guy, they won't even get to Tripler. Coming to the same conclusion with his crew mate, they start working on the patient, in a very practiced and systematic way. One born of years of experience with working with each other. His crew mate already starting to intubate.

"I'm in." She announces, starting to ventilate the patient. They quickly strap him on the gurney, enlisting the help of the anxious Five-O members.

"What's his name?" Thomson asks, as they wheel their patient out of the room, absorbing all the Information he's being given on his patient.

Its quick work, they have to get to Tripler with Detective Williams alive, by some miracle.

...

Jason Minn had been sitting in the on call room for the past hour, hiding out. He is a determined young man, a go getter. He likes to be in the throes of things. He likes getting his hand dirty. That's why he chose to be a surgeon in the first place. Med school wasn't exactly easy but he made it. And now here he is, a surgical intern. But this was not how he had envisioned it. That he'd have to be fighting, sometimes dirty, just to get in on a surgery. There isn't much happening on the Island. At least not since he started two weeks ago. His group is a competitive one, and he's not the only one working overtime to get some surgeries. He finds himself praying for a surgical case, something that he can learn from. He gets that that's wrong but he's a surgical student, he basically survives on people getting broken up so he can learn to put them back together.

He takes a bite of his granola bar.

So far today, he's been doing minor cut sutures and he's just about had enough of that boring stuff. He wants something edgy, something real. He wants to scrub in with the best of the best even if all he gets to do is to pass a scalpel.

He gets up from the bed and decides to join the others in the ER. Better get back before he's missed.

He sports Nicole and Morris also rushing to the ER.

"Hey guys whatsup?" He asks curiously

"We just got a page; a bus is coming in with a trauma case. Gunshot wound to the chest. It's bad." Nicole says her face anxious, excited. She's on Makai's service today. Cardio.

Just his luck, he was on Dr Resse's service today. Neuro. Today of all days he had to be on Neuro. Just yesterday he was on Cardio. He wants to kick the wall in frustration. Why didn't the guy just get shot in the head?

"What are the vitals like?" He asks

"Don't know. Was just told to page Cardio and trauma to be on standby?" She replies.

They are now waiting outside with their Attendings, with their trauma Isolation gowns on.

This must be big. The way the Attendings are moving around anxiously, the very tense atmosphere alone. Do they maybe know the victim? Because even the ever stoic head of Trauma Surgery Dr Mase is showing some emotions.

Damn, how is he gonna take this away from Nicole? No way can he try to steal this from Morris, who's on trauma today. The guy is more determined than he is. No he's gonna have to steal this one from Nicole somehow.

The ambulance arrives and everything turns into a frenzy. The guy on the gurney looks like he's going into shock. Must have lost a lot of blood.

"39 year old male, gunshot wound to the chest, patient went into VF once enroute to the hospital, Defibrillated and got a rhythm. Patient unstable had to intubate at scene. Occlusive dressing on wound, tension pneumothorax, GCS 4 , tachycardia, blood pressure 70/50 and dropping. Patient in hypovolemia." The paramedic went on and on with the vitals not breaking a stride as they are wheeling the patient into the hospital. The more he spoke the more this was looking more and more like the kind of case Jason wants to be in. If the guy could just hold on enough to get into surgery. He doesn't fail to notice the entourage that comes in with the guy. Anxious scared faces.

Then right there and then, the monitor starts beeping that long irritating unrelenting siren. Shit. The guy is coding right there in front of him.

Then badass Dr Sarah Makai gets on top of the gurney, straddling the patient, starting compressions desperately. At the same time she is shouting orders as she is wheeled with the patient into the OR.

It's so epic Jason wants in on it.

...

 **Guys if you felt anything, care to let me know. See you in a bit.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hey guys, again thanks for the reviews. EliseDeschat,LLB,Cubit2,** **JeanBlythe,Texas50fan,lenail125,Agentoflegends27,TiaReh,Sabine68,Sue2556,lanteadaddicted, Julieb716, Cbloom2,Patricia remacova,Rei, and guests,you guys rock. Thx for the reviews. Thx to those who are following and favoring.**

 **So here's another one. Keep in mind what i said at the beginning of this story.**

Steve is in so much pain he can't breathe. He still has Danny's blood on his hands. He wants to wake up. He needs to wake up. This should be right around the time he wakes up. In fact, most of his nightmares never proceed to the hospital and this feels a little too real. Please let me wake up. Please let me wake up. He is chanting in his head. The whole ride from HQ to Tripler had been one new experience of his nightmares. His nightmares were bad but this, this is just beyond. Danny had coded in the ambulance. He'd lost him for a moment in that damned ambulance. He had watched as the paramedics fought to bring him back. Casting sidelong glances his way as try after try the monitor couldn't give them what they wanted. He had a feeling they were just trying hard enough to at least get Danny to the hospital alive so they wouldn't have to deal with his him and his temper and what would most likely be a severe emotional breakdown. He was grateful though that they had managed to get him to the hospital alive and the hospital staff was waiting for them as they arrived. Everyone was putting in a hundred percent, all the focus was on Danny. That as it may be, shouldn't he wake up by now?

Then Danny started coding again right there as he was being handed over to the doctors. His heart stopped too. He cannot believe he's not awake yet. He looks around to see the horror on his team mates faces. It's getting harder and harder to convince himself that he's dreaming. Please let this be another one. He'd take a hundred more of those as long as he gets to wake up. It's funny how he wants those nightmares back so bad. He watches Danny as he is wheeled out with Sarah, Dr Makai straddling him, pumping his chest. Everybody rushing behind that door leaving him behind, just standing there. He muses how Danny would have loved to see Dr Makai like that.

Wake up buddy, Sarah, you favorite Doctor is right on top of you right now. One of your wildest dreams.

Come on Danny don't do this to me.

He follows in through the doors and passes on to the staff only doors, he's going straight for the OR, everyone is too busy to notice him go through. He sees two young doctors in the corridor, they look like they are having a heated argument. He walks further on, he just wants to see Danny.

"No can do Jason. This one is mine and you're not getting your hands on it."

"Look Nicole, that guy is not gonna last through surgery. You would have a better chance at surgery if you take my offer. You'd get to harvest the organs"

"Well you wait for us to call it then you can have your organs. This one is my surgery Jason I am the one scrubbing in."

"The guy is a shiscabob Nicole."

"He's my shishcabob!"

What? Are they talking about Danny? Harvesting organs? Shishcabob? What the hell? Before he knows it Steve is lifting the young man by the lapels of his white coat and pushing him against the wall. "Who are you talking about like that? Who's your shishcabob?" Steve has not known rage like that in a long time. He wants to squeeze out that little punk. The guy is struggling to breathe, but Steve is so consumed with rage he can't think straight.

"Hey hey, Commander McGarett. Steve!" He feels hands on his shoulder coaxing him to let go of the young man. He comes to his senses, and loosens his grip.

With the commotion Kono had also burst in through the doors. To find Dr Colton trying to talk Steve into letting the young Doctor go.

"What the hell Colton? Did you hear what they were saying? What the hell kind'a doctors are you?"

"Steve calm down please. Please." Its Kono, her pleading voice is what makes him let go of the guy.

"I am sorry Commander. They are interns. Just came in two weeks ago. They are... excitable. I sincerely apologize for their behavior." Dr Colton says apologetically. The two interns look chastised, standing there quaking in their boots.

Steve is fuming, "I don't want them anywhere near Daniel, do you hear me?" He yells at Dr Colton who just calmly nods in agreement.

"Come on boss, this is not the way. Come with me. We are not allowed in here." Kono says soothingly, drawing him gently back behind the doors.

Steve's head is spinning. This dream has been too long already. Please let me wake up.

Kono gently sits him on a chair in the waiting room where the others are waiting. They all look at him with concern.

Steve can't swallow past the pain in his throat, his chest is so tight he can't breathe. Somebody wake me up please. He pleads in his head.

He looks up at Kono, eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Kono please...Please wake me up. Somebody ...please."

That broken plea is Kono's undoing. She feels a tear drop unchecked down her cheek. She can't help him.

Steve drops his head in his hands. "Damn it! Where's that weed?" He says brokenly

Kono has her hands on his shoulder, trying to sooth him. She doesn't know how to help him. She doesn't know how to make this stop. She looks up to Dr Colton who had followed them and is now standing in front of her.

"I killed him, I killed him, I killed him" Steve keeps chanting brokenly.

"No Steve come on man, what are you doing? What are you saying? This is not on you brah." Chin says but Steve doesn't even look at him to acknowledge what he's saying. He keeps chanting to himself as if he is locked in his own little hell and no outside voice can get through to him.

"Please do something, anything." She pleads with the doctor, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I could try to sedate him, if that's ok with you?" Dr Colton says

"Anything please." Kono pleads

In no time Steve is in his own hospital room, out like a light. At least he gets to escape this nightmare for a moment.

They are all tense, the situation is dire and they all know it.

"Do you think we have a prayer?" Kono asks, looking at Lou, tears in her eyes. Chin takes her into his arms.

"I think a prayer is all we've got sister." Lou says. He sits down putting his head in his hands in despair.

...

His dress blues are even blacker today. Danny would have something to say about that, he mused. But he won't be saying anything now would he? Steve can't feel anything right now, can't allow himself to feel or he'd break. Everything he does is robotic. He doesn't remember getting up, getting a shower and putting on his occasional dress blues.

He looks around him; Koon is standing at attention in her own HPD blues. But she's crying. Lou in his own blues, tears streaming unashamedly down the older man's face.

But Chin, the stoic Chin, is standing firm, his face expressionless, hidden a bit by his hat. Then he sees him discreetly wipe away a tear.

Everybody's crying but him. He just won't do it.

The shots are fired, the anthem sung. Denning is there, officiating the proceedings. It was a heroes' send off.

A lot of HPD Officers are there, all dressed in the same occasional blues.

He pays his tribute like everybody else. Does the slow motion salute for a hero, like everyone else.

The flag of the United States is folded systematically as usual, and then it is handed to him.

He is supposed to take it to that beautiful little girl with tears streaming like a river down her cheeks and respectfully hand it to her. It's such a burden to give to such a child. She is growing into quite the little lady. Only her Danno won't be there to see it. If Rachel had still been married to him, then she'd be the one to receive the damned flag. If she had left Stan a little sooner.

She is there, sitting with her children, tears and regret in her eyes.

He wonders if Charlie understands that his hero of a father wasn't so invincible after all.

It's his job now, to have to shatter that awe in that child's eyes.

He walks over in autopilot. He kneels in front of Grace, but he can't bring himself to look her in the eye. He hands her the folded up flag.

"I loved your daddy. And he'd want you to know that he loved you more than anything in this world. He loved you both so much." He says, including Charlie too without looking at him.

It feels strangely reminiscent of a similar scenario. Like déjà vu.

He remembers telling Freddy's little girl the same words. Only this time he doesn't cry. He's not crying.

Why isn't he crying?

Probably because someone like him doesn't deserve to cry. He doesn't get to clear his conscience with tears. He will suffer and suffer good. With no relief.

...

 **So see you in a bit. Do let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. Most of you freaked out on that last chapter. Nightmare or reality? Well lets see shall we?**

 **Don't abandon the story before you find out.**

 **Hey JeanB! Read a little more.**

 **PS- This song's lyrics really gets me at the core. Thought it might apply with this chapter.**

 **Oh and by the way, Happy Easter.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **...**

 **Hold my heart, don't let it break like fear**  
 **Sometimes a moment feels like a thousand years**  
 **God only knows why love is drenched in tears**  
 **Maybe that's what makes it love**  
 **Maybe that's what makes it love.**

 **The shack sound track by hillsong. (Heaven knows)**

 **...**

Steve wakes up in a small room. It's not his room, not his bed he's sleeping in. He's in hospital.

He must have broken down or something, maybe on the way from the funeral. He stirs and tries to get up.

"Hey hey son. How are you feeling?"

Even Joe is here. Figures. He doesn't want to hear it though. There's nothing to say. He can see it on all of their faces. The devastation on their faces and still they can afford some sympathy for him.

He doesn't deserve any of it.

He killed his own brother. He shouldn't have told. He knew that. But he did. And now what he feared the most has happened. Because he broke the pattern. He had told them about the nightmares when he knew he shouldn't. He told.

"Steve how are you feeling brah?" Chin asks gently

 _What do you think?_ He doesn't say it out loud. He doesn't answer.

"What am I doing in a hospital?" He asks

"Son, there are some things we need to talk about." Joe says

 _Danny's dead, I know that._

He says that in his head. He wants to roll his eyes but it'll take strength he doesn't have right now.

Joe continues, "Danny...he's hurt pretty bad son. He's ...uhmm...he's in the ICU."

"Wait a minute. Danny's... alive?" He holds his breath, afraid to hope. _So what was that? Another nightmare? A whole goddamned funeral and it was...just a nightmare?_

"Uuhmm..." Joe exchanges looks with the others. "Uhmm ... he's in a coma son. You've been asleep for two days now, so you didn't know." Joe says, using his most sympathetic voice.

 _Shit! Danny's alive._ Steve gulps. "He's alive?"

Joe exchanges looks again with the others, "Yes son, he's in a coma."

Coma. The best word he's ever heard. It means Danny has a chance. It means that funeral never happened. It's the best goddamn word in the world! He doesn't know why the rest of the team is looking so devastated. Well, maybe because they didn't just attend Danny's funeral in their dreams. They have the audacity to ask for more. He, on the other hand, will just savor this moment for now.

...

Jason Minn, no make that Dr Jason Minn, is a tough guy. A young and talented tough guy. But he's never known such fear like when he was pinned to the wall by Lt Commander Steven McGarett. Yeah, he knows the full story now. He'd trod on sacred ground there with McGarrett and William. With the whole of Five-O. Dr badass Makai had repaired a freaking busted aorta and he was nowhere near the OR. Too bad the guy was too far gone.

 _"They are partners_." Someone had whispered

 _"What kind of partners?"He'd asked_

 _"I don't know. The police kind I guess. They work together." Another had said._

 _Just?_

Is that why the guy nearly killed him in that corridor? The look on that guy's face, he will never forget it. He really had wanted to kill him. And would have enjoyed doing it.

 _"They are best of friends."_ Another said

 _Yeah but still._

 _"I hear they are brothers. Same blood type and everything. They even share a liver. Word is, one gave the other half a liver, or something like that. "_ Said Jeffrey, the gossip of this year's surgical internship group at Tripler. Guy has got the goods on everyone.

Well that settled it then. Gossip girl had spoken. Jason is an only child. He doesn't have any brothers or sisters. He has a lot of friends though. And that's not enough. He has cousins he would do anything for. So he kind'a understands what its like. He also watches a lot of TV, that is if he's not studying. And if these guys are anything like the Winchester brothers then... yeah, he's a dead man.

Jason contemplates this as he walks slowly to that dreaded hospital room. Clipboard in hand.

He was an opportunist. But today he had not been so lucky.

He was a schemer, world class. But nobody wanted to go near his Organ Harvest surgery, one he'd have been so happy about had not The McGarrett happened. He'd tried to pass it on but not even Nicole, the gullible one, wanted anything to do with it. Dr Colton had pushed this into his hands. As punishment? Maybe. _"Son if you want to be a surgeon, breaking the news is the first core of business. You have to be eager to learn that just as you're so eager for surgeries. We learn everything . Now take these documents and wait for Dr Makai. This will be the best opportunity for you to apologize to the family for your behavior. You are going with her to give the relatives the news. "_

 _This guy really wanted him killed._

"So let me get this straight. You piss off a Navy Seal. A Navy Seal Jason. The guy who has 126 000 ways of killing you with a shoelace. That guy? And you have a biff with him." Morris had said, shaking his head. "Only you Dr mean. Only you."

"Hey hey that's a huge exaggeration right there. Its more like just 126." Jeffrey said.

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot. That makes me feel a whole lot better." Jason says. The guy wants to bury him and his friends are making a joke out of it.

"Hey it should. That's a lot of zeroes down man."

"Its nice to see that you'all are having a good time at my expense. You would pee in your pants if you were in my shoes wusses."

"Oh i think i am a lot more manly than you Jay." Morris says

Dr Jason Minn is also a gambler.

"Wanna bet?"

Morris snorts "With what?"

Jason explains his plan.

"So you are saying if you beat me at poker I go and face McGarrett in your stead with Makai with this news right?" Morris had asked

"Right." Jason said

"And if I win I take your organ transplant surgery right?"

"Right."

"Well that's not enough for me."Morris says

"Oh I thought you were Mr Tough guy Morris. Whats wrong now?" Jason baited.

"You're the one who went and pissed off a Navy Seal man. I am smart. So lets raise the stakes a little. If you lose to me buddy you're gonna go in there alone without Makai holding your hand. You are gonna deliver the news yourself. We are grown ups now aren't we? We need to learn to do this on our own sometimes. Right ?" Morris had baited right back.

Ok, so he was pretty good at poker, but this was crazy. But then again anything to get out of this assignment. He has to win.

"You got yourself a bet." Jason said confidently.

And he'd lost.

He was so screwed.

Well at least Commander Mcscary is sleeping like a doped up baby right now. He has been sleeping for two days now. If he hurries this up, he might not have to face McGarrett at all.

...

The team lets him take this win for a moment. Just for this moment. Then there is a knock on the door and they all turn toward the door.

Its the little weasel doctor from the corridor two days ago. He should not be here right now. Kono heard what he said about Danny and she would like to punch him in the face herself if Steve doesn't beat her to it. She studies the guy who gingerly walks into the room, clearing his throat nervously. Poor guy, he's so nervous he's visibly shacking. He looks trapped, like he wasn't expecting Steve to be awake. He looks like he wants to turn around and walk out. He should. If he knows whats good for him. Coz Steve is looking at him like he wants to settle a score. Like he has a vendetta. Now she's feeling sorry for the guy.

The room grows tense, Steve narrows his eyes at him. The kid's got some nerve, showing his face to him right now. "Didn't I tell you to never let me see your face again?" Steve asks menacingly

"Uhhmm... Commannder McGarrett, first of all I just want to say...i ...ah... am sorry ...for earlier." Jason stutters.

"What do you want?" Steve asks, without acknowledging the apology.

"Yes...uhmm..." Jason starts, his legs are shacking so bad the guy has got a death stare pinned on him. "I... uh... would like you to look at these papers. Uh...since you're Detective Williams' Medical Proxy. Uh... just..." What he's saying is not what he wants to say. Everything is coming out wrong.

"Give me that." Steve says, standing up to yank the clipboard from his hands. He flips through the papers. The room is so tense, Jason wishes the floor could just open up and swallow him whole.

"Wait a minute, what the hell is this?" Steve says, puzzled. "This says Organ donation. What the hell is this?" He literary thunders. Shoving the clipboard back at him.

Jason holds it with trembling hands.

Shit!

Everyone in the room is now standing , looking curiously at Jason.

"What are you talking about? Dr Makai never said anything about this. What the hell is the matter with you?" Kono thunders as well, only to be drawn back by Chin.

"Young man, Doctor. Please tell us exactly what this means?" Lou says , trying for calm.

"Its ahmm...Mr...Detective Williams was...is a donor...uhm" He can't breathe with the looks he's getting from this group. And he's stuttering so bad and saying the wrong things. Maybe this is the day he dies.

"Uhh...he uhmm..." He tries to continue

"Is Danny dead?" Steve asks the trembling kid. His own voice is not as steady anymore. What the hell kinda joke is this. Pranks like this are not nice. They might just pick his heart from off the floor with games like these.

"Uhhmm... i..." Jason stutters, taking a step back, then another until his back is up against the wall. For each step he takes McGarett takes one forward. Crowding him. Until he's face to face with the dragon.

 _And it breathes fire._

"Speak up. Is he dead or not?" He asks, his voice low and dangerous.

 _Scratch that, a lion. Definitely a lion._

"Well, Sir...technically..."

Bang!

Fist in the wall.

The clip board clutters to the ground.

 _And the lion roared._

"Don't technically me! Is he dead or not?"

Jason thinks that if he hadn't visited the john just before he came into this room, he just might have peed himself. Smart move. He mentally pats himself on the back.

Steve is heaving with rage, fear . _Oh God please don't._

He feels hands on his shoulder, "Son?" Its Joe, turning him around to face him. "Danny is alive. He's in the ICU on a ventilator which is breathing for him right now. His condition is bad. But he's alive son." Joe says, looking him straight in the eye. "I'll take you to him right now, ok?"

Steve looks at Joe and holds on to the assurance he's seeing in the older man's eyes. He'll hold on to that. For now. But he has to be sure he's not lying to him. Joe has a tendency to lie.

He turns to the kid, "Is that true?" He holds his breath, waiting for the answer.

Jason swallows, "Yes...yes Sir. That is correct."

Steve lets out his pent up breath in a sigh.

"Come with me." Joe takes his arm, leading him out of the room with the team in tow. No doubt they also want the same reassurance.

"You. " Joe says to Jason, who is still leaning against the wall. "Get out'a here and go get someone who is a lot more competent than you. Rookie."

Jason scramed, surprised he had come out of that one alive.

...

 **So here we are. Do let me know what you think. See you in a bit.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hey guys. Thx again for the support. Stay with me here. Thought this part of the song perfect for how Steve is feeling right now.**

 **Don't forget to review, let me know what you think.**

 **Take me down**  
 **I'm feeling now**  
 **And if I move on**  
 **I admit you're gone**  
 **I ain't ready**  
 **I'll hold steady**  
 **I'll hold you in my arms**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **You're locked inside my heart**  
 **Your melody's an art**  
 **I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time**  
 **Through the eye of the needle**

 **Sia - Eye Of The Needle**

Steve walks into the ICU room hesitantly. He is afraid of what he'd find. As long as Danny's alive. He's alive right? He's gotta be alive.

He sees him. He looks like he's just sleeping. Except for the tube in his mouth and the beeping machines. The room is so... quiet.

It's his first time to see Danny like this, the others have already been here while he was too busy attending his funeral in his dreams.

He walks on further into the room. He's alive.

"Son, Dr Makai is here." Joe says

"Steve, I am so sorry about what you must have been put through." Dr Makai says, walking into the room. Then she turns and addresses the rest of the room "Guys I am so sorry. Our interns this year are... a little reckless to say the least. He was supposed to wait for me."

"Well reckless is the word. You should tell him to be careful, this kind of thing could get him in trouble." Lou says

"So what's his condition Sarah?" Steve asks, ignoring the apology

"Since you are his medical proxy, I'd like to speak to you in private Steve. Can I take you somewhere else? The rest of you can just stay with Danny." She says, leading the way out

Steve follows, his heart dreading the inevitable. Its bad news, he knows it.

They get to her office and they take seats.

"Uhmm ... Steve..." She starts and then clears her throat. "Danny's wound was... it was very bad. We did everything we could."

 _Oh no don't start with that._

"I repaired his aorta. He coded twice on the table. He...uhmm...he'd lost a lot of blood which we transfused."

 _Please don't._

"Everybody did what they could. The paramedics who brought him in did a marvelous job keeping him alive considering the damage."

 _But what?_

"That said," she looks at him. He hasn't said a word but she can read the questions and fear in his eyes. She clears her throat again. " That said, Danny was deprived of oxygen for too long. We fear he ...well the little to no brain activity in his brain indicates that he's in a coma."

"Is he gonna wake up?" Steve manages to say that out of his now very clogged pipe of a throat.

"That's the other part I wanna talk about. You have a decision to make. The condition he's in, it's safe to say he might never wake up. Danny was a...is an organ donor." She says gently

 _Didn't knows that._

"The chances of him coming out of this normal are pretty slim. We don't really know yet."

"What do you mean you don't really know?"

"What I mean is... if he does wake up he might come back..."

"A vegetable? Is that what you mean?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. The thing is we don't really know how he's gonna be if he comes back. These are your options Steve, you may keep him on a vent for so long but eventually he's gonna need to come off of it. You could also take the chance of him coming back...as a vegetable as you put it. Or you can let the hospital harvest his organs while they are still viable." She says handing him a chart

"His liver is a match for a little boy in Manhattan who needs it desperately to survive."

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

"His lungs can go to two people, one in Washington DC, a single father with two daughters..."

"Stop stop stop stop. What are doing? Is Danny still alive or not?"

"Look, Danny is a donor, what do you think he would want to do?"

"He would like to have a chance with his two precious children is what he'd want. And if I have to take a chance on him coming back as a vegetable, if he doesn't wake up and die and his organs become unviable , if he's gonna wake up to hate me for this decision I am gonna make. Then so be it. As long as he's still alive then I am holding on to him. I am not letting him go."

He stood up to leave, "Thank you very much Dr Makai but Danny is not coming off of that ventilator unless it's because he's breathing on his own."

Dr Makai also stood up, "It's your call. I have to make sure you have all the information on what's involved. But good call Steve. Miracles do happen sometimes."

They shake hands and he leaves her office. Feeling like he's just coming from a wrestling match and not quite sure if he won.

...

Steve is so wrung out. He had to deliver the news to the rest of the team. He had to deliver the news to Grace and Charlie, telling them that their father was just in a deep sleep . He was gonna wake up. He's not quite sure if he was lying,and Grace is old enough to catch on to it. She had asked him point blank if Danno was brain dead. He had been floored by that. He had nothing to say that. The Dr had said that Danny had little brain activity right now. That's not to say that he's brain dead right? That only pauses the question of whether whatever brain activity left in there is enough to hold on to him. The doctor had said he might just give out like that. He might just die in his sleep like that or he might fight to come back. Its all up to him now. The doctors at this point don't know much. Is Danno dying? Is what's left of him salvageable? He'd rather give it a chance than to just give up.

He had to go pick up Danny's parents from the airport. Tell them that their only living son is 'technically dead.' Just after they had lost another son so soon. He could not look them in the eyes. Danny's mother held him tight for so long, giving him strength, like she knew how he was feeling. He sagged into that motherly hug with gratitude, just basking in the comfort of that hug. knowing that he needn't explain anything to Danny's parents. They knew, and they were there for him just as they were for their son. Danny's mom is not crying, the pain her eyes is beyond tears. Yet she's giving him comfort.

He had taken them to the hospital and he could not stand to see their faces when they finally got to see their son. He would not cry . He wont. He is holding on to his control like a lifeline. A very thin lifeline. And he's pretty sure that that's what's keeping Danny grounded to this earth right now. He wont let go of it. He cant let go.

He had left the family there at the hospital. Danny's parents, Rachel, Grace and Charlie. It was like a little family reunion there. If only it were under better circumstances.

He walks into HQ now, deep in thought he doesn't even see the janitor walk towards him. This is the first time he's been here since that horror. He has to step over that seal to get to the offices. He hates the thing. He hates even looking at it. This is the place where he saw Danny fall. It will always be the place where Danny fell. The place where he couldn't move his feet fast enough to save his best friend. The place he failed to do a lot of things. This Seal will always remind him of his failure. And if Danny doesn't make it. He doesn't want to think about that possibility but he'll never step foot in this place again if he loses Danny. Of that he's certain. He can't lose Danny. He just can't. This whole damned Island will not be a place he'd live in if that ever happens. He doesn't know how he'd go on. Anywhere. Nothing about this Seal represents anything good to him anymore. He sidesteps the thing to go to his office.

"Commander? Commander McGarrett, good morning." She says and he finally turns to give her his attention. He has a feeling she has been calling him for sometime and he couldn't hear.

"Oh sorry, Helen. Good morning to you too." Steve says, destructed.

"I was just cleaning out the offices. Am done now. How's Detective Williams doing?" She asks with concern written all over her face.

"He's ahh...he's hanging in there." Steve replies, noncommittal. He notices what she's holding in her hands. A flower pot. A dead...no, almost dead green plant. He knows that plant. Its been sitting in the computer since Five-O started and he'd been putting off throwing it away. It had given the place a more comfy look and they all liked it decorating that neutral office. "What are you doing with that?" He asks

She looks down at the flower as if she had forgotten that it was in her hands, "Oh," She says with a startled laugh, "It's your plant, It's dying and Detective Williams had asked me to throw it away but I've been putting it off. Trying to water it, thought maybe there's something to salvage from it but...it's dying and there's nothing i can do about it. Thought i should clean up and do what he asked." She says , looking sadly at the flower.

They had left it when they had all taken a vacation. The janitor had been given a vacation too, so there was really no one to water that plant for that long time. They had all forgotten about the plant, so excited to go on vacation for the first time in a long time. When they got back the flower was dry. Now they are about to throw it away as if it never mattered . That flower mattered.

Its leaves are drying and there really isn't much green left to it. Its just hanging on by the roots. Steve has that feeling of foreboding again. Irrational fear grips him at the thought of that flower being thrown away. The whole thing, what she just said, makes a chill run down his spine.

"No!" He says a little too loud, yanking the flower pot from her hands. She looks up at him as if he has lost his mind. He probably has. He's acting like a loony right now. He tries to calm himself down. "Ahh...sorry Helen, I...Uhmm...I'll take it thank you. I am sure there's still life in there somewhere." He says, sheepishly now, looking at the flower. He swallows, eyes bulging he looks back at her, holding the flower protectively. "I'll take care of it."

Helen looks at him with sympathy, understanding dawning on her. "You're right Commander. I am sure its gonna be fine." She says soothingly, giving him a motherly pat on his arm before she takes off.

Steve sighs,wiping his face with his hand. Great, now people are gonna start thinking that he's gone crazy. He looks at the flower in his arms again. Its going to live. Whatever it takes. This flower is going to live. He vows.

He walks into his office, feeling like he's got a new life purpose. He puts the flower pot on his desk. First point of business,he takes a bottle of water and waters the plant attentively.

He sits down on his chair, hunched forward, staring at the plant as if he's expecting it, willing it to sprout new green leaves at that moment.

He sighs dejectedly realizing the futility of that operation. He sits back , resting on his chair, but he doesn't take his eyes off the plant.

He is not giving up.

And that flower better not die on him. He's putting a lot of faith in it.

...

 **So let me know what you think. See you in a bit.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hey guys, mahalo for the reviews and the following. Sorry i made some of you cry, but i don't think you're done crying yet. This is for those who cry after all right? just saying. I love that you felt something. So here we are, lets get on with some more.**

 **Oh and by the way, this is SPN inspired. And one tree hill. Remember when Clay and Quin were shot? For those who know it.**

 **Thought this song perfect for these scenes.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **...**

 **Echo- Jason Walker.**

 **Hello, hello**  
 **Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound**  
 **Alone, alone**  
 **I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now**

 **I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**  
 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**  
 **Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**  
 **But it's never enough**

 **'Cause my echo, echo**  
 **Is the only voice coming back**  
 **Shadow, shadow**  
 **Is the only friend that I have**

 **...**

Danny is in a hospital, it looks like Tripler hospital to him. He now knows that hospital like his own apartment. He's been here more times than he can count, thanks to McGarett. He feels weird, kinda like he's floating. But not quite. Anyways, which of his Five-O Ohana is in trouble now? Its gotta be McGarrett, the guy is a magnet for trouble. He is walking in the corridor; it looks a little too...clean, maybe? Too...white? He shakes his head and walks on, not quite knowing where he is going now and wondering why all the hospital staffs he's passing in the corridor are not stopping him. They are usually a pain about unauthorized persons going beyond the sacred doors. He won't try to draw any attention to himself, thank you very much.

He sees the team huddled together outside a room in the corridor, they look sad. Very sad. And Steve is not with them. Joe is there too. Shit! It's Steve, Its gotta be.

"Phew, you guys are sure hard to find. I've been looking all over for you." Danny says as he gets close to his team. "Its Steve isn't it? What happened to him this time? Please tell me he's ok." He says, but no one even looks at him to acknowledge his presence. That's strange. "Hey guys!" he tries again but it's like they can't even see him. He looks into the room they are all looking into and sees Steve.

Phew Steve! He's not hurt apparently, that's good. But he's sitting in a chair hunched over beside a body in a bed. That must be the patient. Who's the patient that's got Steve looking so... he can't really see his face but he can tell by his dropped shoulders. They are bereft of strength. Dejected. Who's that that's got his team and Steve so wrung out? He walks into the room. Kono, Chin and Lou are yet to give him a response or at the very least acknowledge his presence.

"Hey Steve." He says, touching his shoulder tentatively. He can't seem to touch him, his hand kinda' feels like its touching air. That's very strange but he's too focused on Steve to put any mind to it. Steve looks lost. He looks so sad, injured puppy dog eyes are in place, as he sits staring at the person on the bed. He looks devastated.

"Steve...hey."Danny tries again to get Steve's attention but he doesn't even look up, his attention unwavering as he stares at the body in the bed. Just who the hell is that patient that Steve can't even look at him? Danny turns and looks at the bed. He cannot believe his eyes. What the crap! It's him. That's his own body lying in that bed. What the hell happened? What the hell is this?

"Steve!" He shouts now in panic and Steve doesn't even stair.

Shit! Is he a ghost now? What the hell is going on? Somebody talk to me!" he shouts.

Nothing.

God, he can't remember what happened. Why is he here lying in a bed with a tube sticking out of his mouth? Or is this a dream? Is he having Steve's dreams now?

Why can't he remember what happened?

Cummings. He remembers Cummings. And then what? He draws a blank from that point.

Great now he's a ghost. He doesn't even believe in ghosts or any of the supernatural stuff. He's more of an uninvolved guy when it comes to things like that.

Ok, so maybe he's not really dead or he wouldn't still be in the hospital right? But he is having a goddamn freaking out of body experience!

He reels from that realization. No one can see him. No one can hear him.

He walks out of the room only to see his 'Ohana' now in the waiting room. Kono is standing close to Chin, Lou and Joe are sitting in the chairs, hunched over, heads in their hands. Practically copying each other's postures. Whatever news they have received must be pretty bad. Well, besides him being dead of course. Even Max is here, sitting with Jerry. He want's to say , "Hey buddy", but he knows he wont hear him. Wait a minute, if anyone can discern telekinetic energy it would be these two.

"Hey Max, Jerry!", He shouts

Nothing

"Guys?" Still nothing

He walks up to Kono and Chin and they are no better.

"What if we don't get him back Cuz? Is he even gonna come back? What are we gonna tell Grace... and Charlie? That their father is..." Kono says to Chin, her voice breaking.

Chin draws her close into his arms, they hold each other like that for a moment.

"Its ok Kono, he's gonna be..." Chin doesn't even finish that sentence. Maybe he doesn't know if he's qualified to make such a statement. At that Kono breaks down crying and Chin just holds her closer.

"This is the worst Chin. What do they want us to do? What do they want Steve to do? This is an impossible decision for anyone to make. What kind of options are they giving us? If he comes back at all, there's a big chance he'll come back a vegetable Chin. And how can we let him go? How can Steve bear to let him go?" Kono's voice is muffled by tears and Chin's shirt but Danny can hear everything.

Crap! This was really bad.

Oh God Grace! Charlie. His kids. How long has he been here like this? He doesn't wanna leave his kids, his Ohana, his life. Steve.

"It all depends on what Danny would have wanted. Would he be ok with living in that kind of situation if he does ever come back? Steve has got to make those decisions and we've gotta be a strong support for him Kono. Taking someone off the vent is not at all an easy decision to make." Chin says, soothingly to Kono. His own eyes smarting with tears.

"Oh my God Chin... is he dead? Oh God is he... is he really...gone." Kono says between bouts of tears.

Crap! Is he dead? Taking him off the ventilator? What are they talking about? Danny is now freaking out. Coming back a vegetable if at all? Ok, so this is the end of him. He never thought he's go this way. Lingering, leaving the burden of finishing him off to his loved ones. That's kinda cruel. He would have preferred to just go at once. Closure. And coming back as a vegetable ?That's just prolonging the inevitable and all the more pain for his loved ones. He can't put them through that. He prefers ripping the band-aid off.

He walks back to the ICU room where Steve is still sitting hunched over his body. He hasn't changed posture since. He walks up to him, taking him in. The guy looks a sight and no doubt blaming himself for whatever happened. The Seal always finds a way to blame himself. And if he's like this now, then how will he be after, say a month? Holding on to a hope that isn't there. And every day Danny doesn't wake up that hope will eat him up alive. And it will do the same to Grace, to Charlie to his parents and his Ohana. He can't put them through that. It would be a slow excruciating death for all of them.

He crouches down next to Steve even though he knows he can't see or hear him.

"Steve? I know it's hard , I know, I wouldn't wanna be put in this position but you're the only one I know who can do this . You know what I would want. Hell, that's why we made each other the other's medical proxy right babe? For decisions like these. Because we are brothers and we know each other better than we know ourselves." Danny says, tentatively touching him on the shoulder again, and again his hand seems to sink in. It's all air. He grimaces and settles for putting his hand just above his shoulder. Anyone seeing it, if anyone could see, would think that he's touching his shoulder.

"Babe...you gotta let me go."He says with emphasis

"Shut up Danny, I am not letting you go." Steve says shrugging his shoulder as if shrugging off Danny's hand on his shoulder. But he doesn't look up.

Shit! Danny is startled by that. Can Steve hear him? "Steve? Can... can you hear me?" Danny asks hesitantly

Nothing

Steve doesn't even look up.

"Well I'll be damned!" Danny swears , he looks at Steve for anymore signs of recognition. And there is nothing. But are they that connect that Steve could maybe... feel him?

...

 **Listen, listen**  
 **I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give**  
 **But it isn't, is it?**  
 **You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head**

 **I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**  
 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**  
 **Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**  
 **But it's never enough**

 **'Cause my echo, echo**  
 **Is the only voice coming back**  
 **Shadow, shadow**  
 **Is the only friend that I have**

...

Steve sits hunched over Danny's body on the hospital bed. It's his permanent posture now and when his back hurts he leans back to relax on the recliner the hospital had provided for him. He has a feeling Dr Sarah Makai had something to do with that. And the bed in the ICU he is now sleeping in. He refused to leave Danny's side. It's been a week now and he has not seen any signs of improvement. Danny has not surprised him by opening his eyes yet. But he will. He knows he will. The Doctors had said that in maybe a week he could have recovered enough to wean him off the ventilator. But none of that has happened yet. And weaning him off the ventilator doesn't mean he'll open his eyes. No, it only means his lungs could be strong enough for him to breathe on his own. But he may still be in a coma for God only knows how long. Medicine is complicated. Steve grunts. He leans back on his recliner, his eyes still on Danny.

"Come on buddy open those eyes. Give me something Danno." Steve whispers a plea, willing Danny to wake up.

 _He may come back as a vegetable, is that what he'd want._

 _A kid in Manhattan needs his liver._

 _A guy in D.C needs his kidneys._

All this is running amok his mind, making him go crazy.

"I am not letting you go Danno. Grace and Charlie need you. I need you...brother." He whispers it through his now patched throat, dry with unshed tears. He refuses to cry. Danny is not dead yet.

He leans his head back and sighs. Danny didn't even twitch. He sighs again. It's about that time when Chin comes in to take his shift by Danny's side. He's never left alone. But the nights are his. Steve has taken claim of the night shift. Rachel had offered but he really could not give the reigns to anyone who had cried. He's going crazy but that's his theory. Anyone he has seen cry in his dream, anyone who has cried for Danny so far has therefore shown a sign of giving up. And the night is crucial. He could never leave Danny's bedside on someone else's watch. Especially someone who didn't believe in the cause or would falter. He is crazy, certifiably so. But he won't cry.

This is his mess after all, he'd done this. He had broken the code of silence and now Danny is lying here on this hospital bed, technically dead according to that dweeb of an intern. And he has to hold on to the piece of Danny that he still has. He knows that if he cries, he'd be severing the tie that he still has a hold on. He'd be letting him go. He can feel him sometimes. He can feel his presence, urging him to let him go. Sometimes he has to snap at him out loud in protest of that preposterous suggestion. He talks to himself now. He belongs in a loony bin for sure. Danny would be the first to tell him that. Come on Danny, wake up and tell me that.

The Doctors had said that it was good to talk to him. If he's still in there somewhere then maybe he'll hear. It would not be the first time someone had woke up from a coma. There was this guy the Doctors said had awaken from a coma after sixteen years.

Steve squirms a little in his seat at that thought. He leans forward again. "Danny please."

Tears are threatening in his eyes but he'd be damned if he lets them fall.

Chin walks in at that moment. "Hey bro." He says to Steve walking on to stand besides Danny, putting his hand on his shoulder. "How is he this morning?" He asks, looking at Steve.

"The same." Steve says forlornly.

They are all pulling for Danny to wake up. They all stood by Steve's decision to not pull the plug. They couldn't bear it. They had all given up, given the doctor's report but seeing Steve's resolve they had all rallied behind him. Believing in the cause. They all took shifts during the day, Steve takes the nights. They talk to Danny. Giving him the latest updates on whatever will be going on in their lives. Reading the paper to him. For now Five-O was officially off duty. The Governor had figured the guys needed closure and as long as they are still holding on to hope, he'll give them all the time they need. HPD will take care of the cases. However, it all depends on how long this indefinite coma is gonna last. Thankfully there hasn't been any murder cases yet since Cummings. No one has killed anybody else in Oahu.

Rachel had surprised him though. She had stayed. She had left Stan and was proceeding with the divorce in spite of Danny being in an indefinite coma. That had surprised him and had given him a new insight into the complex relationship she shared with Danny. She leaves him for fear of losing him and now she's staying, giving up everything for someone who could as well be lost to her. To them all. He won't even try to understand it. Melisa had gone back to LA. She was young after all and Danny had by most indications died. And the possibility of him coming back as a cabbage, well what was she supposed to do? She had cried very hard. She had been devastated. She'd loved him.

And Grace. Now Grace was a gem. She was the first to catch on to the cause. She hadn't cried since she caught on to that. Rallying with Steve for Danny before anyone else caught on to this no crying business. She was his strength sometimes. he was a damned Navy Seal and a fifteen year old girl was his strength. That and his plant. If he's not here with Danny he's somewhere with his plant. He feels like he's doing something, like he isn't completely helpless when he is with that plant. He has a purpose and at least he can do something. He is doing something. And that flower had began to show some change. For the better. Albeit very subtle but there. It gave him hope . For Danny.

"Hey, why don't you head on home for whatever it is you wanna do. I'll be here." Chin says quietly, breaking into his muse.

Steve stands up, looking at Danny sadly. He doesn't want to leave him. Every time he leaves him he's always afraid that when he comes back he might not find him still there. He puts a hand on Danny's head, smoothing back his hair. "Hey, I am gonna go out for a bit. Chin is here, listen to him alright? Don't do anything stupid. I'll be right back." He says, reluctant to leave him but he knows he would be depriving the others of their time with him. He nods at Chin and leaves.

...

 **I don't wanna be an island**  
 **I just wanna feel alive and**  
 **Get to see your face again**

 **But 'til then**  
 **Just my echo, my shadow**  
 **You're my only friend and I'm**

 **I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**  
 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**  
 **Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**  
 **But it's never enough**

 **'Cause my echo, echo**  
 **Oh my shadow, shadow**

 **Hello, hello**

 **Anybody outhere?**

 **...**

 **If you felt anything at all, do let me know. See you in a bit.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Hey guys, again thanks for the reviews and likes. And thanks for reading, i will never stop appreciating you. So here's another one. Still SPN and One tree hill inspired. Something about the scene with Clay's out of body experience stuck with me and got me thinking.**

 **And i thought this song would best describe Danny at this moment.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **I'm in here**

 **Can anybody see me?**  
 **Can anybody help?**

 **I'm in here, a prisoner of history**  
 **Can anybody help?**

 **Can't you hear my call?**  
 **Are you coming to get me now?**  
 **I've been waiting for**  
 **You to come rescue me**  
 **I need you to hold**  
 **All of the sadness I can not**  
 **Living inside of me**

 **Sia - I'm In Here Lyrics**

Steve is sitting on his desk at HQ counting the hours until he has to go back to the hospital for his shift. Its good to have friends like Dr Makai and Coton, coming in and going as they please in the hospital. It also doesn't hurt to have the Governor of Hawai on speed dial. He now practically lives at the hospital. He looks at his plant sitting on his desk. Its making some progress, if you look closely. He is satisfied with the progress, Danny on the other hand is not making any. He's still alive. _Don't be too greedy for too much too soon_. He admonishes himself. He takes the plant everywhere, he's become more weird than Jerry and his conspiracy theories. His Ohana think he's gone crazy. He can sometimes sense it. The way they look at him sometimes. He stands up from his chair, picks up the plant and studies it for a moment. Yeah, it is looking a bit more lively. He is so lost in thought that when he hears a noise in the hallway he drops the flower pot to go for his gun. Total Navy Seal instinct. He has no time to register what he has done until a loud clatter of a vase breaking brings back his focus.

There was no intruder, it was just Kono and Lou walking in.

God what has he done?

He looks in horror at the mess he's made on his office floor. The vase had broken in half, spilling the contents on the floor. Including the plant. His plant. The feeling of pure terror that grips him at the sight makes him incapable of any movement. He just stares at the thing. Frozen in place.

Kono and Lou rush to him. He can only look up at them with all the fear in his eyes he's not capable of hiding anymore. He tries to breath.

"Boss? Are...are you ok?" Kono says tentatively, also looking in horror at the fallen plant. She doesn't know when she began to buy into all this flower thing but she can't deny that she's more than a little disconcerted.

'I...I'm fine...I just..." Steve doesn't know what to do. He gets down on his knees, not knowing where to start, how to start picking up the dirt. His hands are visibly shacking.

"Steve you do know that this has nothing to do with..." Lou starts but cant finish, not so sure anymore himself.

"Boss, just hold on a second. I'll go find another vase. Just stay put." Kono says, rushing out of the office. She gets into her car and starts the engine. She notices that her hands are also shaking, her heart beating fast. Just when did she start...?

She speeds off , going to her house, its close by. On her way she makes a call to Chin.

"Hey cuz, watsup?" Chin says cheerfully

"Hey...Chin...is Danny, is Danny...ok?" she asks, her voice not quite steady

"Um...yeah...why do you ask? Is everything ok?" Chin asks hesitantly

"Ah..yeah." Kono takes a relieved breath. "Yeah, I guess."

"What happened?" Chin asks, now curious.

'Its...the vase...it broke."

"What?The vase the vase? Is the...is.. the flower...its ok right?' Chin says, a little apprehensive. He doesn't realize when he bought into the flower thing either but now he gets up to stand protectively besides Danny. He puts his hand on his forehead. "Nothing has changed here Cuz... Danny's ...he's the same." Chin had not heard anything from the doctors about any changes in Danny's health. If there was any deterioration he would have heard about it. He had specifically told Dr Makai that under no circumstances should she contact Steve directly if Danny's health should take a nose dive for the worst, or, God forbid, should he die. They were to contact Chin or Lou but not Steve, and not even Kono.

"Alright, don't worry, its just...i am on my way to get a new vase. I am sure everything is ok." Kono says, now pulling up at her house. She rushes to her garden, still talking on the phone to Chin.

"Ok." Chin says, looking intently at Danny's still form. "How's McGarrett?"

"He's a mess cuz. We all are. I need to rush back just...keep an eye on our boy cuz." Kono says

"On it." Chin replys

Kono is now standing in her small garden as she finishes up her conversation with Chin. She tucks away her phone and pulls out a flower from one of her favorite vase. She plants it quickly in her garden and take off with the vase, dirt and all.

She walks back into HQ at a fast pace, "Hey boss, here." she says, kneeling down besides Steve. She can't say she's surprised to see Steve still down on his knees staring at the flower. "I got it boss, let me put it into this vase. We've got fresh rich soil here. It will take in no time." She says reassuringly. She doesn't know if she's reassuring Steve or herself. Together, all three of them quickly scoop up the dirt from the floor putting it together with the plant into the vase, mixing with the rich fresh soil Kono has brought. Steve takes a bottle to water the plant once more and sets the vase back on his desk. He takes a step back, taking a heaving breath.

"You ok boss?" Kono asks again

"Yeah i am good. I'm good." Steve says, taking some staggering steps backwards, he turns and heads out.

Kono and Chin just look at each other, they sigh almost in unison as they look at the flower.

...

Danny has been wondering the hospital walls for days. He would call it haunting. He would shift from the hospital to a place he still cannot name by now. It was just a space. It was infinite, vast. And so white. There was no structure in it, just a vacuum. Everything was so white. And when he's here, there's no activity, nothing. He just sits and waits. If it were up to him he would just haunt the hospital wall. Seeing his kids as they come to visit, and his Ohana. But it's not up to him. He just suddenly finds himself in this vacuum without warning. Come to think of it, being in the hospital walls is hard too. Seeing his friends and family suffer like that, day after day. It's hard.

But this nothingness is just soo..., its almost impressive if it wasn't so spooky scary. Its vastness coupled with the endlessness was just too much for him. How he misses the beach now. He should have been impressed by the beach. He has good memories now instead of bad ones involving Billy Selway. The beach now only reminds him of his Ohana. He snorts as he thinks about it. Now he's impressed with nothingness. The vastness of this place impresses him when all the while he was alive he never appreciated the grandness of God's creation. The green, the people and the other things. But this impresses him. Nothingness.

Then suddenly he sees someone, a guy staggers into his vacuum, kind'a like he's been pushed. The guy looks just as lost as he was when he first came here. At last! This is the first person he has seen in this vacuum for a week.

"Hey! Dude...can...can you see me" Danny asks hesitantly.

The guy looks at him, "Yeah...I ...Hey." The guy says, looking around. "What's this place?"

"Damned if I know." Danny says in response. "So you're an almost dead to?"

"I think I am a little deader than you. I am actually just passing through here. What's your deal?" The guy says

"Gunshot wound to the chest they say. I've been haunting the hospital walls." Danny says, in explanation.

"Oh that, been there too. Car accident. My wife pulled the plug so now I am passing through." He says,then sighs in despair. "Here comes the moment of truth I guess." The guy says in dread. "Well, it's what I wanted her to do. I really didn't want any extreme measures and she knew that. But I didn't know what dying was gonna be like man. I mean who knows until they get here, right?" He says

 _Whoa, the guy is dead? So does that mean he is a little closer too? He's been spending too much time in this vacuum._

"So does that mean I am...?" Danny asks, a little frightened now. _Did Steve pull the plug?_

"Oh no, you're in the waiting room, so to speak. You'll know when it's time to go. Somebody's holding on to you." The guy says

"Yeah. Stubborn as a mule." Danny quips, he takes a breath of relief. Yeah he had wanted Steve to pull the plug but does he really want that? He's not quite sure anymore.

The guy starts walking away from him.

"Hey... do you know...where...I mean after this? Where you're going?" Danny asks hesitantly.

"Hell if I know man." The guy says with a nervous laugh much like Danny's own pre-rant laugh. "No pun intended."

Danny just smirks, "Look at this place man." He says, waving his arms around indicating the vast place. "Its so..." He has no words for it.

"I know man. I mean we are so small." The guy says reflectively, "Where do we get the nerve to be so arrogant?"

"I know right?" Danny says, starting to contemplate. He's been in this place stewing God only knows for how long now. All you do in this place is think. He wouldn't call himself religious, to him its more than that. Deeper and better than some system of doing things. Or at least it should be. He had really never thought any deeper about it. He would be a fool to think that God doesn't exist. Hell, just looking around God's green earth one's gotta know. The bible his mother gave him back when he was a teen actually says the same thing. He just hadn't wanted to complicate things. You sleep you wake up and then you sleep again. Its all for granted until you come here. Hell, the birth of a child alone is one miracle that no man could contemplate. A new born baby sucking milk from the mother's breast without being taught how would boggle anyone's mind if they were to really think about it. No Danny is no fool. He fights for good against evil every day of his life as a Detective. He'd fight for God and for country any given time.

"Well what do you think?" Danny asks curiously. If he were to go he wouldn't know where he was going.

"Hell...heaven...hell...maybe. I am scared shitless man. I wish...I don't know man. I wish I'd tried to know a little better you know. This not knowing business is the worst." The guy says, still walking away. Ever so slowly but moving still.

"Crap man, i smoked pot with my best friend two days before I got shot ." Danny says fearfully

The guy just laughed, "I don't think its about that man. You really think God cares about that? Do you have any kids? He asks

"Yeah, a teanage daughter Grace and a six year old son Charlie. I actually discoverd Charlie was mine a year ago. When he was five. His mother hid it from me" Danny lamented

The guy grimaces, "Sorry man, but at least you found him right?"

"Yeah, a lot of time lost but i guess i should be grateful right?"Danny says

"Now will you care so much that they broke a glass or that they don't get cut by the glass. Wouldn't you care more that they don't get hurt? Wouldn't you care more that they call you dad?" The guy says

Danny thinks about it for a moment. "You know, before i discovered that Charlie was mine, i would go to their house and pick up Grace for our weekend and Charlie would be there. He'd wave us good bye." Danny snorts in derision as he thinks about that. "Do you know what he used to call me?" He asks the guy rhetorically, "Grace's dad."

"Ouch!" The guy says in sympathy

"Yeah. And when i discovered that he was my son, I all but forced Rachel to tell him about me. That i was his dad. It took some doing. I gave him bone marrow for some disease he had developed, a disease i cant even pronounce. HLC they call it, in short. If not for it i may have never known that he was my son." Danny says contemplatively

"That's crappy man." The guy says

"Don't I know it. And still after we told him that i was his real dad, he still couldn't call me dad. He'd still call me Grace's dad or Danno like Grace is used to calling me. He called the other guy dad."

"That must have hurt." The guy says

"Like a son of a bitch. Then he came over the other time for a weekend together. Him and Grace. He broke my china, my very nice imported, my only imported anything should i say. And he came to report himself , fearing a reprimand. I still remember that moment like it was yesterday. He said to me , with puppy dog forlorn eyes directed to the ground, 'I am sorry daddy. I broke your glass.' Man i tell you i didn't hear nothin' about the glass. All i heard was the name daddy addresses to me from a son who had for months refused to call me that." Danny says with a happy look on his face. "It was May 24th at precisely 10:36 am. But i don't remember what the china looked like anymore. From then on my son has called me daddy and there is no price to that man."

The guy shakes his head in consideration, "Man, your story just made me realize something. I mean...we are just human and we love our kids like that. Don't you think that God, the one who created such an emotion for mankind is capable of the same for his kids? If not more so?"

"Wow that's deep. How'd you get to be so intuitive?"

"Well you just told me. And i guess when its time to go you get to know the truth. Just so you can know that you were wrong. Only its too late for me to do anything about. Hell wasn't made for us man, we just may have chosen the wrong father. Don't you think God cries to see us go down that road? Fuck free will man! God should have just made us into little robots."

"We would have complained anyway, trust me." Danny says jokingly

The guy smirks, "You know, God doesn't become less God whether we acknowledge his existence or not. Shit! That just occurred to me just now. Man, i may be so screwed."

"Hey, you seem like a solid guy... i am sure..."Danny feels really sorry for the guy.

"Yeah, don't know if that counts." The guy says as his feet are taking him further and further away."Hey will you find my family? If you get a chance to go back. Please find my family and tell them. My name is Trent Garwood." The guy has to shout now as he is getting further away .Kind'a like he didn't have any control of his feet anymore.

"I will ." he shouts back ,Danny watches him disappear beyond the space, out of his line of sight.

Shit. I am sorry man, Danny wants to say but he stills himself. He's not really qualified to feel sorry for anybody else right now. He might be following soon enough.

 _Crap. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go where I don't know._ This waiting thing is really creepy but this guy has added a whole chunk of horror to his already horror filled mind. Now he gets to wait here and stew. Where the hel...he stops himself from even thinking that word. Doesn't want to jinx it. He might have a chance at heaven if he..., if he what? It's a little too late isn't it? The choice should have been made when he was still living. Life itself is a choice between heaven and hell. This place is too real for him to think that neither one doesn't exist. He watches the guy as he disappears though the cloud-like foam. Poor dude.

He wishes he had some company. If Steve were here. No no no, he doesn't want anyone he loves to be stuck here. To be feeling what here's feeling right now. He wouldn't want Grace or Charlie in a position like this. He wants his little angels happy in a better place as is always said by the living. They have no idea. He had always been a little nonchalant about these things. He had never really cared that much. Life is and then it's not. That's what he had gone with. Yeah sure he knows Jesus, he celebrates Christmas and his parents had done a good job teaching him but... Crap! Shit! Matty! Where did his brother go? Danny starts to feel like he's drowning. Oh God he had let down his brother. The brother he had loved so much. He had let him down again. Even dead he had let his brother down. Matty almost always followed in his footsteps when they were growing up. He'd copied some things from him. He sure hopes he'd changed when he was hiding from the law. Fat chance. _I am so sorry Matty. Oh God I don't wanna go._ I wanna go back. I promise I will try harder. Grace, Charlie... or God I don't want them to ever go through this. I don't want to let them down like I did my brother. His Ohana, his parents,Rachel, he loves a lot of people. It's a long list. Steve. Well Steve is a believer, prays and all. He once said to a suspect that he only answers to God and the Governor. The guy is such a good little soldier he'd probably be recruited in heaven's army when he gets there. But he'd still want to let him know just in case. Please give me another chance. I promise I'll try harder to know the truth. Danny pleads. He always says a prayer when he feels that Steve is about to do something Ninja stupid. But not like this. And for the first time in a long time he really prays.

...

 **I'm in here**  
 **I'm calling out but you can't hear**  
 **Can anybody help?**

 **I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,**  
 **I am fearing it all,**  
 **Stuck inside these walls,**  
 **Tell me there is hope for me**  
 **Is anybody out there listening?**

 **Can't you hear my call?**  
 **Are you coming to get me now?**  
 **I've been waiting for**  
 **You to come rescue me**  
 **I need you to hold**  
 **All of the sadness I can not**  
 **Living inside of me**

 **Sia - I'm In Here**

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading, see you in a bit.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Hey guys, thx again for the reviews, i really appreciate them. Keep 'em coming guys. Say something all those who are silent i'am giving up on you.'So what about ep 23? the best!**

 **Only this part of the song applies.**

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
 **I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**  
 **Anywhere, I would've followed you**  
 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
 **And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**  
 **And anywhere, I would have followed you**  
 **Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you**

 **By Christina & Great big world.**

Steve is sitting at Danny's favorite place. His only acclaimed favorite place in this 'Pineapple infested hellhole' that is Hawaii. Steve smirks as he thinks of that. He's been feeling the pressure lately. Danny is not showing any signs if waking up. It's been two weeks. Steve sighs, his shoulders dropping. He's been so broken lately. He is so very broken. And he doesn't know how he'll be able to just go on with Five-O without Danny. He has begun to try and imagine it, and he can't. He remembers the first time they met, they'd hated each other. Steve had just wanted to solve his father's murder and then go back to the Navy. He had had absolutely no intentions of staying. Then somehow as time moved on, they became as close as brothers. Then Wo Fat and Governor Jameson happened. And when all evidence had pointed towards him, espionage, murder of non other than the Governor of Hawaii. The only person who had stood by him through it was Danny. It had only been a year since they had met, yet Danny was ready to take his word alone against the stack of evidence that was against him. The guy had crewed up his chances with Rachel for him. He had lost his family. He'd chosen him. His sense of loyalty couldn't make him get on with his life while Steve was rotting in prison for something he said he didn't do. Steve had been reckless, as usual, landing his Five-O Ohana in jeopardy. Danny had lost his job, Kono had been arrested and Chin had to go back to HPD. Five-O had been dismantled. Why Danny chose to stay anyway, Steve could never really know. He only knows that he'd have done the same if the situation was reversed. Such loyalty never comes easy. It can never be bought. Danny had gone to such lengths to prove his innocence. From then on Steve could never leave.

Danny had seen him through some of the most miserable times in his life. Times he'd thought he was gonna die, most involving Wo fat. The first face he had seen at the end of the tunnel was Danny's. He had come to his rescue again and again. He had even given him his liver. And he couldn't bear it if his world were to be devoid of his presence. He was closer to him that a brother. He was his brother and his best friend, all in one.

Steve is a martyr, he knows it. He would give his life at the drop of a hat for a stranger. He's done that all his life its a wonder how he's still alive. From the age of eighteen when he enlisted in the army, then latter in the Navy, his life has been one of sacrifice. He has known no other life. It's what he was trained to do. He has never had anyone who would do that for him. And he's never felt like he had anyone who cared whether he lived or died. Until he met his brother, the brother he'd never had. God only knows he'd trade places with him without a second thought. But now he can't even give him a vital organ. Danny doesn't need a vital organ. He doesn't need anything from him. The helplessness is the worst thing.

However today, today is different. Today he is helpless. Today he feels more broken than he's ever been. He's been holding on to hope all this while, but today. Today he doesn't know if he should anymore. He doesn't know. The kid in Manhattan who had needed his liver had just died. He remembers Dr Makai telling him the news. It had questioned his whole stance on this. Danny would have loved to save a kid. He loves kids. Should he continue with this? Is he doing the right thing holding on to Danny? Or is it just his own selfish reasons? Should he lose hope? Should he let go? On top of that, that freaking flower pot had broken. Putting a tear on his already worn out rope of hope. Maybe losing hope is freedom.

But how can he even think of letting him go. Why even consider it. He has no contingency plan should Danny die. He has no plan.

 _A single dad in Washington needed his lungs._

 _Danny may never come back_

 _Danny may come back a cabbage._

Danny had almost got his family back. By the looks of things he can get his family back. He would have wanted to see Grace graduate High School then College. He would have wanted to see Charlie become a man. He would have wanted to spend some time with his ex-wife who apparently really loves him. He would have wanted to spend time together with his family. Time they had lost. So much time lost. If he comes back.

But Danny would also want to have helped that single father in Washington with a kidney. Now one little boy is dead. All because Steve took too long to decide. Instead of letting it all go to waste. Danny might still die with all of his organs, without having helped anyone. He wouldn't like that.

Danny could come back a cabbage, and he wouldn't like that at all.

He could come back normal today, next week or after sixteen freaking years.

Maybe he's being selfish. Not letting him go.

Steve's head drops under the weight of it all. His heart is heavy; his chest is constantly in pain. But more so today. Being here brings him closer to Danny somehow. And with that all the emotions come rushing in. He sighs heavily, his shoulders dropping even further.

"Danny." He whispers despairingly. Then he looks up. "What the hell do you want me to do huh?" he shouts with anger. He can feel his eyes smarting with the tears he's been trying so hard to keep from dropping. He doesn't know how long he can keep on like this. It hurts so bad the tears are threatening this time. And if they ever do fall, it'll be a river. His throat is constricted with them. This is worse than any BUDs training he's ever had to go through.

"What do you want from me Danny?" He asks through his constricted throat. It comes out as a croaked whisper. "Talk to me buddy. What do you want me to do?"

After a while Steve stands up from the bridge. He will not address the 'universe' as if he doesn't know who created it. This is too crucial a time, too important to play vague. He staggers to his car, there won't be any answer here. If anything this place is making him want to cry like a baby. He manages to hold it back. He has very little to hold on to now.

That precious plant of his had fallen, the vase broken. He hasn't checked on it for days, afraid that he will see it wither. The plant had been making progress and then he had to go and drop it.

That kid in Manhattan had died. He had died waiting on Danny's liver which Steve could not let go of. A child had died.

Now his tears are threatening to fall. And he knows that as soon as one drop hits the ground. It'll be over. He just knows it in his gut.

He drives straight back to Tripler but he doesn't go to the ICU room. He goes to the Chapel. He walks in, his steps unsure. Last time he was here Danny had just given him his liver. He had complained about his job always taking everything from him. And again he's been proven right. But this job had also given him a brother, a family. An Ohana. He walks on to the front of the benches. He will confront God man to man, face to face, heart to heart. He takes a sit in the front row. The weight on his shoulders and in his heart making him drop his head. He takes a moment this way. Does he really want God to rule here or does he want what he wants? If its to let go, would he be able to do that? Does he even want the strength to be able to do that?

"I... uhhmm..." He starts. It's a croak so he clears his throat. "I... don't know what to do? I...he's my brother." He can't get it out, tears are smarting in his eyes again. He stops himself from talking for a minute as he wills himself to gain some control. "I... I can't let him go. I won't. So...please... don't. I am begging you." It's so broken the last part is not even a whisper. It's so low. His head drops even lower. He won't cry. He won't.

...

Steve goes back to the ICU from the Chapel,he had spent some time there but now he has a new strength. He has a purpose. He knows what to do. He squares his shoulders like the soldier he is, his steady steps taking him to Danny's room. He stands at the door for a while, taking in Danny as he lies still, Kono, Grace and Rachel in the room with him. They all look at him and their faces register alarm at the look on his face. Rachel just nods at him, knowing he is the one with veto power here. Whatever he decides on Danny's behalf goes. He silently asks for a time alone with Danny and they all comply without saying a word. He walks to the chair besides Danny's bed and takes a seat. He takes a deep breath then stretches his hand to hold his. His other hand going up to be placed on Danny's forehead. He soothes his hair back, taking in his appearance.

"There are so many reasons to let you go Danno. Seems the whole world needs a piece of you." Steve starts tentatively, "You have a family that loves and needs you too. So much." He sighs again, not taking his eyes off him.

"Don't come back as a cabbage Danno. But even if you do, I'll be here. Always. I am not letting you go buddy. Not in this lifetime." He declares, leaning back on the chair, but not letting go of his hand. He heaves out a sigh.

 **So there you are. Do let me know what you think. See you in a bit.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Guys , i really appreciate your reviews, i like to hear your thoughts on this. We are soon coming to the end of this story just stick with it a bit more. Here's another chapter for you Hope you like and don't forget to review. Love you.**

...

Jason sees Steve sitting with Danny, talking to him animatedly. He talks to him like he's talking back. Anticipating his come backs. Engaging in a solo argument. Jason has been observing him for sometime now, trying to find an opportunity to approach him. That guy who's lying there comatose, he's a very lucky guy. He has people who genuinely love him. Jason has been observing the family with him, but especially this guy, McGarrett. Mostly because of their feud and all. But seeing him with Detective Williams, seeing his face, there is so much pain there he wishes he could take away. He is reminded of why he became a doctor in the first place. To take away pain like this. To be able to wipe away that look on McGarret's face and replace it with a smile. He walks in hesitantly, not quite sure what he's gonna say.

McGarrett looks up , animosity registers briefly on his face at the sight of him. And something like resignation there too. It almost looks like defeat. like he's giving up.

"Ah...hey Commander. Can I come in?" Jason asks hesitantly. McGarrett looks at him for a moment then nods, he doesn't say anything. Almost like he doesn't have the strength to fight with him, even verbally.

Jason takes a seat in the chair next to him. He's on night duty and he thought he could keep the Commander company. Right after he apologizes. He sits there in the uncomfortable silence, staring at the comatose patient, not knowing what to say.

"What is he like?" Jason starts , looking contemplatively at Danny. He doesn't know where that came from but he's just really curious about this patient. He has become acquainted with most of the people who visit him, and that's not to say that they were all good encounters. Most of them were quite the opposite. But it all made him feel with these people. Feel for the patient in a way he has never done before.

He's surprised when McGarret, instead of shutting him down, takes a deep breath before replying sadly,

"Daniel. He's ... he's pigheaded." He says with a sideways glance at Jason. He gives him a lopsided sad smile before giving his attention back to the patient.

"Yeah?" Jason asks encouragingly

Steve sighs, "Sometimes I feel like he really doesn't understand that I am a trained Navy Seal. The way he worries about me sometimes." Steve says,looking at Danny. "He's the only one who doesn't get that. Or just doesn't care. I am a Navy Seal but I can still bleed, that's what he says."

"Its because he cares a lot about you." Jason suggests

"Yeah," Steve says contemplatively, "Yeah he does." Then suddenly he snorts, almost a laugh, "And boy can he rant." He says jokingly, looking at Jason.

"At you?" Jason asks, a little surprised

"Mostly at me. Especially if i do anything 'Ninja stupid', his words." Steve says, "He worries about me like I am no older than Charlie, his five year old son."

"I've seen the little chap around, he's very sweet." Jason says, colloquial.

"He is. The way he protects his kids is the way he protects me . I am the Navy Seal and he feels the need to protect me." Steve shakes his head in wonderment. "And i always feel safe when he's around."

Jason listens to all this all the while wishing he had someone like that in his corner too.

"And to think when we first met we hated each other." Steve says

"Wait a minute , when you first met? Are you ...are you not brothers?" Jason asks, bewildered

Steve gives him a sideways smile, then scoots forward closer to Danny, taking his hand into his. "We're brothers in every way that counts." He looks at Danny contemplatively, "You don't have to be blood to be brothers. He's the brother i never had. He is a gift to me."

Jason nods in understanding.

Steve sighs again despondently, looking at Danny. "And now i might lose him. I don't know...i don't know what i'd do." He bows his head dejectedly, hands still clasping Danny's. "I always seem to let down the people I love."

Jason takes in the whole seen. He doesn't know why the Commander is opening up to him like this. Maybe because there is no one else and the guy feels like he can't take it anymore. The guy hates him. Jason had had to chide himself into getting a ball or two in order to approach him like this. He had become very unpopular with this patient's family as the doctor to hate. The patient's nephew, Eric, had threatened to deck him if his uncle D doesn't make it. You'd think he was the one who'd shot the guy. He heard that the guy who'd done it never lived to talk about it. So excuse him if he was more than a little scared. But looking at the Commander now, head bowed, shoulders dropped, he cant help it. He has to get through to this guy, he would dare take another step and suggest something here.

"You're wrong Cmmander," Jason starts in earnest and Steve just looks at him. "You're wrong, you're not letting him down. You're having his back. For all i know you're the reason he's still fighting, you're the reason he's still here. Because you refuse to let him go. And thats commendable."

"I am not quite sure i made the right decision." Steve says doubtfully

"You did everything to hold on to him. That's the right decision Commander. And i must say i am impressed. You didn't give up even when everyone else had given up. And now everyone is rallying behind you, even i am on board." Jason says with a sheepish smile. "You've inspired me to want to be the kind of Doctor who saves people for the right reasons . There's more to just the technical stuff, and you've made me see that. And whatever the outcome here, know that you made the right decision. You are his rock right now. Be his rock"

Steve looks at the the young man thoughtfully, "You're alright Dr Jason Minn. You're alright." He says with new appreciation.

Jason smiles, feeling like he just helped build a mountain. His pager beeps at that moment and he looks at it with a grimace , "I have to go. I am on night this whole week, i can come hang out if you like." He says hesitantly, "That is if i am not busy with patients or anything."

"I'd like that." Steve says, sometimes he may need someone to talk back. To pull him off the ledge like this young man had just done. He could use some of that. His thoughts tend to go very dark , very depressing sometimes. He needs to be Danny's rock right now.

Jason walks to the door and then turns to look at Danny for a moment, then he looks back at Steve. "I 'll keep an eye out for him. Whatever i can do."

Steve just nods in gratitude and Jason turns and walks away.

...

Catherine stands at attention as her CO enters; she's holding an envelope in her hand and her heart in her throat. This is the most important decision of her life and she's not quite sure if she's made the right one. What she knows though is that Steve needs her right now. Even as a friend she'll be there for him. Danny's in hospital. Danny could die. He was her friend too. She is tired of being needed by strangers while her friends need her too. Charity begins at home after all. This was her family, her friends. She recalls the voice message she had received from Kono just yesterday.

 _Cath, I don't know how important what you're doing over there is. Your job...is very important I get that. But I thought we were family. At least to Steve. I know you're no longer together but... we are still family Cath. Danny... he's... um...he's in the hospital . He got shot. And...um...the doctors...they say he might die. It's bad. And Steve...I don't know Cath. The people you're helping there are very important and without you the world...I don't know... will come to an end? But just remember one thing, the man you fell in love with...he may not be the same when you decide to come back again. If Danny dies... I don't know Cath._

Kono had sounded so angry and sad at the same time. These are her people and they may not necessarily need her but she needed to be there for them. She loved these people, she loved Steve. And he loved Danny. They were closer than most blood brothers. And if he lost him, he'll never recover from that. Steve didn't grow up with much family; this will be a dead blow to him. She had heard that Steve had almost died and was given a liver by Danny. She was shocked that things like that could happen and she was out of the loop. She had taken herself out of the loop. She isn't quite sure that she wants to stay out anymore. She had ran away when Billy got shot on the job and died. It had hit her so hard she didn't want to ever witness anyone she cared about in a situation like that. Steve tends to get into trouble like that, its his job. Its her job too. She thought it would hurt less if she were far out, it hurts just the same no matter the distance.

Catherine stretches her hand to hand over the letter to her CO. "This is my resignation letter. I am leaving the force." She says hesitantly. "People I care about are dying and in trouble while I am here, occupying myself with my work. Helping other people. I have to be there for my family. I would never be able to live with myself if I don't."

The CO looks it over. They discuss it a bit more and finally came to a decision. Cath will be transferred to work in Hawaii for good, pending a one month vacation. She is good with that. She'll take it.

If only resigning from the CIA were this easy. She'll have to deal with it as it comes . There's no resigning from the CIA but hopefully the terms can be renegotiated. She got herself into this mess. She just hopes it wont come back to haunt her and her family. Meantime, said family is in trouble and she has to deal with that now. One thing at a time.

...

Steve is sitting in his usual chair besides Danny's bed, keeping vigil. It's been over a month now and Danny is still not improving. The silence is driving him crazy. He looks up to see Cath walk into the room. He is so shocked to see her, at first he doesn't know what to say. They lock eyes and his heart makes a tiny painful twist. She then looks at Danny lying on the hospital bed for a moment. Her eyes start to well with tears. He doesn't allow tears in this room.

"Cath, what are you doing here?" He asks, diverting her attention from Danny.

"Kono called me." She says,

"Cath...I don't..."

She walks to crouch down besides his chair. She takes his hand, "I am here as a friend Steve."

"Well thanks. How about work?"Steve asks

"We'll talk about that later." She says, observing him a little more. "You're holding a lot inside Steve. You haven't cried once right?"

"Danny's not dead. I won't." He says curtly then realizes that he's taking his frustration out on the wrong person. He sighs, "I can't. I am afraid if I do..."

"You'll lose your grip on him." She finishes for him

Steve looks at her, she gets it. Cath gets it. He just nods in affirmation.

"Then I won't cry with you." She says firmly, squeezing his hand.

...

 **I gave Danny his Rachel back, thought i might do the same for Steve. i hope we don't hate Catherine as much as we hate Rachel. Still this is Steve and Danny centric so no worries. See you in a bit.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Finale!**

 **LLB, Cubit2 ,EliseDeschat,** **JeanBlythe,Texas50fan, lenail125, Agentoflegends27, TiaReh, Sabine68, Sue2556, lanteadaddicted, Julieb716, Cbloom2, Patricia remacova, Rei, Laura, Granyv3, Prislynn, SARacoon, DelMarVaDweller, terka51, earthling1970, TMVH50, CBloom2, BronsonL, benswa, and guests,you guys rock. Thx for the reviews. Thx to those who were following and favoring. I will forever appreciate your support. Some of you were so constant you are what kept this story going. You know thy selves. I love you all and appreciate you.**

 **To those who where silent, hey guys this is the grand finale. Speak now or forever hold your peace. I do hope you speak. Mahalo for reading nonetheless. I appreciate you.**

 **...**

 **Hold**  
 **Hold on**  
 **Hold on to me**  
 **'Cause I'm a little unsteady**  
 **A little unsteady**

 **If you love me, don't let go**  
 **If you love me, don't let go.**

 **Xambassadors- unsteady.**

This day marks the 2nd month since Danny was shot and he is apparently still the same, comatose. Steve is sitting in his office, brooding. He's got a lot on his mind, Danny being at the forefront. Of course. Now Cath is back in town, he didn't ask her how long she'll be staying. He won't hold his breath if he knows any better. Plus he has a girlfriend, he keeps reminding himself. Lynn has been good, staying by his side through all this. If only he could feel for her what he had felt for Cath. What he'll always feel for Cath. If only she could get him like Cath does. Its unfortunate but you love who you love. And Grace, she's starting to shatter, he could see it. Its starting to sink in that her Danno may never come back. He may never look at her with those baby blues again. He looks over at his plant still sitting on his desk. Its looking so much better now. Stronger. New baby green leaves are coming out. Along with a ray of hope. For a moment there he'd though that flower was going to give out on him. But it seems to be hanging in there well enough. If only he could say the same about Danny. He wants to show his kids the flower and maybe raise Grace's hopes again but he's not sure he could do that. He's not sure if he should encourage kids to pin their hopes on a plant in a flower pot. He'll keep them safe from the crazy, thank you very much. The crazy is his alone. Because what if he's wrong. What if the flower lives and Danny dies? What if they are not tied together at all? What if this is just him being crazy? Holding on to whatever straw of grass he can get his hands on?

The place feels like a graveyard. The gloom, the emptiness in this office. There's no activity here except to sit around and brood. His phone rings at that moment. He looks at his caller ID. It's Dr Sarah Makai. His heart stops, for a moment he forgets to breathe. She hasn't called him recently except to share bad news. Steve doesn't know if he's ready yet for what she has to say. He has been trying so hard to hold on, to not fall under the pressure of the decision he had made weeks ago. He's been keeping his head up, convincing himself that he had made the right decision for Danny and that he hadn't let his friend down.

He answers the phone.

'Hi Steve? Can you come to the hospital right away?' She says without hesitation

Steve swallows, "Why? What happened?" He asks, scared out of his mind.

"Its...I need your consent on something. Just get here please." She says

"Ok, I'll be right there." Steve says, getting off his chair, heading out the door. Decisions decisions.

...

Steve walks into Dr Makai's office, not finding her there he proceeds to Danny's room. And there she is, she's holding a chart. She's not alone though. There are three other doctors there with her. All looking at Danny with serious faces. He walks in. These are all senior doctors that he knows by name. There are no interns here. He had 'politely' requested that there be no interns on this case. They can learn on somebody else, thank you very much.

All the doctors turn to look at him as he walks in. Makai starts, "Um...Steve..." Then she smiles. Oh God, she had smiled. Steve is still holding his breath. Afraid to hope.

"We have noticed some changes in Danny's condition. His lungs are stronger and starting of fight the Vent to breath on their own. We unanimously think that it is time to wean him off the ventilator. In the meantime we'll just give him oxygen per nasal prongs. I understand he's claustrophobic? So a mask may not be a good idea."

Steve almost drops to his knees with relief. Oh thank God!

"Will he wake up then?" He asks curiously

"That much we don't know yet. He should. It is in our unanimous opinion that he should. We have also noticed some brain activity in his brain. It's not much but we are of the opinion that he could actually wake up." she says with confidence.

Steve just swallows and nods. "Ok, that's good. That's so good...you have no idea." He sighs "So what do you want from me?" He asks

"We want your consent to take him off the ventilator. We need you to sign here." She says, showing him where to sign on the clip board

"Alright. Are young absolutely sure that it's safe to take him off now?" Steve asks doubtfully.

"We think it's about time now. It's safe Steve." Dr Makai says reassuringly.

Steve signs the paper and he holds his breath as he watches her pull off the tube.

...

Danny suddenly finds himself in a dark dark place. Kind'a like he's been dropped in there. It's so sudden it startles him more than just a little. He has never been here before. He's not in his white vacuum or haunting the hospital walls anymore. He can't see. It's so dark. He can't hear Steve anymore. He can't see his family come to visit anymore. Shit! Is this hell? He's claustrophobic and he's now in a container,a shack. Much like the one he, Grace and her school camping friends where locked in from outside those many years ago. And it's dark.

He starts to panic. He's failing to breathe. He feels like someone is chocking him, he gurgles for a moment. He closes his eyes for a bit, to get control. This is his hell right? Did God really ignore his plea to start again? Did Steve let him go?

"Steve!" He shouts, and it comes back as an echo. He is so scared. His heart is beating like a drum. And he's starting to sweat.

He tries to focus his eyes in the dark. It's a metal box he's in. The floor is made of planks. He remembers his camping trip with Grace, Steve and Grace's class mates. When they had been locked in a tank like this one they had got out. They had dug out through the planks. He crouches down and tests the planks. He feels around and there happens to be something metal lying around, he grabs it, it's a crowbar. What are the chances? He takes a relieved breath. He wont dwell on the weirdness of this when he can hardly breathe. All he's known since he's been shot is weirdness. He unscrews the screws holding a plank down and it comes off. None of it is easy. It feels like days in this dark box. He feels underneath the space left by the plank and sure enough, its dirt. Soft diggable dirt. Phew, thank God. Maybe there's a chance of getting out'a here after all.

He takes out three more planks. And he starts digging.

...

Steve is reading a newspaper to Danny as he reclines in his now familiar chair. Danny's been off the Vent for two days now. And he's still breathing. What a relief. With the doctors not knowing if he's gonna wake up or not .How he's gonna wake up? What condition he's gonna be in. It's a relief that he's still breathing on his own. The doctors say he's improving. So far he's happy. He might have made a good decision after all. Danny might have a good chance now of coming back to his family. It may be a long time coming but now there's actually a chance. He is so engrossed in what he's doing, his face behind the paper. "And the NFL is coming to Hawaii again Danno. Can't go if you're not going." He says, his head still behind the paper. He lowers it a bit to turn the page.

"You look like crap." It's a groggy sound, a little more than a whisper.

Steve freezes for a moment, his breath catching. The sound had just come from Danny's hospital bed. He lowers the paper and he can't believe his eyes. He throws the paper aside, swiftly moving forward to hold Danny's hand. Very blue eyes are staring at him. "Danny? Oh my God!" Steve can't really breathe.

"Water." Danny croaks out and Steve rushes to get the bottle of water he'd been drinking which was on his night stand. He elevates Danny's bed a bit, using his arm to prop his head up a bit further while he presses the bottle to his lips. He helps him take a couple of sips gently, so he doesn't choke on it. All the while thinking this can't be real. He's definitely dreaming.

He lays his head back on the pillows and puts the bottle away. He sits back down in the chair, scooting over to take Danny's hand in his. He looks him over, he cannot believe it. For sure he's dreaming again. If he's dreaming then he doesn't wan't to wake up. This maybe the first wonderful dream he's had in a very long time. He would certainly want to stay here a while. But it doesn't feel like a dream. The tightness in his chest is too real. Not to mention those tears he's been trying to hold back for so long, he wont be able to hold back any longer. Any second now.

But in a good way. It means its over. The fight is over. And they'd won.

They look at each other for a moment. "You're not a cabbage." Steve says in a whisper, in pure wonder.

"No I am not." Danny says back.

Steve dips his head down for a second to take a long shuddering breath. He looks up at Danny again, who hasn't taken his eyes off him since he opened them.

"Can I cry now?" he asks, his eyes already smarting, his throat is so clogged his ears are ringing.

Danny just smiles.

Steve can't hold it back anymore, his head drops onto their still joined hands and he lets the river flow. His sobs coming in small chocking sounds. He feels a weak comforting hand on his back, it doesn't stop the tears, on the contrary.

He looks up after the down pour, Danny's face is streamed with silent tears as well.

"From the bottom of my heart... I hate you so much for doing this to me." Steve says, looking at Danny with red rimmed eyes.

"I love you too buddy." Danny quips.

...

 **So here's the finale. I hope you liked this story. I hope you felt something reading it. Once again, i'll like to thank you for sticking with me for so long. I will leave you to conclude however you like this story to go. I like cliff hangers and this is where i designed for the story to end. Now the loose ends i leave to you to tie up whichever way you like. You can imagine whatever you like to conclude this. So have at it. If you loved or hated it, if you laughed or cried or felt something with this story. Say something. Would love to here it.**

 **Mahalo everyone. Its been a good ride. I have a new story coming up very soon. I hope you join me in that one again.**


End file.
